Battlestar Snapshots
by nebula2
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles inspired by prompts. Unless indicated, each drabble stands alone. Right now, the drabbles focus on Lee and William Adama but other characters may be explored at a later date.
1. Zak's Death

_**AN: Originally written for a challenge I participate in, I decided to post these drabbles here in a collection and see what kind of reaction they get. I just recently got into the show and am still in season 1 in my viewing. Lee Adama and William Adama have really captured my attention though and inspired my muse. I'm contemplating writing a longer story but we'll see. Would love to hear feedback if you are so inclined but either way, enjoy!**_

_Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica and it's characters are not mne, I'm simply borrowing them for amusement._

_**Prompt: Pratt -**__ "It's a tragedy and believe me I'm not saying different but he… he wanted to be part of something bigger than himself." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Starring up at the ceiling, Lee Adama reached under his pillow and withdrew the photograph he had hidden there. Looking at the image of his dead brother he contemplated once again whether President Roslin was right - was he not over Zac's death?<p>

It had been over two year's. Sure he had grieved but he had gone on with his life. He had returned to the cockpit and continued with his career - the same career that had claimed Zac's life. He had gone on angry with his father about pushing Zac toward the military in the first place. It was his father's career as a pilot that had lead Zac to wanting to fly in the first place. Lee knew that because it was the same thing that had brought him to this way of life. He had spent two years believing that it was his father's fault that Zac was dead. After all, not only had he lead both his sons to the Colonial Fleet but William Adama's name had granted Zac favor to obtain a position that he didn't have the skills for.

Only it hadn't been his father's name that had gotten Zac his wings but his fiance's inability to fail him in basic flight. For two years he had been blaming his father when in truth Kara was the reason Zac was in a cockpit when he didn't belong there.

So why didn't he hate her after he had found out the truth? Did it really matter?

Figuring out the answers to those questions wouldn't bring Zac back. No matter what the reason was, Zac had still been in the accident that claimed his life. Any way you looked at it, his little brother had died too young because he had wanted to be a part of something bigger than himself. A part of something he wasn't ready for.

With a heavy sigh, Lee reached behind him and slipped the picture back under his pillow. If he truly wasn't over Zac's death after two years than what would another few days mean.


	2. Guilt

_**Prompt: Erika Hernandez **__- "That's not the mission either one of us signed up for." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>He could still hear Kara's words echoing in his head, pleading with him not to follow the order. But who was he to question an order from the fleet commander and the Colonial President. He was a soldier. It was his duty to follow the orders of his superiors and so he had pulled the trigger. To his relief, his wingman had done so too despite her protests.<p>

But destroying one of their own vessels, even one that had appeared abandoned through the view ports, was not the mission either one of them had signed up for. Their duty was to protect the civilians of the colony worlds.

Yet now the first priority had become to protect the fleet. As far as they knew, this was all that was left of the human race. The Olympic Carrier had posed a threat to the fleet and therefore needed to be eliminated.

Then why did he feel so guilty for doing his job?


	3. A Father's Love

_**Prompt: Cadno -**__ "I'm grateful to you. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to be." Cadno 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>"<em>And if it was me down there instead?"<em>*

His son's words echoed in his head as sleep eluded him. Even harder than hearing Lee ask the question was his admission that he believed he did need to ask it. Was he really such a terrible father that his own son didn't know that he loved him? Granted, he wasn't the most affectionate person, he never had been, and he and Lee had there problems but his son meant the world to him. He always had, though after losing Zac, the thought of losing Lee too wasn't something he liked to dwell on though he knew it was a very real possibility. A reality that not too long ago he had thought had come true.

Leaving a man behind was never something that you wanted to do, even when the odds said there was no chance of survival. It was sometime a choice you had to make, as he had almost had to do with Starbuck. The president had been right - too many resources had been expended for one pilot, way past the time that there was any chance of survival. It was one of those hard choices that you had to make when in charge. He thanked the fates that she had found he way back to them before they had made the jump.

But if that had been Lee down there, the president could have taken her logic, statistics and resources and shoved them somewhere because he knew he wouldn't be able to leave not knowing. He knew what it was like to lose a son and even after he had been told about Zac a part of him hadn't believed it until he saw the body for himself. Going on after that loss was hard but he couldn't fathom trying to go on without knowing for sure.

Did Lee believe his words though? If he had needed to ask that question, could anything he say really convince him of the truth? How did he prove to Lee that despite their differences he would move the world and break every regulation in the book if it would keep him safe? How could he be the father that Lee wanted him to be?

***Dialogue From "You Can't Go Home Again"**


	4. Pleading

_**AN: This would take place pre-series. I just started watching so if the show does explore this issue more down the line keep in mind I haven't seen much past season 1.**_

_**Prompt: Stevo **__- "I've put up with you for 23 years!" - 'Super League Live'_

* * *

><p>Flight school!<p>

He couldn't believe it. Zac had no business in flight school. He didn't really even have the discipline to be a part of the Colonial Fleet but Zac had bought into their father's words. He wanted to make their old man proud.

"_A man isn't a man until he wears the wings of a Viper pilot."*_

How many times had they heard their father say those words? Lee had long ago lost count, but the wings he wore meant that at least he had done something worthwhile in their father's eyes. He didn't fault Zac for wanting to achieve that too, but he also didn't want to see his little brother get hurt. Surely their was some other way for Zac to make their father proud.

"You need to think this through Zac," he pleaded as he watched his brother pack things into the duffel he would take to advanced flight school. "Don't go running off to do something that you're not ready for just to make Dad proud."

"You mean like you did?" Zac asked, without looking over his shoulder. "Pilot for the Colonial Fleet wasn't your dream and yet here you are, Lt. Apollo, viper pilot, following in his father's footsteps."

"We're not talking about me," Lee countered, not about to back down. "I've seen you in a simulator Zac. There is no way you should have passed basic flight."

"Except that Daddy pulled a few strings," Zac said, saying what he knew his brother was thinking. He whirled around on his heel to face his brother and technically superior officer. "That's what you're getting at, isn't it? I wouldn't think you, of all people, would pull that card. After all, word has it you're rising through the ranks so fast only because of your last name."

"I'm aware of what people are saying," Lee replied neutrally. "But we're not talking about me."

"Everything is always about you, Lee. I've lived in your shadow my whole life, and frankly I'm sick of it!"

"You're so sick of it that you want to be a pilot like me?"

"Because for once I want to show that I can do something just as well as you can. You're not the only one that is capable of making our father proud of them."

"Getting yourself or somebody else hurt or killed in the process is not the way to go about it!" Lee told him, raising his voice in frustration.

"Your callsign may be the name of an ancient god, but that doesn't make you one. You don't know everything. Whether you believe it or not, I passed basic flight on my own merit and I'm not turning back now. I'll get my wings. Now if you'll excuse me, _sir_, I have to finish packing."

Throwing his hands up in frustration, Lt. Lee Adama turned and left his brother's room, hoping that this one time his assessment of the situation was indeed wrong.

*Dialgoue from the Battlestar Galactica mini-series


	5. Amends

_**Prompt: Ellie - **__"Those words are gonna break my heart. We will see each other again someday, I promise." - 'One Tree Hill'_

* * *

><p>Commander William Adama stood on the observation deck and watched the lone Viper approach Galactica. Even though he couldn't read the markings on the fighter, he knew who was onboard and had no doubt that its pilot wasn't very happy right now.<p>

It had been two years since Zac's funeral. Two years since Lee had thrown the accusation that Zac's death was his fault and swore that he never wanted to see him again. Two years of trying to forget those words, but deep down he had known he never would. Those words had broken his heart but William Adama knew in his heart that he would see his son again someday. He would make sure of it.

He just hadn't thought it would take two years to come about. Part of him had hoped Lee would calm down, get over his grief, and come to his senses. After the long talk he'd had with Carolanne a year ago, he had thought about reaching out to Lee. Something had held him back though. His son seemed to be doing fine on his own according to reports coming to him from other officers around the fleet who served with his son. When Lee had made captain, he'd considered going and decided not to ruin the promotion ceremony for his son.

This moment wasn't Lee's though. This was his moment, and William Adama knew that he wanted his son here with him. He knew asking would get him nowhere, and so this time he really had pulled some strings and gotten Captain Lee Adama assigned to the decommissioning ceremony for Galactica. His son's integrity and commitment to the uniform would guarantee he would show. Lee would carry out his orders and he would see his son again, but William knew that any reaching out was going to have to be done by him.

And it wouldn't be done on the flight deck either. Lee wouldn't say or do anything that would embarrass either of them there, but there also would be no chance of his son opening up. No, he would wait until they were alone before trying to engage his son in any non-formal conversation. It was time to try to make amends. To regain the rest of the family that he had lost with Zac's death.


	6. This Moment

_**AN: So this is another expansion on the mini-series. Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Prompt: Josh "**__He's a good man, with a good heart. He doesn't hold a grudge." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>He knew Kara was right. His father deserved to know he was 'still breathing', as Kara had put it, if for no other reason than the man was his father. However, standing in the empty living quarters, Lee figured that piece of news was going to have to be shared at a later time. Turning to leave, his gaze fell upon something that he didn't expect to see.<p>

Reaching out, he picked up the photograph of his mother, brother, and himself taken back during his childhood. Lee hadn't expected to see the photo displayed in the quarters of a man who had long ago showed he valued the military over family. Yet, there it was. Three smiling faces gazing back at him from a happier time. A time when they truly had been a family. A time when he had looked up to his father. A time when Lee could truly say he had been happy and a part of a functional family. Back before his world started slowly falling apart around him.

Footsteps caught his attention and looking up he saw his father coming toward him. It was clear that the old man had an adventure of his own since they last spoke. Drawing on his military training, Lee fought back the threatening emotions. It was the one thing Lee knew that his father respected.

"I'm sorry,"* William Adama said quietly, breaking the silence in the room.

The apology was more than Lee had ever expected to hear from his father though the man hadn't said what he was sorry for. Was he sorry for allowing their family to fall apart? For being a lousy father? For pushing Zac into something he hadn't been ready for? In the scheme of things, Lee wasn't sure it really mattered.

Placing the picture back on the stand he said, "I, uh, gotta go,"* wanting nothing more than to escape that room and the emotions he didn't want to deal with.

As he moved to walk past his father, a hand on his shoulder both stopped and surprised him. Looking at his father, he saw a softness and caring there that Lee couldn't recall when he had last seen on his father. It was as if all the hurtful things Lee had said to him didn't matter to him.

It surprised Lee further when his father pulled him into a hug. In that moment, Lee knew that nothing else mattered. Though never one to show his emotions, William Adama's silence and actions right then said more than any previous bungled attempt had ever done. In that moment, he felt safe and felt the love that he had often questioned and probably would again. Lee knew they had a long way to go to repair their battered relationship, but as he relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his own arms around his father, he knew that wasn't something that could be done today. Nor was it something that might ever be accomplished. Outside their world was crumbling around them, much like his family had years ago, but at least now this was the memory that would go on if one of them should die in the next few hours instead of the accusation and bitterness that had been there before.

***Dialogue from the Battlestar Galatica Miniseries**


	7. Talk Of Future

_**Prompt: Elliot -**__ "So you wanna know if I'll always do this? I'd have to say "I don't know." I'm doing it now, I will be tomorrow... But I can tell you that if I'm ever lucky enough to get married, to have some kids, to maybe not need the money, I think I'd walk out of here and never look back."- 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>"What about you, Lee? Can you see yourself still doing this in five years," Lt. Ashley "Ash" Hopkins asked from her perch on one of the top bunks. The pilots of Excelsior were passing their free time with various activities and speculative talk until they wound down enough to go to sleep.<p>

"What?" Ensign Lee "Apollo" Amada asked, looking up from the novel he had been reading, only half paying attention to the conversation around him.

"Do you even have to ask that Ash?" Lt. Victor "Snake" VanSing asked. "Adama here will end up being career military like his old man. His old man's the reason he got his call sign - Apollo, son of Zeus. It's in his blood."

Lee could feel the heat rising in his cheeks at Snakes comment and hoped the shadows of his bunk hid any coloring of his cheeks from his fellow pilots.

"So, Lee is he right?" Ash asked, still looking at Excelsior's newest pilot. "You going to make the Colonial Fleet your life?"

Lee lowered his book and looked over and up at her. "I don't know. I know that today flying planes is what I'm doing. Tomorrow and the day after, I'll be right here until my contract is up." He paused thinking of his childhood with growing up with a father in the Colonial Fleet. "However, should I ever get lucky to find someone to settle down with and have a family of my own, well then I think I might walk away and never look back."

"Don't believe it for a second," Snake interjected.

Lee shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't about to sit here and argue his future with someone he barely knew.

"I'm not sure I could ever leave this completely behind," Ashley said, "although I'd like to have children someday soon."

"Good luck finding somebody that you don't scare off there, Ash," Elliot "Fireball" Reynolds quipped from the bunk above Lee.

Ashley picked up her pillow and flung it across the short gap between the bunks at her fellow pilots.

Lee smiled at their antics. For now this was the life that he had chosen and he was happy with that choice.


	8. Brushed Away

_**AN: So, this is an expansion of a scene from the end of the miniseries, focusing on Lee's side of things. Thanks to moira4eku for point this little scene out!**_

_**Prompt: JD:**__ "And even though it felt warm and safe, I knew it had to end." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>"And tomorrow I'll begin a formal combat patrol around the fleet,*" Lee said, finishing his report on Galactica's Viper squadron.<p>

So far they had kept to talking business since his return to Galactica, the only hint of sentiment between them, the hug they had shared in his father's quarters. A hug that Lee had hoped would be a turning point in their relationship. However, he knew that in order to make that turn, the air needed to be cleared between them, and as he had thrown his father's last attempt at doing that back in his father's face, Lee figured the ball was in his court.

Not to mention, he was the one who really had some apologizing to do.

"Good. Have a good night." Commander Adama replied, stopping and turning to face Lee.

As hard as it was to swallow his pride, Lee knew he needed to do it. Maybe he couldn't give his father a reason for his change of heart, not without telling him about Kara's confession, but Lee knew he could apologize for the words he had said. For the two years of almost complete silence between them that was all his doing.

Gathering his courage, Lee began to do just that. "I just-"*

"Why don't we save this for another time, son?"* Willaim Adama said, cutting off his son's words.

And just like that, Lee saw the turn he thought they had been about to take vanish before his eyes. His courage to say the words he was struggling to get out, vanished just as quickly. Once again his father was pushing him away. Perhaps the truth was, neither one of them were ready to deal with their emotions and take that next step.

Yes, the earlier hug his father had given him had made him feel safe and loved, but just like the hug had ended, the feelings it evoked had too, apparently. Perhaps deep down Lee had always known it would.

"Good night, Commander,*" Lee said, once he had found his voice again. It was business as usual between them again, and somehow the title felt safer right then. At least hiding behind their ranks was familiar territory.

"Good night, Captain,*" William replied, following his son's lead with the formal address.

With the formal pleasantries exchanged, Lee turned and walked briskly away, pushing his emotions away to be dealt with at a later date. However, one thing he had learned over the past day was that there may not be a later date. So many had died in such a short time and any of them could be next.

***Dialogue from the Battlestar Galactica Miniseries**


	9. Beyond My Reach

_**Prompt: Frances -**__ "There's nothing now, there's nothing I can do to save them." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>"Attack force is away."<p>

Lt. Gaeta's announcement was getting to be a common one on board Battlestar Galactica. Despite the longest FTL jump ever plotted, the Cylons continued to follow them. Commander William Adama had lost count of how many men and women he had lost in this battle for survival but he couldn't forget the pilots they had lost. Their screams still haunted his dreams when he tried to sleep.

How many was he sending to their deaths this time?

The Vipers were Galatica's best line of defense against the Cylons. The pilots behind the control put their life on the line every time they took flight and his son was among them this time. But now, as much as he wanted to protect his crew, his pilots - Lee, there wasn't anything he could do for the men and women out in the fighters. Their fate was their own now until he could give the order for them to come home and not risk the destruction of Galactica.

"Godspeed," he whispered, even as he turned his attention to the matters he needed to attend to so that the fleet could jump to safety once again - no matter how brief that safety might be.


	10. Close Call

_**AN: So this was written as a continuation of the last posted drabble because another participant in the drabble challenge wanted to 'know what happened'. Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Prompt: Franes -**__ "I thought you were gonna die all alone in the dark." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>"Civilian Ships are away," Lt. Gaeta announced.<p>

Commander Adama felt relief at the announcement knowing he could recall the fighters. The relief was short lived, as a familiar voice filled the air.

"I'm hit. Losing power. I'm going to try to make it back to Galactica."

"Dualla, recall the fighters in preparation of a jump. Tell them to make sure they cover Apollo. I want all remaining fighters back on board."

Adama listened with one ear as Dualla relayed his message even as he looked in Lt. Gaeta's direction.

"Ship is ready for jump as soon as all fighters are onboard," the Lt. reported without waiting to be asked jump status.

The next few minutes seemed like a lifetime, as sounds of the battle still filled CIC. Commander Adama, he listened intently to the chatter of his pilots, wondering if they would lose another one to the dark of space. Would he lose his son?

"Flight Control reporting a crash on the flight deck but all Vipers are now on board," Dualla finally said.

"Make the jump," Adama ordered even as he wondered which pilot or pilots were involved in the crash. His mind went first to his son's damaged craft. Making a combat landing was difficult in the best case scenario.

"Jumping," Lt. Gaeta announced.

The ship made the jump.

"Jump successful," Gaeta announced.

"All ships from the fleet have checked in, sir," Dualla chimed in.

"Acknowledged," Adama replied, heading for the exit. "Colonel Tigh, you have command," he said, not waiting for acknowledgment.

Reaching the flight deck, Commander Adama's eyes instantly sought out the fighters involved in the crash. Two Vipers lay against the bulkhead, flight crews putting out the fire that had erupted. Neither fighter bore the markings of Lee's fighter. Turning from the wreckage, he scanned the area, and soon spotted his son's battle damaged Viper. It was clear the engine had taken a hit by the Cylon raiders. One of the flight crew personnel crouched on top of the ladder by the cockpit. Knowing the flight crew and medical personnel already arriving would take care of those involved in the crash, Commander Adama headed toward his son's Viper.

Reaching the Viper, Commander Adama quickly climbed the ladder. Calley, holding Lee's helmet, moved to the side of the ladder to give the commander room.

"Lee, are you okay?"Commander Adama asked, as Calley made her way down the ladder.

"Yeah," Lee replied, his voice conveying exhaustion and relief. "Much better than my Viper," he added.

Commander Adama reached out and rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "The ship can be repaired. It'll give Tyrol and his crew something to do," he said, unsure of how to express his relief that his son was okay.

Lee nodded, even as he started to lift himself from the cockpit. "I've got some pilots to check on," he said, hearing his father's concern but, just like the older man, unsure of how to express that emotion.


	11. Lost

_**Prompt: Macs - **__"You don't know what it's like to lose everything. I lost my friends, my family. I lost the chance to get to know my own family!" - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>Looking away from the bars that held him prisoner, he looked down at his blood-covered hands. His father's blood. For the first time in his life, Lee Adama felt as if he had truly lost everything.<p>

Yes, he had faced the loss of his little brother. He had lost friends to combat. Lost pilots under his command and faced the difficult task of informing their loved ones. Even when the word that his home world had been nuked by the Cylons, and most likely his mother killed in that attack, he hadn't felt this lost because he'd still had a purpose. He'd had a ship full of civilians to try to protect and a duty to continue to carry out.

Now, what did he have except blood on his hands and the charge of mutiny hanging over his head.

When he had pulled the gun on the Colonel he had bee so sure that he was doing the right thing. His instinct had told him that he could convince the President how senseless starting a shooting war onboard Colonial 1 would be with the action.

It had worked, but for what purpose. Both he and President Roslin were now in the brig. Kara had gone off on her own mission, committing treason herself. They'd had to leave people behind on Kobol when they had jumped to escape the Cylons and Sharon had shot his father. There seemed to be more chaos taking place now then when the Cylons had first attacked.

The blood on his hands reminded him of how bad his father was hurt. For all he knew, his father was now dead and he had spent so many years at odds with the man instead of enjoying the time that they did have. After all the times he wondered if his father loved him, now Lee wondered if his father knew that despite their differences that he loved him.

If by some miracle he got the chance to speak to his father again, he would make himself say those words no matter how hard they were to say.


	12. Embarking Confidence

_**Prompt: JD - **__"The truth is, you should consider yourself lucky if you even occasionally get to make someone, anyone, feel a little better." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>"Dad?*"<p>

Lee's soft utterance of the familial term caused William Adama to pause on the stairs and look back. Lee was holding up the lighter, and staring at the deck in front of him, his head turned slightly toward the stairs William was climbing.

"I'll bring it back.*"

William Adama knew that at a moment like this, his own father would have said something sentimental. However, nothing came to mind. As he had told Lee moments ago, Joseph Adama had been a better father than his son had turned out to be.

Knowing he couldn't walk away without saying anything, William Adama decided to do what his son had just done - use the lighter as a symbol for what was really being said. The lighter coming back wasn't what was important. Lee coming back was the real issue.

"You better, or I'll kick your ass. It's a good lighter.*"

William Adama saw the smile come to his son's profile, even as he turned to continue his climb. The smile told William that what he had set out to do, had been accomplished. He wasn't oblivious to the scuttlebutt going around his ship. He knew what Lee had stated, most people thought Starbuck would do better carrying out this mission. However, William knew that Lee was just as capable of it as Starbuck. He also knew that the mindset of a pilot going into battle could change the outcome of a mission. Send a pilot into combat thinking that everyone expected him to fail, then chances are, they were going to fail.

It was a lesson he had learned from the first CAG he had served under, and something that William Adama had never forgotten as he rose through the ranks. Yes, leadership was about earning the respect of those serving with you, both upper and lower ranks, and making the hard decisions. A leader could do okay with just those tools, but a leader that is truly beloved by those who serve under him, who has their devotion and not rust respect, doesn't forget that the men and women serving under him are human as well as soldiers. No amount of training can eliminate that completely. Taking the time to let them know you realize that, ignoring military protocol and reaching out to the person, went a long way.

William couldn't help but think that the fact that Lee was his son, should make that easier. It didn't. Most of the time it made it harder, but if he could say an encouraging word to Dee in the midst of battle to help ground her, then didn't he owe it to his CAG to do the same before an important mission.

He knew the importance of making someone feel better in this life style they had chosen. It didn't happen often enough. For William Adama, it had occurred even less in his personal life.

This once though, it felt good knowing that he had stepped up to that challenge.

***Dialogue from the episode "The Hand of God"**


	13. Symbol

_**Prompt: Mr. Thatcher **__- "I want you to take this, so you can embrace new frontiers without the fear of getting lost. And more importantly, so that you can always find your way home." - 'When Calls The Heart'_

* * *

><p>Walking toward the launch bay, Lee Adama took out the lighter his father had given him the night before. Running his thumb over the worn engraved letters, Lee thought about the conversation last night. It was good to know that his father had confidence in him when he felt like so many around him were expecting him to fail. The weight of that knowledge was so heavy that he was starting to think they would be proven right. He knew how important this mission was to the fleet and its survival.<p>

Joseph Adama.

The name was still visible on the tarnished and scratched surface of the lighter. Lee found himself wondering if the story his father had told him about the lighter was true, not that he believed the lighter had special powers either way. From what he had been told, his grandfather hadn't loss many cases in court any way. He was sure that was due to his grandfather's skill and talent as a lawyer and not whether he was carrying a lighter in his pocket or not. Just like today's mission rested on his skills in the cockpit and his ability to lead his fellow pilots.

Whether or not the lighter would really effect the outcome of today's op wasn't the point though. The lighter was really just a tangible reminder of his father's confidence in him to get the job done. It was his father's way of telling him to find his way home again. It was a symbol of the love his grandfather had passed onto his son, and that now his own father was passing on to him.

Slipping the lighter into the pocket of his flight uniform, he straightened his posture as he approached the ready room for the squadron. No matter what his feelings, Lee knew he couldn't show them in front of his pilots. For their sakes, he needed to appear confident and in charge. They took their cues from him, and if they thought he believed this mission wouldn't be a success then that's what they would think themselves. This wasn't the time for that way of thinking.

His father believed he could led this group of pilots to victory. To him, that was more important than the rest of the ship's compliment put together. Knowing his father was on his side, made Lee feel like he could take on the whole Cylon base by himself, and that was exactly the mind set they all needed to get this job done.


	14. Avoidance

**AN: Okay, so I had a request for Bill's way of thinking during the scene that the chapter 8 drabble was based off, so here it is. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I just-"*<p>

Those two words were enough to tell Bill Adama that the conversation his son was about to start was going to be personal.

"Why don't we save this for another time, son?"* Bill replied, cutting Lee off. It hurt him to do it, but all he could think of was how fast their last personal conversation had deteriorated. He had no desire to relive those accusations again. He didn't have the energy right now to deal with another battle of wills with his son and he had no doubt that a personal conversation would quickly turn into just that. They always did, ever since Lee was a teenager. The older his son got the harder it was to relate to him.

Bill waited for his son's reaction to his words. Would Lee go along with the suggestion or try to press the issue?

"Goodnight, Commander,"* was Lee's reply, when his son finally spoke again.

A wave of relief swept through him. As relieved as he was that he hadn't lost his son on top of everything else he had lost today, he wasn't ready for any heart-to-heart chats, especially one that would probably quickly lead to raised voices.

"Goodnight, Captain,"* Bill replied, refraining from use a less formal term despite his desire to do so. He had made his choice to avoid any sentiment. Changing that now would only confuse the situation more.

Still, Bill noticed that Lee hesitated before turning away and once again he found himself wondering if perhaps he allowed this conversation to go beyond ship business that things would be different. Lee clearly hadn't been ready for the conversation yesterday. Yesterday? Bill couldn't believe that it was only that long ago. It was hard to believe that the world as they knew it had changed so much in such a short time.

With so many other changes, perhaps now wasn't the best time to try changing their relationship. He hoped he had conveyed to his son how much he loved him hours ago, before their final battle with the Cylons. Perhaps that was enough for now.

As Lee started to walk away, Bill knew that it would have to be. If there had been a chance for a real heart-to-hear, the older man knew that it had passed for now. With any luck, another chance would present itself when the both of them weren't physically and emotionally drained from recent events.

Turning himself, Bill headed in the direction of his quarters and some much needed solitude.

***Dialogue from the Battlestar Galactica miniseries**


	15. Apology (AU)

_**AN: Okay, so, I got to wondering what if Lee had insisted on saying what he wanted to say in the quick little scene between him and his father at the end of the miniseries. This is my take on it.**_

_**Prompt: Morning **__-"Bullshit. It's not kind - it's true." - 'Episodes'_

* * *

><p>William Adama found himself holding his breath when Lee did not follow suit with a customary good night. He had a feeling that the conversation was going to shift from ship's business to something personal and Bill wasn't sure he was ready to deal with their version of personal right about now.<p>

"I just-"*

"Why don't we save this for another time, son?"* William said in an attempt to put an end to a conversation that could rapidly devolve into a shouting match. He was still trying to recover from the last one that had.

Beside him, Lee took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There might not be another time," Lee replied evenly.

William sighed himself. He could hardly argue the truth of those words. After the events of the last twenty-four hours tomorrow was hardly a guarantee for any of them.

Reaching out, he took a hold of his son's arm above the elbow. He could feel Lee tense up under the touch, and was reminded of the lack of familiarity between the two of them. Silently, he guided his son towards his quarters not about to continue the conversation in the corridor of his ship.

Reaching his quarters, Bill let Lee go inside before him and then pulled the hatch shut behind him. "You were saying, then?" Bill asked, trying to sound casual.

"I just wanted to apologize for my accusation yesterday, before the ceremony," Lee told him, the words coming out in a rush as if he were afraid if he didn't say them fast he wouldn't be able to. "I may have been out of line."

"Look, if this apology is just a token gesture because of what happened, it's not-"

"You really don't listen to me, do you?"

William opened his mouth to reply but Lee carried on his voice raising with each word.

"I offer you an apology and you just can't simply accept it. I'm not saying it just to be nice. Let's just say I have a different understanding of the situation now and as Kara said, maybe it's time we start confessing our sins."

"Where did this new understanding come from?"

"I can't say," Lee replied, lowering his voice as well as his gaze.

William Adama nodded. There was only one other reliable source of information on this ship when it came to Zak's death. Whatever Kara had told Lee though, it was clear Lee wasn't about to reveal it. In the long run though, perhaps that wasn't important.

"Apology accepted," William replied, not wanting this conversation to slip further out of control. He held his hand out to his son, and when Lee took it, Bill pulled his son in for a hug instead. After all, to stop being at odds with Lee over Zak's death was what he had wanted all along.


	16. Ceremony Orders

_**Prompt: Morgan**__ - "Your father was a hero, don't ever forget that." - 'Criminal Minds'_

* * *

><p>Staring down at the paper that held his newest set of orders, Captain Lee Adama cursed under his breath. He knew his father was behind this. For two years he had managed to avoid the man. His father hadn't even bothered to show up to the promotion ceremony when he had made captain, though after their last words to each other, that hadn't surprised him. Now that the old man was retiring and his ship being decommissioned, Lee was being ordered to come participate in the ceremony.<p>

"He probably knew I wouldn't show if he had just asked me to come," Lee muttered, crumpling up the paper and tossing it against the bulkhead of the battlestar he was currently serving on.

"Someone doesn't look too happy," Conner 'Skeeter' Jones commented as he and Jared "Shark" Crighton entered the bunk area. "CAG given you extra duties as payback for humiliating him at the card game last night."

"I wish," Lee commented. "It sure would be easier to deal with than those orders."

"What's up, _sir_?" Shark asked, putting a sarcastic lilt into the title.

Lee had been a part of this squadron for over two years now so quite a few of his fellow pilots still gave him a hard time off duty or when senior officers weren't around. As long as he got the proper respect when it mattered, Lee didn't mind. It came with the territory.

"I've been ordered to participate in Galactica's decommissioning ceremony in two weeks."

"That's you old man's ship, isn't it?" Jared asked, receiving a nod from Lee. "Word has it, it's going to be one of most publicized decommissioning ceremony ever as it comes right before Commander Adama's retirement," Jared said excitedly.

"If I could let you take my place, I would," Lee told him, not at all amused by Jared's excitement, especially as he knew it would be shared by many in the fleet. Probably most of his squadron would kill for the assignment that had been forced upon him.

"Man, your father is considered a hero by a lot of people in the fleet."

"You don't have to remind me of that," Lee assured him, climbing up onto his bunk and hoping his fellow pilot would get the hint and shut up.

"Lee's relationship with his father is complicated," Conner interjected, hoping Shark would get the hint.

"I still think he's crazy for not wanting to be a part of the historic moment that decomissioning ceremony is going to be," Shark muttered as he retreated to his own bunk.

Staring up at the ceiling, Lee was already trying to think up ways, short of an out of the blue resignation, to get out of the assignment he had been giving. Deep down he knew it was futile though. Usually, what the Old Man wanted the Old Man got and this apparently was no different.


	17. Story Telling

_**Prompt: Dara O'Briain **__-"I'm very fond of my massive glowing ball." - 'Stargazing Live'_

* * *

><p>Walking into the rec room, Starbuck caught the ending of the story Apollo was telling to the pilots gathered around one of the tables. Once again, he was reliving the recent destruction of the Cylon base.<p>

"When are you going to stop telling that story, Apollo?" She asked, finding an empty chair and sitting down.

"When I stop having an attentive audience," Lee replied, glancing over at the new arrival.

"Come on, Starbuck, you got to admit it's one of the more exciting things that has happened on this ship in quite awhile," Flattop replied. "I don't think even you would have thought of that solution."

"Oh, I could have made it through that conveyor tunnel," Starbuck replied.

"I'm not arguing that," Flattop countered. "You're crazy enough to do it and talented enough to make it but I don't think you would have thought of it. You would have been too focused on shooting the enemy down to look around at your environment."

Starbuck opened her mouth to argue and then shut it. She had to admit her fellow pilot had a point. She probably wouldn't have thought about trying the conveyor tunnel in the heat of battle. She flew on instinct while Lee was thinking strategy even in the midst of battle.

"Still, how many times are we going to repeat the same story," she said instead, hoping to change the course of the conversation.

"Like you haven't repeated stories multiple times," Lee told her. "Besides, I'm kind of proud of the massive glowing ball of fire and metal I turned that Cylon base into to."

"It's probably the only thing massive in this room about now," Starbuck quipped.

"Ooohhhh," came a chorus from the pilots.

"Wouldn't you like to find out," Apollo shot back at her without missing a beat, to the encouragement of his fellow pilots.

A call to action stations brought the rapidly spiraling out of control conversation to a close as all the pilots scrambled to their feet, ready to do battle with whatever was threatening the ship.


	18. Feeling Close

_**Prompt: Elizabeth Thatcher **__- "I don't think you heard me. I don't need or want your company." - 'When Calls the Heart'_

* * *

><p>The conversation with his father disturbed Lee more than he cared to admit. This wasn't how he wanted their relationship to be but he couldn't seem to let go of his angry. He needed someone to blame for Zac's death and the only reason either one of them had looked to be Viper pilots was because of their father.<p>

Kara had been right - he hadn't changed in two years and maybe he never would.

Despite the unfamiliar battlestar, Lee's footsteps took him naturally to the flight deck. Behind the controls of a plane, any type of plane, was the only place that he felt at peace anymore.

"Can I help you, Captain," Chief Tyrol asked, spotting Lee. The Chief had stepped aside from his work and stood at attention.

"As you were," Lee replied, barely noticing the other man's eased stance at the words. "I just thought I'd get familiar with the Mark II Viper I'm going to fly before the ceremony begins," Lee told him, hoping to keep his voice casual.

Tyrol nodded. "She's over there. I can spare some time to go over the differences between the two ships if you like. We learned a lot about her while restoring her."

"No, thanks. I'm sure I'll be able to figure it out," Lee replied, as he stared walking toward the Viper.

"Really, Captain. It's no problem."

Lee pivoted on his heel and glared at the enlisted man. "I don't need or want you company, Chief," the viper pilot replied, his voice harsher than he meant. Lee saw the chief flinch even as he stood at attention.

"Yes, sir," Tyrol replied, raising his hand in a salute.

Lee sighed, but returned the salute. Offering no apology he turned again and headed for the old viper. Reaching her, he ran a hand across the hull, looking up at his father's name and call sign painted on the side. He was starting to truly feel the words he had offered up in the pilots briefing. Flying this ship, was an honor. She was a piece of history, restored to working order by the men and women who served with his father to show their respect.

Climbing the ladder, Lee settled into the cockpit. He glanced around at the controls, not really seeing them but thinking instead of the fact that his father had sat right there years ago and flew this ship into battle. In this moment, he felt closer to his father than he ever had in his life. For the first time since recieving his orders, Lee didn't resent them. No, he didn't see eye-to-eye with his father, and probably never would, but for all the man's faults, Lee still loved him. Sitting here, he began to understand what it meant to his father to have his son a part of this moment. Perhaps he should just stop fighting it, and treasure this moment for the honor everyone else already knew it to be.


	19. Changing Times

_**Prompt: Jed - **__"Here's to absent friends and the one's who are here now." -'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>"What the frak was that formation out there?" Captain Lee Adama asked, striding over to Flattop and Zig Zag.<p>

The two pilots, who had been casually talking, turned toward their CAG's voice. One look at Apollo's expression and the two pilots automatically stood at attention.

"We were flying Captain Spencer's standard patrol formation" Zig Zag replied defensively.

Lee noted the lack of a title at the end of Zig Zag's reply. Willing to give the pilot the benefit of the doubt he chose to ignore it. "That may be so but it wasn't the formation that I stated we would be following for this patrol in the pre-flight briefing."

"Sorry, sir. Guess it slipped my mind and I was just going with what I know."

Lee nodded and then looked over at Flattop. "And what about you, Flattop. Were you just going with what you knew?"

"I guess so, sir."

"You guess? When we go into battle with the Cylons are you going to guess what my orders were then too?"

"No, sir," Flattop replied.

"Good to hear. From now on, if you need a refresher on my orders ask, don't go making them up on your own. You may get away with it on patrol but in battle it could get somebody killed."

"With all due respect, sir, perhaps if you weren't changing things that we're all use to doing, things would be less confusing," Zig Zag ventured.

"Less confusing. You think the aerial dance we do with attacking Cylon raiders won't be confusing? There is nothing routine about battle. Everyone is different and the quicker you realize that, the greater your chances of survival are. Captain Spencer may have had his routine formations that he liked to stick to in certain situations but that's not how I plan to run things. Forming routines are a hindrance when it comes to a real battle," Apollo told them, repeating the words of his own last CAG, a man he had highly respected much like Galactica's pilots had respected Captain Spencer.

Softening the tone of his voice a little, Apollo continued. "Look, we're all in the same boat hear. We've all lost friends, family and crew mates. I get that you all have a working relationship here and that I'm the outsider but this is the way things are. Now, while I'm open to taking suggestions, on how things should be done, under consideration there is a proper time and place for making those suggestions. When I give an order I expect it to be obeyed. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," both pilots replied.

"Good. Because we've all lost enough friends. I'm sure we all would like to keep the ones we have and the new ones that we make. You're dismissed."

After Apollo returned the two pilots salutes, they hurried off. Running a hand through his hair, Apollo glanced around the flight deck and wondered who would be the next to join their already fallen comrades.


	20. Unexpected Job

_Prompt: Jake Brown -"You're an inexperienced captain. You're commanding an inexperienced crew. You're in over your head. Why don't you just quit?" - 'Earth Star Voyager'_

* * *

><p>The ship was quiet, as one would expect at 0400. Except for those on the night watch, most of the crew had retired, grabbing what sleep the events they had just fled from would allow. In the pilot briefing room, Captain Lee Adama wondered how many other people on Galactica, or through the fleet for that matter, were having restless nights or disturbing dreams. He sure wouldn't blame them for it. They had all lost family, friends and their homes today. No one was immune from the widespread destruction and each of them was lucky to be alive.<p>

Letting out a long sigh, Lee tossed down his pencil. Setting up a Combat Air Patrol to keep an eye on the fleet and a watch out for their enemy had been the easy decision. All that decision had required was following protocol. Getting the CAP set up was another matter. Granted, he could have waited until a more reasonable hour to get started but as he hadn't been able to sleep he figured he might as well be productive.

Looking down at the papers spread out before him, he realized productive was a term that had to be used lightly. Quite a few of Galactica's pilots had died in the Cylon attack, among those their CAG. Lee was now the senior pilot of a diminished squadron, who had quite a few green pilots. Even the more seasoned pilots he didn't really know the abilities of. He didn't know whose personalities clashed with whose, though he knew he could safely bet that Starbuck clashed with most of them. He didn't know which pilots were use to flying together, which pilots did better with the night hours and which ones were morning people.

The cards were definitely not in his favor. They weren't in any of their favor actually. Yet this wasn't just some card game, where the only thing they stood to lose was some money. This was a fight for survival and quitting was not an option.

Lee looked down at the half done CAP schedule to be implemented and then got to his feet. Quitting may not be an option but putting this off until he could drag Starbuck down here to help with this thing was. She at least knew the pilots on this ship.


	21. Pretty Speech

_**AN: Okay, so I saw this quote and immediately thought of Cally. Coming up with a scenario to use it was a little harder, and resulted in a break from the characters I usually write but I hope you like it anyway. This is part 1 of 2 btw.**_

_**Prompt: Kaylee - **__"That was real pretty, Captain. What you just said." 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>"You seem to think your pilots deserve special consideration,*" the reporter commented while the screen showed a picture of Galactica's CAG.<p>

"Actually, I do. Like everyone else, my pilots have lost their families, their friends, everyone they ever cared about. But on top of that, they are asked to put their lives on the line every single day for a fleet that seems more interested in what they do wrong than in what they do right. They're not asking for your pity, but they damn well deserve your respect.*"

Even as the story about Galactica continued, Chief Tyrol found himself pondering Captain's Adama's words. After all, he and his mechanics had to deal interact with Galactica's pilots on a daily basis. They got to see the full range of emotions from the pilots and were often the ones who bore the brunt of the pilots' frustrations. For all he knew, his almost coming to blows with Kat episode could appear on the screen at any moment. He often felt that his mechanics didn't get the respect that they deserved from the pilots, after all, if they didn't maintain the ships the pilots wouldn't have planes to fly.

Yet, Chief Tyrol had never really dwelled on the fact that the pilots really did risk more than the rest of them. Yes, being onboard Galactica had it's dangers, the eighty-five men lost in the fire were testament to that, but they didn't go out to face that danger directly. How much more damage would the ship take without the pilots protecting them? How many more lives onboard would be lost?

"That was kind of pretty, what Captain Adama said, wasn't it," Cally remarked, in her ever cheerful voice.

There were a couple of quiet snickers amongst the gathered group, and even Chief Tyrol had to bite his lower lip from laughing at Cally's choice of words.

"What?" the young flight mechanic asked, looking around at her fellow mechanics.

"Somehow, I don't think 'pretty' is exactly how Apollo would want his little speech described," Tyrol remarked, gently trying to explain what the rest of them found amusing.

"Well, it was," Cally said defensively. "I think it's sweet of him to take a stand like that for his pilots and he does have a point."

"I dare you to tell him that was a pretty speech the next time you see him," one of the other mechanics told Cally.

"Maybe I will," Cally replied, focusing her gaze back on the documentary playing out on the screen.

Somehow, Tyrol could see her doing just that, and as Apollo tended to show the mechanics a bit more respect than most of the pilots, she could probably get away with it.

***Dialogue from "Final Cut"**


	22. Pretty Speech pt 2

_**Prompt: Colin - **__"I like her, but we're not suited that way." - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>"So rumor has it you almost completely lost your towel in front of the reporter and the camera," Helo teased as he followed Apollo across the flight deck.<p>

"No, need for me to ask who's spreading that bit of gossip," Apollo replied, knowing that Starbuck was responsible for the information leak.

"But you're not denying it I see," Helo continued, a grin spreading. "Wonder if I can get that reporter to sell me the footage, seeing as she didn't use it on the documentary that aired last night," Helo mused out loud.

"Unless you want to be flying CAP overnight permanently I wouldn't even bother," Apollo replied. The no nonsense tone of his voice told Helo it wasn't an idle threat.

"Good morning, Captain Apollo," a more cheery voice said, keeping Helo from saying anything in response to the CAG's threat.

Looking to his right, Apollo found the source of the greeting. Cally was standing nearby, a smile on her face. The young flight mechanic was definitely a source of sunshine on the flight deck.

"Morning, Cally," Apollo said, smiling as he returned the greeting.

"I just wanted to say that I thought what you said about your pilots on the documentary was really pretty. It's nice to see someone take a stand for that for the people who work under them."

"Um, thank-you," Apollo managed to get out, more flustered by Cally's honest praise than Helo's previous teasing. He watched as the flight mechanic turned and headed off to where ever she had to be, a slight bounce in her step. "Pretty?" Apollo repeated, looking to his left where Helo had come to a stop beside him.

Helo was grinning so broadly his face was starting to hurt. "I think she might be sweet on you, Captain. Women love men who give pretty speeches."

Apollo gave his pilot a playful shove, before glancing in Cally's direction again. The young woman was busy talking with another flight mechanic. "Be nice," Apollo said, looking back at Helo once more. "That's just Cally being herself," he said, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Helo. Cally was a nice person, and had a sort of innocent beauty about her. What was he thinking? She was non-commissioned personnel and he was an officer. Regulations forbid anything like that not to mention she was way too good for him. He would only end of breaking her heart. Trying to sound nonchalant he added, "besides, we wouldn't be suited for one another in that way."

Without giving Helo a chance to respond, Apollo continued toward his Viper and relative safety.


	23. Lost Everything

_**Prompt: Babs -**__ "Me life flashed before me eyes, it was really boring." - 'Chicken Run'_

* * *

><p>As the enemy fighters closed in on the blip that was the ship his son was on, Commander Adama gave up all pretense of keeping things professional and called out his son's name into the headset he had been talking to Lee on only moments before. His words were met with silence as on the screen before him a flash preceded the loss of all signals on all ships. He didn't need Mr. Gaeta's explanation to know that all hope was loss.<p>

That flash might as well have been his life flashing before his eyes. His parents were dead. His marriage had fallen apart years ago and Carolanne had probably been loss in the attack on Caprica. He had lost Zak two years ago to this profession, a profession he had pushed both his sons toward. Now Lee had met with the same fate.

This ship and its crew was all he had left now and perhaps that was fitting. He had already allowed his devotion to the military to overshadow his personal life. Had not been the father that he should have been to his two sons. The military had been his life and soul ever since the first Cylon War. Never had that been more obvious than those years he had been furloughed by the fleet. His only desire had been to get back to military service, when perhaps his life with Carolanne should have taken priority.

Despite having a wife and children, the military had been his family at the cost of his real family - both figuratively and literally now. Yes, he could list his accomplishments easily. Could claim the respect of those he had served with and who had served under him. He had thought that was enough to claim he had lived a full life. Now, with the loss of Lee, he realized that he shouldn't have settled for that. He should have tried harder to be a father and a husband.

That chance was gone now. Survival of this ship and this crew was his priority. Vengeance for those lost today was now his mission. It may not be an exciting life, but now it was all he had.


	24. Finally

_**Prompt: Frances - **__"I know we said we wouldn't tell anyone. I know we said that we'd pretend it never happened. But I couldn't really." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Commander William Adama made his way through the familiar corridors of his ship as he headed to CIC. Though as the commander of the ship he always drew attention, he felt as though eyes were on him more this morning. Even after he had acknowledged and past his crew in the corridors he still felt eyes on him from behind. Heard whispers that faded away as he continued on his own.<p>

"Attention on deck," Captain Lee Adama called out, being the first one to notice the commander step into CIC.

"As you were," Commander Adama replied casually.

Around him, officers and crew went seemingly went back to their jobs but as he made his way to where Captain Adama and Colonel Tigh were standing at the Command and Control Station. Still, he felt like people were watching him.

"Did I forget part of my uniform or something?" Commander Adama asked in a low voice as he joined the other two officers.

"No. Why?" Saul Tigh asked, with an amused expression.

"I feel like people are watching and whispering behind my back."

"Could be that scuttlebutt has it a certain CAG finally beat you during a sparring session last night."

Commander Adama glanced at his son. "I thought we agreed to keep that between you and me?"

"Yeah, I did agree to that, and I tried but I got back to my quarters on such an emotional high that I had to give my bunkmates an explanation. I guess it just spread from there," Captain Adama replied, a pleased smile on his face. It was clear he wasn't at all sorry about the information getting out.

"You got lucky."

"Sometimes getting lucky is better than being good, especially if it keeps you alive," Lee replied. "I seem to recall hearing those words from someone. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a new group of pilots for the CAP to brief," Lee said, taking his leave of the two superior officers.

"I hate it when he throws my own words back at me," Commander Adama muttered, to the continued amusement of his XO.


	25. Choice

_**Prompt: Ryan Thomas **__- "If I had to choose. I would choose to do what keeps me with you." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>Stepping into his quarters, William Adama looked down again at the picture the flight deck crew had presented him. Like the Viper they had restored, the photograph was from such a different time. It was hard to believe it was a time where they had been happy, given the way that things were now. Zak was dead, Lee wouldn't talk to him and though he and Carolanne had cleared the air, there was no resurrecting what they had once shared.<p>

Walking over to a end table, he placed the new photo with the one he already kept displayed of Carolanne and the two boys. Despite everything that had happened, he still loved them. They were his family and always would be.

Reaching out, he picked the other frame photograph up, gazing at the smiling faces. Looking up from the picture, he looked around his quarters. This ship had become his home. The Fleet was his life and the people he served with his family. That was the choice he had made so many years ago and there was no changing that. Except that he was about to lose all that. Galactica was going to be decommissioned and he was retiring. What he was doing after that, he wasn't sure. If he had a choice, he would figure out a way to keep things as they were. To not let go of this ship and the life he now led.

But unlike eighteen years ago, this choice wasn't his. It was being made for him and fighting it would do no good. Though he had considered it more than once, for the first time he was forced to face the fact that perhaps he had made the wrong choice eighteen years ago. Choosing the fleet over Carolanne had seemed the only choice he had back then. He didn't know who he was without his career and he hadn't understood why his wife couldn't understand that.

Now he was faced with living life alone, and he only had himself to blame.

Truth be told though, if he had a chance to go back and change things, he probably wouldn't. Given the choice, he knew he would choose the military every time.


	26. How Daddy Reads It

_**Prompt: Karen -**__ "No, no, no. You don't read it like that. Read it how daddy reads it!" 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

><p>Captain Lee Adama walked down the corridors that were becoming familiar. Though outsiders often commented that each battlestar was exactly alike, those who served on board them knew that each ship had their own unique feel to it. Lee hadn't expected to be on Galactica long enough to figure out that signature for this ship, but the events of a week ago had changed that. Now, not only was he a member of Galactica's crew, but fate had propelled him into a role he had been aspiring to but hadn't been sure he was ready for. He had still been adjusting to the new roles that came with his promotion to Captain and now he found himself CAG on a ship he wasn't familiar with leading pilots whose abilities he was still trying to learn.<p>

No, this wasn't what he had expected when he showed up on Galactica for the decommissioning ceremony a week ago but it was what it was. This was the role that had been forced upon him and he couldn't dodge the fact that being ordered to participate in the ceremony was probably the only reason he was alive.

Reaching the pilot's ready room, Captain Adama pulled open the hatch ready to address the pilots scheduled for the first CAP patrol of the day. Two steps in though, and he came to an abrupt stop. At the front of the room, Crashdown was standing behind the podium given a butchered rendition of his briefing from yesterday in what Lee could only assume was supposed to be an impersonation of him.

"No, no, no. You're not reading it right. If you want to read it like Daddy does, you have to show less emotion," Starbuck joked from her seat.

"Less emotion, huh?" Crashdown replied. Clearing his throat the pilot began the rendition of the briefing over again, this time in a monotone. One line in though, Crashdown came to a stop noticing his CAG in the back of the room.

"Um, sorry, sir. Just trying to pass the time," Crashdown said quickly, scrambling from behind the podium.

From her seat, Lee caught the smirk Kara was wearing. He could also tell the rest of the gathered pilots were holding their breaths unsure of what his reaction was going to be.

"Well, Crashdown, it's a good thing you know how to fly a plane because your acting skills suck," Lee said, as he pushed the hatch closed behind him and started toward the front of the room.

A soft ripple of laughter floated through the air, easing the tension in the room. Lee had long ago learned not to take the ribbing from his fellow pilots seriously. Given one another a hard time was how they dealt with the stress of their job.

"Let's get started and I'll try not to bore any of you to death," Lee added, as he stepped up behind the podium and looked out over the gathered group of pilots.


	27. Taking Responsibility

_**AN: So they didn't really deal with the consequences of Roslin's, and those who aided her, actions in the show - just showed that bit at the end with Bill introducing her as president again. So, I decided to create something - this would take plae before that scene I just mentioned. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Prompt: Tom Paris **__-"Remember the good old days when it used to be impossible to keep a secret on a ship this small." - 'Voyager'_

* * *

><p>Lee Adama stood stiffly in the at ease position in front of his father's desk. His father may have accepted him back on a personal level back on Kobol, but that didn't mean that forgiveness would extend to the professional level. The simple truth was, he had disobeyed orders. He had committed mutiny, not once, but twice. Though in the end, it appeared he had supported a cause that would lead them to their ultimate goal of Earth, it didn't change the fact that he had broke regulations in doing so.<p>

He had made his choices, knowing the consequences of his actions. He knew how devoted to those regulations his father was. Lee fully expected to be stripped of rank and saw some more time in the brig in his future.

"You know why you're here?" Bill asked, his expression neutral.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"No, sir. I was fully aware of the repercussions of my actions at the time, and stand by those actions."

Bill sat silently looking at his son, who continued to look him in the eye. "And who onboard this ship aided you with the jailbreak. There is no way you could have pulled that off without help from other members of this crew."

"I will not say, sir."

"Even if giving them up, could gain leniency for yourself."

"Even then, sir. They risked a lot in a cause that we all believed in, and as ranking officer, am willing to take responsibility for everyone involved," Lee replied. A small smile came to his lips as he continued less officially. "And most people think it's impossible to keep a secret on a ship this size."

Commander Adama refused to smile at his son's cheeky observation. This wasn't the time or place.

"Very well, Captain. The matter is closed. A formal reprimand for your actions will be placed in your file. Your free to resume your duties as Galactica's CAG."

Lee's posture relaxed. "That's it?"

"Yes, Captain. In order to keep this fleet together, no charges of treason can be brought up against the president for her actions. As you were working with her, that pardon extends to you and Starbuck and whoever else may have been involved. The reprimand is for pulling a gun on Colonel Tigh on Colonial One and that's only because Tigh will expect some kind of disciplinary action. The main thing is to keep this fleet undivided."

"Yes, sir."

Lee turned to leave but paused as his father spoke.

"Off the record, I'm proud of you for taking a stand for what you believed son and for not giving up those who helped you."

Lee turned at his father's words. "Just so you know sir, those who helped me with the jail break, did so because they didn't believe in the course of action Tigh was taking, not out of disloyalty to you."

With that said Lee turned again and walked through the hatch.


	28. One Day

_**AN: Okay, a look at Lee's childhood as imagined by me. Hope you like it!**_

_**Prompt: Cox -**__ "I've tried for seven years. It isn't possible." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Eight year old Lee Adama watched silently from the doorway of his parents' bedroom as his father packed his belongings. It was a sight that had become familiar over the years, as his father checked in on them during his leaves. A week here or two weeks there. Maybe he made it home for a birthday or a holiday, but usually those exchanges were done via calls from wherever Bill Adama was, if he could manage even that. This time was different though.<p>

This time Bill Adama was packing everything that was his. This time he wasn't coming back home to stay. The little boy watching wondered if his father would even come back to see them at all.

Turning from the suitcase, Bill noticed his eldest son standing in the doorway, his face an angry storm cloud of emotion.

"Where did you come from?" Bill asked, surprised to see his son there. The last he knew both the boys had been working on homework.

"You're just leaving? Were you even going to say good-bye?"

"This isn't good-bye. My leave isn't up for a couple more days I plan on seeing you and Zac again before heading back."

"But you're leaving us. Mom told us. Are Zak and I not good enough for you?'

"Lee, this has nothing to do with you and Zak. This is about your mother and I not being able to work things out."

"Maybe if you would hang around more, it would be easier to work out. Mom cries every time you go back to work."

His son's words took him by surprise. He didn't know that about Carolanne. There were a lot of things he didn't know about her he was finding out. One thing he did know, was that he didn't know who he was without his career. Bill knew he couldn't make the choice she wanted him to make. She wanted him not to renew his contract and leave the fleet he had fought so hard to get back into. It had been an ongoing plea of hers for the past seven years, and try as he might to see things from her perspective, he couldn't. She had finally laid down an ultimatum, and he had made his choice.

"All the more reason for me to stop putting her through this. Wearing this uniform means that I have a commitment to uphold beyond this four walls. Some people can understand and deal with that and others can't. I won't walk away from my duty to the oath I took, no matter what sacrifices I have to make. Someday, when you're wearing a uniform like this, you'll understand that, son."

"I'd never put a uniform before family," the little boy declared, turning on his heel and walking away from his father.

Bill stared at the spot his son had stood for a few minutes, before resuming his packing. One day, he hoped both his sons understood the choice he was making today.


	29. Don't Leave

_**AN: It's a short one, but as I'm still thankful to have made it home from work this morning in one piece during the storm, enjoy a second drabble! This of course is set at the end of "Sacrifice".**_

_**Prompt: Johnny Cash -**__ "Please don't leave me alone." - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

><p>Standing off to the side, I watched as the doctor and nurses worked over the still body of my son. I could still see him on that bar floor, pale and unmoving, blood still seeping from the gunshot wound. Could feel the limpness in his hand as I picked it up and relief as I felt for and found a pulse.<p>

His whispered reply to my pleas for him to answer me had been sweeter than music.

I hadn't lost him. Not yet.

Watching the scene before me, seeing the worry on Dr. Cottle's face, made me wonder if that might yet change.

But I couldn't lose him. Not here and not like this. After everything we had been through, to lose him to friendly fire was just too much to take.

_~Hold on, Lee. Don't leave me alone,_~ I silently pleaded.


	30. Older Viper

_**Prompt: Mama **__- "She's something ain't she? I tell you, no matter how big she gets she's still as common as ever." - 'Chicago'_

* * *

><p>It had been a restless night despite everything that had happened yesterday. As tired as he was, his body hadn't allowed him to rest so he had gone for a jog, hoping the rhythmic pounding of his boots on the deck would help clear his mind.<p>

It hadn't really helped and his route through the corridors of the ship had brought him to the hangar bay which was empty at this hour. Reaching the Mark II Viper that had finally been brought over from Colonial One, Lee slowed to a walk. As he walked along side the ship, he reached up and pressed his hand against the hull, letting his hand slide along the smooth surface.

"She's something, ain't she."

Lee jumped at the familiar voice, before turning to face it's owner.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," William Adama said, giving the apology that Lee had yet to ask for.

"I didn't realize anyone else was down here," Lee replied, collecting himself after the start.

"I often randomly walk the ship before the morning watch takes over. It gives me time to collect my thoughts before the day begins," Commander Adama explained.

Lee nodded.

"What about you?" William asked, wondering if his son would talk to him or go on the defensive again.

"I felt restless so I thought I'd start my morning workout early," Lee said, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Somehow, my footsteps brought me here."

"You're a pilot. Of course you're going to feel drawn to the planes. Though, I figured it would be the newer Vipers you'd be admiring."

Lee looked up at the Viper he was standing next to. "According to Boomer, being in an older Viper may have been what saved my life. The newer ships didn't seem to fare well against the Cylons."

"She always was a reliable ship. Guess even time can't change that."

"I guess not," Lee replied, for once in his life not feeling the urge to say something that he knew would start pressing his father's buttons. After his narrow escape from the Cylons, Lee knew he couldn't say anything about the older Viper, even if it was from his father's era.


	31. Miss Him

**AN: I want to thank my guest reviewer identified as Kyla for pointing out the mistake in the "Older Viper" Drabble. I confused myself because I'm using Mark V vipers in my chaptered story I'm working on. The mistake has now been fixed. Thanks to all who are reading and a special thanks to those reviewing. Each one is appreciated.**

**Prompt: Kurt Hummel - "I'm going to spend my entire life missing him." - 'Glee'**

* * *

><p>A week ago, he had told himself he wouldn't bring the subject up. Kara had admitted her mistake and nothing they said or did would ever change the outcome. Nor was running an option this time. Fate had marooned them both on this ship and right now, death seemed the only way out of that sentence. Given the circumstances, that was an option that was a lot closer than he cared to admit.<p>

The best thing to do was to leave the discussion as it had ended on the flight deck a week ago and move on.

But as he heard the locker room door close behind the last pilot to leave other than the two of them, Lee knew that he couldn't do it.

"You should have never been his instructor," Lee said calmly as he turned toward Starbuck who was pulling her boots on. "You knew your relationship was clouding you decision, so why didn't you just walk away?"

Letting go of the laces she had been about to tie, Starbuck looked up at her long time friend and now CAG. She knew exactly where this conversation was going and as much as she didn't want to have it, she knew they probably needed to.

"Because walking away was too much like admitting defeat, and that's something I've never been able to do."

"He never should have been in that cockpit. As much as I loved my brother, even I could see that."

"But he wanted it, Lee." Kara said, getting to her feet. "More than anything else, he wanted to be a Viper pilot and as much as I loved him, I couldn't stand the thought of me being the one to crush that dream."

"What he wanted was to make our father proud of him and he thought that getting his wings was the only way."

"I know someone else who thought that way too," Kara replied, quietly.

Lee looked away from her and at the lockers, unable to refute the words. Despite the spotty presence their father had in their childhood, making their father proud was the only thing he and his brother had wanted. Though they had never discussed it, Lee always felt that he and Zac felt the same way - if they had been better sons then their father wouldn't have spent so much time away from them and perhaps their parents would still be married.

"One thing I've learned since coming onboard Galactica, is that neither one of you had to do anything to make your father proud. The two of you were his pride and joy, no matter how frakked up your family dynamics were."

Lee looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes. "I'm going to spend my whole life, missing him," he told her, his anger seeping away.

"All three of us will, along with everyone else we've lost, but that only means we should hold on tighter to those who we do still have left."


	32. Heal The Family

_**AN**: For anyone who was confused by the posted chapter yesterday - sorry got that drabble on the wrong collection. Here's the next drabble for this fandom! Thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed that our to me!_

_**Prompt: Tom Mason - **__"This job, it's twenty-five hours a day, eight days a week. I didn't realize the toll it was taking on us." -'Falling Skies'_

* * *

><p>"It's time to heal the wounds, Commander. People have been divided. Children are separated from their parents."*<p>

Long after he had left Dee sitting in his quarters, not wanting to hear anything else the petty officer had to say, her last words still echoed in his mind. He couldn't forget them no mater how hard he tried, perhaps because deep down he knew the truth in them.

Being apart of the military had never been an easy job. Being a career soldier took one hundred percent dedication, and those who weren't willing to make that sacrifice didn't make a career out of it. For those families, strong enough to take a backseat and support their loved ones, the family life was strained at best. Carolanne hadn't wanted to accept that backseat status, nor had she wanted it for their boys. It had taken him a long time to realize it, but he had come to realize that her decision to finally have him make the choice between his family and the military, hadn't been one of weakness but of a strength of love that he hadn't learned how to give.

Carolanne was gone now. Zak was gone. He couldn't do anything about that. What he could do something about, was not losing Lee too.

He may have known that this was a twenty-five hour, eight days a week job but for the first time he was realizing the toll it had taken on him and on the relationship he had with his son.

How many times had he challenged Lee to go with his instincts? To choose a side and devote himself to it.

Well, Lee had finally done just that. Despite the hurt of Lee choosing to go against him, he was proud of his son for being his own man.

How could he in good conscience write his son off for doing exactly what he had been challenging Lee to do?

Bill Adama wasn't so full of himself to think that he couldn't make mistakes. He had made plenty in his life. Despite still feeling that Roslin was on a wild goose chase, perhaps he had made a mistake in how he chose to put a stop to that goose chase. Actions on both sides had led to the divided fleet, and unless someone chose to give in to the other side, the fleet would stay divided.

Bill knew what living with a divided family was like. He hadn't been able to save his own family, but perhaps this time he could save the family this fleet had become to one another.

***Quote from "Home Pt. 1"**


	33. Flight School

_**AN: Okay, so this is pre-series and also fits in with my story "Flames From The Hope of a Child" in which I use both Raymond "Lonewolf" Belmont and Rebecca "Artemis" Tyree. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Sue -**__ "Don't stop the mindless violence for me." - 'Outnumbered'_

* * *

><p>Major Raymond "Lonewolf" Belmont heard the commotion before he reached the door to the briefing room used for classroom instruction by the 'Nuggets' of the Advanced Flight School at the Colonial Fleet Headquarters on Picon. It wouldn't be the first time a fight had broken out during one of his training rotation, nor would this be the last one. Seldom did he dismiss any of the trainees, unless a nugget was constantly getting into arguments or scrapes or someone got seriously hurt. Theirs was a high pressure job and fights broke out from time to time.<p>

Reaching the door to the room, Lonewolf was sure he knew which two nuggets would be the source of the commotion. Lee Adama and Rebecca Tyree had been sniping at each other since day one. The fact that they were competing for top rank in the class only added fuel to their differences. There had been times when he had thought of dismissing the both of them just for some peace, but both were kids of well respected Colonial Officers. Explaining why he dismissed two top pilots to Commander Adama and Admiral Tyree was a headache he did not want. Though a physical fight would be a first for the two of them, that escalation wouldn't surprise him.

What did surprise him, was seeing his top two Nuggets, sitting calmly in chairs in opposite corners, like two prize fighters, in the section of seats. Despite the commotion going on in the front, Adama and Tyree had their flight manual opened. The rest of the class however were egging on the two fighters, 'Hash' and Simmons.

"Attention," Lee "Apollo" Adama called out, getting quickly to his feet and standing at attention.

In the back row, opposite end of the row, Rebecca "Artemis" Tyree did likewise. The rest of the class wasn't so quick to respond to the call. A few of the nuggets on the fringes of the ring surrounding the fighters obeyed but the fight continued.

Lonewolf walked up to the podium. "Don't stop the mindless violence for me," the major called out sarcastically.

The sound of their flight instructors voice caught even the fighters attention, and the remaining pilots scrambled to attention.

"At ease," Belmont instructed now that he had all of the Nuggets' attention. He leveled his gaze at the two who had been fighting. "There had better be an entertaining story behind this behavior, because I know there isn't going to be a good reason. Hash, you care to go first."

"In front of everyone, sir?" Ricky "Hash" Hagstersch asked inreduously.

"Why not," Lonewolf replied with a shrug. "They've been an interested audience so far, well except for my two children of Zeus back there," he added with a nod to Adama and Tyree. He had purposely given them the call signs of Zeus' children in reference to their fathers.

Reluctantly, Hash started relating his side of the story, knowing his flight instructor was not going to be impressed.


	34. Latte

_**Prompt: Abby**__ - "So a latte lead to your skull fracture?" - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Still breathing heavy from the workout he had been doing when he had been summoned, Captain Lee Adama walked briskly in the direction of medbay. The summons from Galactica's med team for him could mean only one thing - one of his pilot's was injured. As he made his way through the ship, he wondered which one it was this time. As the flight deck hadn't notified him of any incidents, he knew it was not a flying related injury. Still, there were plenty of ways to get hurt on Galactica, especially considering how rowdy the pilots could get when blowing off steam.<p>

Stepping into medbay, it didn't take Lee long to spot the pilot in question. On one of the exam tables, Starbuck was sitting on the edge, holding an ice pack to her head.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Lee asked as he walked up to her.

Starbuck slowly looked up at the sound of his voice. "At least I'm not behind bars," she offered.

"Yet," Lee added, knowing that Starbuck had headed to Cloud 9 for the R&R that evening. "Do I want to know what the other guy looked like."

"Actually, I wasn't the one doing the fighting. I wasn't even drinking tonight," Starbuck told him. "All I was doing was sitting at the bar, drinking my latte, when something hit me from behind. I'm not sure what it was, but it sure did hurt. I think it may have fractured my skull."

"Not quite, Lieutenant," Dr. Cottle interjected, joining the pair of pilots. "You pilots are too hard headed for that. However, you do have a concussion which means no flying for you for the next week or so," he added, directing the last part of the comment to Galactica's CAG.

"I should have known letting you out of my sight would lead to reworking the flight rotation."

"But I was being a good girl this time around," Starbuck protested.

"Yeah, you got to hate it when enjoying a latte ends with a concussion," Lee quipped. "Only you, Starbuck."

Starbuck shot a glare at Lee before looking toward the doctor. "When can I leave."

"Maybe tomorrow morning, if you behave," Dr. Cottle said. "Tonight, you're staying here for observation. If your nice to him, perhaps the captain here will bring you a change of clothes that doesn't smell like alcohol so you don't have to wear what we have to offer," the doctor added, with a wink before walking away.

"Your bedside manner sucks, doctor," Starbuck called out to him.

"That doesn't sound like cooperation to me," Dr. Cottle called back without glancing back.

Still on the exam table, Starbuck glared at Lee who wasn't bothering to hide his amusement.


	35. Staying Alive

_**Prompt: Russell Howard - **__"Stay alive, else you be dead?" - 'Good News'_

* * *

><p>Once again he found himself out among the stars in his Viper watching the numbers tick by on his chronometer. One hundred and ninety-five launches. He wasn't even sure why he was bothering to keep count at this point. Like clockwork the, Cylons came every thirty three minutes. It didn't matter if this was launch five or five hundred, as soon as this one was over with, the countdown for the next one would begin.<p>

He was tired and he knew his pilots were tired. They weren't machines. Eventually, the relentless attacks would catch up to them. The Cylons current method of attack had already claimed victims and Lee knew it would claim more.

That was the only choice they had right now - stay alive or become just another number in the still climbing death toll.

As tired as he was, and as hopeless as the current situation seemed, Lee still planned on staying a member of that first group. He wasn't ready to let the Cylons win. He planned to see launch one hundred and ninety-six and however more came after that.

Eventually they would figure out how the Cylons were tracking them and Commander Adama would take the actions necessary to protect the fleet from that.

It was just a matter of time, and right now time was divided into thirty-three minutes sections. Once his fighter landed, living for thirty-three minutes would be the easy part. The hard part was staying alive long enough for the fleet to jump and then land his plane for the one hundred and ninety-fifth time.


	36. Erie Dream

_**Prompt: Abby **__-"What I feared has come upon me. What I dreaded has happened to me. I have no peace, no quietness, no rest. But only turmoil." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p><em>A rain fell down on the wooded landscape that he stood within. Before him lay a mound of freshly turned soil, a wooden cross standing at one end. He knew what that mound of dirt signified and the deep sadness within him told him whose grave that was.<em>

_Stepping forward see the words etched in the wood of the cross only confirmed what he already knew inside._

_**Leland Joseph Adama - Beloved Son**_

"_Was I really, dad?"_

_The question caused him to look away from the cross. Standing on the other side of the mound of dirt, stood a ghostly image of his son._

"_Of course you were," Bill whispered, wanting to be surprised by the question but knowing he wasn't. It wasn't the first time Lee had voiced that doubt to him._

"_I always wondered that you know? Often felt that the only thing I ever did to make you proud was become a Viper Pilot."_

"_I've been proud of you since the day you were born."_

"_You have a funny way of showing it."_

"_Emotions never were my strong suit."_

"_I only got the wings for you, Dad. I so wanted to make you proud and it doing so all I got in return was a life of no peace, quietness or rest. A life of turmoil. A life of continuing strife with those I loved. I got the wings for you and ended up hating you more because of them."_

"_I'm sorry," Bill whispered._

"_It's too late," Lee whispered, before his image drifted away._

With a gasp, William Adama sat up quickly, the movement causing a sharp stab of pain from his still healing wounds. Around him, the same wooded landscape surrounded him, though without the rain.

"Are you okay, sir."

Recognizing Chief Tyrol's voice, Adama looked in that direction to find the chief standing against a tree, gun at the ready. He realized then that it had all been a dream. They were still searching for Lee's group. It wasn't too late.

"Yeah, chief. Just a bad dream," Bill told him, though deep down he hoped it wasn't a foreshadowing of events to come.


	37. Line I Won't Cross

_**Prompt: Tom Mason - **__"This job, it's twenty-five hours a day, eight days a week. I didn't realize the toll it was taking on us." -'Falling Skies'_

* * *

><p>As he said the words, the words that would publicly denounce his father's actions, Lee realized how wrong this was. Yes, it might help their cause, but this was going a step too far. He might not have disagreed with the way his father had chosen to take down the president, and he sure hadn't agreed with Tigh's ill conceive declaration of martial law, but this was a step too far. His actions had without a doubt alienated him further from his father, but to do this would be crossing the point of no return.<p>

It was a step that Lee was not prepared to take.

Yes they needed to get some of the other ships in the fleet to follow them back to Kobol. To support the actions they were taken in the name of democracy. He was prepared to support that effort in almost any way. He had once again committed mutiny, had gotten crew members to help him, but those actions had been prompted by Tigh's orders - not his father's.

He would support Roslin's efforts, but he would not publicly denounce his father to further their cause. They would simply have to find another way. Rebellion might be a twenty-five hours, eight day a week effort but he wasn't about to let it push him into doing something he would regret for the rest of his life.

No, he didn't always see eye-to-eye with his father. He doubted that any son honest with themselves could claim that, but he did love and respect his father. Yes, his actions would get out but he wasn't going to wave that defiance like a flag. He still clung to the hope that one day, once things had settled down, that he and his father might be able to reconcile. That his father would understand that this wasn't about the two of them, but about Lee supporting a cause that he believed in.

Reaching out he pressed the stop button and opened the recorder. He wouldn't sacrifice anything else to this cause. Family, even one as frakked up as his, wasn't worth that price.


	38. Losing It

_**Prompt: Jonathan Archer**__ -"Have him take a look at your head" - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>There had to be a way to get close enough to the Cylon refinery to carry out the plan. That facility needed to be destroyed so that they could mine the fuel needed for the Fleet to keep going. As the conveyor tunnel came into view in the canyon ahead of him, an idea came to mind.<p>

An idea that only someone as crazy as Starbuck would even contemplate attempting and yet might be their only shot.

"Oh no, don't do this, Lee,"* he muttered softly to himself before realize that now he was talking to himself. Maybe Kara was rubbing off on him more than he cared to admit. In any case, he should probably have doc Cottle check him out if he survived this.

"The conveyor tunnel's clear. I'm going through it,"* Apollo announced over his radio, still wondering what the frak he was thinking. They had no intel as to where the conveyor tunnel went. Once he entered he was in all reality flying blind.

"You're out of you're frakking mind, Apollo,*" came Kat's response over the radio.

He definitely couldn't argue with that assessment and he was pretty sure everyone else shared her assessment even if they weren't brave enough to actually say it.

Still, desperate times called for desperate measures and as the last of humanity, they certainly were desperate.

If he pulled this off he would be a hero. If he didn't, well then he wasn't going to be around to worry about the outcome.

Before he could regain his sanity and talk himself out of this plan of action, he headed his Viper toward the tunnel opening.

***Dialogue from "The Hand of God"**


	39. Olive Branch

_**Prompt: Cate Cassidy -**__ "I want to listen, you know. If you want to tell me." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>Here he was again, sitting across the table from his son both silently eating. The fleet may have been put back together, but some things never changed. Repairing the relationship with his son that he had ruined years ago, was still proving hard.<p>

Bill Adama thought of the question he had posed only hours earlier to the reinstated President Roslin.

"_He finally takes some of my advice, and he decides to support you instead of me. You've managed to forge a better relationship with my son in the last few months than I have in his lifetime. What's the secret?_"

He had meant it as a rhetorical question. Something to fill the silence between them. However, being who she was, Laura Roslin had taken it upon herself to answer.

"_Perhaps because I listen to him. I hear the emotions between the words and comment or give advice as the moment entails. Something I've noticed about you Commander, you're very good at listening to your officers but that skill doesn't carry over so well in your personal life."_

He might not want to admit it, but deep down Bill knew she was right. In her own way, Dee had been trying to tell him the same thing.

He had listened to Dee. He had put 'the family' back together.

Perhaps now it was time to take a step toward fixing his relationship with his son. If Laura Roslin was right all he had to do was listen.

Though he would never admit it to her, Laura Roslin tended to be right about a lot of things.

"So, why did you do it, son?" Bill asked, causing Lee to look up from the table. "Why did you choose to go against your training and side with the president?"

"I thought the matter had been officially closed?" Lee asked, immediately going on the defensive.

Inwardly, Bill sighed but he pressed on. He wanted a better relationship with his son.

"Officially it has been. Consider this a father's curiosity. I'd like to know your motivations behind your actions so I can get to know my son better. That's if you would like to tell me, that is."

There it was - his olive branch. He had offered to be there to listen to his son. Now it was up to Lee to accept it.


	40. Failed Reconciliation

_**Prompt: Garry -**__"I'd better leave before I'm sorry too." - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>"That'll be all, Captain"* I said, biting back the words that were on the tip of my tongue. Words of anger that would only spiral this situation further out of control and possibly beyond repair. That was the last thing I wanted.<p>

At this point, if I said anything further on the subject I knew that I'd be sorry, too.

"_Face it. You killed him."*_

At least I hoped Lee felt some kind of remorse for the accusation he had just thrown at me. If not right away, then at some point. If he didn't, then I knew reconciliation with my eldest son would be impossible.

Refusing to look in his direction, I listened to Lee's retreating footsteps. I had hoped the two years that had passed would have given us enough time to be able to talk through the situation. Apparently, I was wrong.

Deep down, I knew their was a kernel of truth in Lee's accusation. It wasn't that I believed I was responsible for Zak's death. Both him and Lee had chosen to follow in my footsteps. And no matter what Lee thought, I hadn't pulled any strings to get him passed basic flight even if I had pushed a little to get him into basic flight in the first place. Still, Zak had passed basic flight on his own merits. He had earned his wings.

But accidents happened.

I may have influenced Zak's choices, and Lee's as well, but I hadn't killed him. The questioned remained though, how did I get that through to Lee? What could I say to my surviving son, to convince him to talk this situation through?

Talking in private clearly wasn't going to work. Lee had too many defenses up to be receptive to anything I had to say. Perhaps my opening move to reconciliation needed to be made in a less direct and more public fashion.

What that could be, I had no clue.

***Dialogue taken from the "Mini-series"**


	41. Cut In

_**AN: Not a big pairing of the Apollo/Starbuck romantic pairing but here is an attempt.**_

_**Prompt: Colin - **__"I like her, but we're not suited that way." - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>Lee felt a tap on his shoulder followed by a "may I cut in?"<p>

Lee paused in his dance with Kara, and glanced down at the man who was interrupting them. Gaius Baltar was standing nearby, to close for Lee's liking, a perfectly calm expression on his voice. What Lee really wanted to tell him was no, but the choice really wasn't his. Looking from the scientist, Lee glanced at his partner, silently asking what she wanted him to do. The slight nod Kara gave him, gave him his answer.

"Be my guest," Lee said graciously, his hands dropping from the hold he'd had on Kara while they danced.

Making his way through the other couples on the dance floor, Lee made his way to the bar. Reaching it, he turned to lean up against it as his eyes sought the couple out on the dance floor. He felt a twinge of jealousy at seeing Baltar dancing close to Kara, though he didn't understand why. He and Kara were only friends, they always had been and always would be. Sure, he liked her. Other than her biting personality, there wasn't anything not to like. Then again, he always had preferred someone he could hold an intelligent conversation with rather than just a pretty face.

It wouldn't work out between them though. Lee had come to that conclusion a long time ago, before he had even introduced her to Zak. Yes, he liked spending time with Kara. Yes, he considered her a good friend. However, he could never see himself living with her. They were both too strong willed to manage that for very long.

That still didn't change the fact that he didn't like the idea of her dancing with Baltar. There was something about the eccentric sceintist that he didn't like. That had to be the reason for his uneasy feeling right now. After all, he had been happy for Kara and Zak when the two had started dated. Had been ready to wish them all the best when they had announced their engagement. If it was just plain jealousy, wouldn't he have felt it then?

It wasn't jealousy he was feeling, he decided. He just didn't like the idea of Baltar with Kara. He wasn't right for her. This wasn't the reaction from just having feelings for Kara, but the protective instinct of a big brother.

Besides, they were much better suited for that relationship than a romantic one. Siblings fought all the time, after all.


	42. CAG Fiasco

_**Prompt: Elliot - **__"You don't have to say that, I don't know what you were thinking. Though I'm sure it was… lovely." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>William Adama let out a heavy sigh as he set the personnel file of his current CAG down on top of the others. The files of his remaining pilots were open and strewn across his desk. The one conclusion he had managed to come to was that not one of these pilots was CAG material. Perhaps in a year or two, but not now.<p>

The bottom line was, of those available, George Birch was the most qualified for the position and they had all seen how that had turned out.

He needed Lee or Kara back, preferably both of them.

A knock came from outside the room. "Come in," William Adama called out, leaning back in his chair.

As he expected, Colonel Saul Tigh came through the door, pushing it shut behind him. Crossing to the desk, Tigh handed yet another file out to Commander Adama.

"What's the bottom line?" William Adama asked, as he accepted the file he knew would contain the report concerning the latest incident with the Vipers.

"No injuries to report and Chief Tyrol says that the damage to the Vipers can be repaired with in the next 24 to 36 hours."

"Looks like we got lucky given the circumstances," Adama said, placing the file off to the side. He'd deal with it later.

"There is always a learning curve, when someone knew takes over a position like CAG on a ship for the first time," Saul offered diplomatically, refusing to voice the 'told you so' like comment that crossed his mind.

"You don't have to say that," Adama replied. "I know you didn't think Birch was the right choice from the beginning, despite supporting me. I may not know exactly what it was you're thinking but I'm sure it's some lovely 'told you so' comment, that I thank-you for keeping to yourself."

Saul smiled. The two of them knew each other too well.

"So, what do we do now?" Saul asked instead.

"Repair, regroup, and hope Birch figures out the learning curve before he gets somebody killed," William Adama replied. He indicated the files spread out over his desk. "The simple fact is, we don't have a single pilot onboard better qualified."

"May the Gods have mercy on us all," Saul said quietly, relieved that Adama was back in command and this current situation didn't fall squarely on his shoulders.


	43. She's Crazy

_**Prompt: Bruce Banner**__ -"That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell the crazy on him." - 'Avengers'_

* * *

><p>Slowly, Lee opened his eyes, looking around. As the familiar sight of Galactica's hangar bay came into view beyond his cockpit's window, he knew he was alive. As he had resigned himself to dying out among the stars when his Viper had lost power, he was thankful for that.<p>

Methodically, Lee began to slowly start moving body parts, checking for injuries. That had definitely been the hardest crash landing he had experienced and he had a feeling that tomorrow he was going to be sore. However, he was still alive and there didn't seem to be any serious injuries.

Before he had a chance to open the cockpit, it was being opened from outside the plane. "Sir, are you okay?" Chief Tyrol was asking even before the canopy was all the way back.

"Yeah, I think so," Lee replied. "I don't care to repeat that experience again though," he added, trying to lighten the mood.

Tyrol gave a sigh of relief, even as he looked from Lee to the two fighters still connected together. Now that he knew both pilots were okay, Tyrol started to ponder how he could possible separate the two crafts. He didn't even want to consider the repairs that were going to be necessary after that.

"This is going to be hours of work," Tyrol lamented out loud. "Personally, I think you have to be a bit insane to fly a Viper to begin with but she is beyond crazy."

"How do you think I feel," Lee replied, removing his helmet. "You just have to deal with the aftermath. I had another Viper coming straight at me."

Tyrol looked back at the CAG and noticed he looked very pale. "You, sure you're all right, sir?" he asked, reaching for the pilot's helmet.

"Nothing a few hours on solid ground won't cure," Lee assured him, hoping he didn't look as shaky as he felt as he climbed from the cockpit.

"Wasn't that fun, Apollo!" Starbuck called up, already down on the flight deck. The grin on her face clearly showed that she did.

"I stand by what I said out there. You're beyond insane and you're approach was too fast," Lee replied, trying to sound casual.

"You save a guy's life and this is the gratitude you get," Starbuck replied, still grinning as she watched Lee climbed slowly down from his wrecked fighter.


	44. Closer Than Ever

_**AN: So this is supposed to take place right before the lighter scene in "The Hand of God".**_

_**Prompt: Ginger **__-That hill looks closer tonight than it ever has before." -'Chicken Run'_

* * *

><p>The landing deck was quiet. There really was no reason it shouldn't be as Lee Adama was it's only occupant, and Galactica's CAG was hardly in the mood to cause a lot of noise. He knew he really should be sleeping, like most of the crew of Galactica was doing. Unfortunately, there was too much going through his head for that to be possible.<p>

He knew what his crew mates were saying - that the mission stood a better chance of success if Kara lead it. He wouldn't deny that he would rather have her out there with them tomorrow, but the crew's lack of faith in him was rattling his confidence. What if they were right?

Lee knew how important this mission was to their survival. They needed the fuel that the Cylons were sitting on or their own supply would soon be depleted. This mission could not fail.

But of all the missions he had flown in his career, never before had failure seemed so close.

It wasn't like he hadn't proven himself in his short time on board Galactica. He had already saved this ship on more than one occasion. The battle scars on the hull of the Viper before him were a testament to that. He was just as capable as any other pilot on this ship, Kara included. And as crazy as this plan of hers was, even he had to admit that it had potential if they could just pull it off.

Success or failure of the mission now rested squarely on his shoulders. It was a pressure he could handle by itself, he was used to it, but he wasn't use to the added weight from the doubts of his shipmates.

What he wouldn't give for just one person to show a little faith in him.


	45. Opening Up

_**AN: A bit of an addition to the end scene of "Black Market". Hope you all like it.**_

_**Prompt: Tracey - **__"When you can't run any more you crawl, and when you can't do that you find someone to carry you." - 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>William Adama handed Lee one of the glasses of Brandy he had just poured and then sat down himself. Placing his own glass on the coffee table, he began to undo the top buttons of his uniform jacket.<p>

"Ever since you ejected from the Blackbird, you've been different,*" William said, trying to sound casual but hoping that he might get some kind of explanation from his son.

He heard the soft sigh from beside him. Glancing over, William saw that Lee was staring up at the ceiling. "Harder to reach. I'm just trying to understand,*" he continued, reaching for his glass and leaning back against the couch cushion.

"Well, like you said Dad, we've all been through a lot,*" Lee replied, now looking down into his glass.

"True," William replied, taking a sip of the strong drink and swallowing it slowly. He knew he had to choose his next words carefully or risk Lee completely shutting him out. "That doesn't mean we have to go through it alone."

"What do you want me to say?" Lee asked, sitting forward and placing his glass on the table as if preparing to leave on a moment's notice. "That floating through space wondering if I'd be rescue haunts my dreams at night. Or that maybe I wonder how many times I'll be able to cheat death before death finally catches up with me."

Subconsciously, Lee's hand went to neck where the marks from the earlier strangulation attempt still bore witness to what he had gone through during this past investigation.

"If that's how you're really feeling, then yeah, that's what I want to hear," William replied, still leaning casually against the back of the couch.

"Part of me didn't want to be rescued," Lee said softly, voicing the feelings he had only revealed to Kara. "I thought about the task that was waiting for me when I got back from the mission, and I didn't want to make it back. I thought that maybe death was better than this losing battle we seem to be fighting."

"And now?" William asked, sitting up himself. He placed his glass on the table and reached out to rest a hand on his son's forearm.

"I go to sleep every night wondering how I'll find the strength to make it through another day."

William applied pressure to his son's arm as he spoke. "By trusting those around you and knowing you're not facing all of this alone. This constant running is tasking on all of us, but it's our only chance of survival, so we run."

"And when we can't run anymore?" Lee asked.

"Then you crawl and when that gets to much, you find someone who can carry you," William replied. "All you've got to do is say the word, and I'm there for you son," he added, sliding over and putting his arm around his son's shoulders, thankful that he had chosen to risk the possible confrontation this time around.

***Dialogue taken from the episode "Black Market"**


	46. Choose To Stay

_**Prompt: Jack Griffith -**__ "There was a time in my life when I wouldn't have thought twice about it. But, um, I lost everything once and I'm just not going to let that happen again." - 'Cedar Cove'_

* * *

><p>"Raptor 568 is away," Dee announced from her station.<p>

Lee knew what that announcement meant - yet more of Pegasus' dwindling crew had abandoned ship and left for New Caprica. Looking around the minimally staffed command center, it was hard to hold that against them. What did Pegasus have to offer them except confined quarters, stale air, and days of monotonous routine?

"Acknowledged," Lee replied, without looking over at his wife and XO.

Silence fell over the command center, and in that silence Lee could hear his wife's approaching footsteps. He wasn't surprised when her voice came from right behind them.

"Maybe they all have the right idea settling on the planet. It's been eight months. Maybe the Cylons really are just leaving us alone."

"And if they aren't?" Lee asked without looking back at Dee. "We don't have the manpower or resources to mount a ground defense. These few ships are the only thing that would stand between a Cylon attack and those below."

"What kind of serious defense could we really mount?" Dee asked.

Lee knew she had a point and the more crew they lost the harder that would be. Still, he couldn't walk away.

"You once told me you never intended the military to be your entire life. Maybe it's time to walk away, Lee?"

Turning to face her, Lee looked down at his wife. As much as he loved her, he knew he was about to make the same choice his father had so many years ago. Perhaps he wasn't so different from him after all.

"If you want to go, I won't stop you, Ana," He said softly. "As much as I would miss you, I can't leave my post and it isn't just about staying with the military. I don't care about the rank, I never have. My posting as Pegasus' Commander is more than that. It was a gesture of faith, trust and love on my father's part. I made some choices in my life that had damaged those things," Lee continued, looking down at his hands. In his mind, he could see them covered in his father's blood from this day. "And at one time I almost lost everything, including him. I won't make that mistake again. As long as he is manning his post on Galactica," Lee said, gesturing in the general direction of the ship as he looked up at her, "then this is where I'm going to be. I can only hope you can understand."

Dee was silent for a moment, but then stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. "I do," she said softly.

Lee knew then, that unlike his mother who hadn't been willing to play second fiddle to anything, Dee had chosen to stay.


	47. Reminiscing

_**Prompt: Russell Howard-**__ "If your brother sends you a video titled 'Monkey rapes Frog'- Don't open it!" - 'Good News'_

* * *

><p>If asked later, none of the three who spent the night drinking and remembering someone who had been important to all of them would recall whose idea the gathering was. And perhaps it didn't matter. What did matter, was that they were together. That all three of them had survived the relentless pursuit of the Cylons thus far, and could remember the man they had called son, brother and finace respectively.<p>

William Adama had retired first. For him, the third anniversary of his younger son's death had been bittersweet. The loss of Zak still hurt, but at least the rift his death had caused between him and Lee was well on the way to be mended. For William, that was an accomplishment given that only months ago he had once again heard only harsh words from his eldest son in regards to Zak's death. There were no accusations exchanged on this night, only memories.

With the elder Adama gone, Lee and Kara turned their reminiscing to some of the crazier things the three of them had done in their younger years. Things that neither wanted their commanding officer to know about.

Downing the of her drink, Kara had long lost count of how many she'd had, a message Zak had once sent her came to mind. Pouring herself another, she decided to see if she could finally get an answer.

"Lee, maybe you can answer something for me. Zak once sent a message that said 'if my brother sends you a video labeled "Monkey rapes Frog', don't open it'," she said. The fact that Lee was already laughing told her that she didn't really need to ask the next question. "Do you know what he meant by that?"

"I do," Lee replied, turning his near empty glass in his hands slowly. He had a thoughtful look on his face and Kara wondered if she was going to have to prod for the explanation. She was just about to, when Lee continued. "Zak always had been the less serious one of the two of us. Even when we were kids he loved pranks, often at my expense. Well, one day, after falling victim to an embarrassing prank among some of my high school friends courtesy of Zak, I decided it was time to seek revenge. I ended up rigging a camera in his room and caught him having sex with his girlfriend at the time on tape. I spent years threatening to use that tape as blackmail though I never did. Just having it to hang over his head was enough revenge for me."

"You're awful!" Kara said, though she was laughing.

"I'm awful. Zak had it coming if you asked me," Lee said, finally downing the last of his drink. "You know though, as much as I hated falling victim to his pranks, I'd gladly have to deal with it again to have him back."

The words sobered the mood, and in response, Kara poured more alcohol into Lee's glass.


	48. Your Fault

_**AN: So in the miniseries, William Adam mentions words being exchanged the day of Zak's funeral. Here is my take on that. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Prompt: CJ - **__"We're done talking now, you can go." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>After thanking the last guest for coming, Lee pushed the door to his mother's house closed. As the lock clicked, he leaned his shoulder against it, exhausted. It had been a long day. Well, week really. Ever since he had gotten Kara's call about Zak's accident. He had been grateful to his friend for informing him before the military could contact his mother as that meant he could break the news of Zak's death to his mother himself. He hadn't wanted a stranger breaking the news to her and he had wanted to be there for her when she found out. A consideration that hadn't occurred to his father.<p>

Since then he been breaking news to near and distant relatives as well as many of Zak's friends as he was able to get a hold of. He had escorted his mother everywhere she had needed to be. Had been a shoulder to cry on and someone to make the decisions she couldn't bring herself to make. Even today, he had only left her side to carry his little brother's casket to the grave site and now to play host and escort guests to the door as they left.

Listening to his mother's tears, and feeling her weight as she leaned on him throughout the day, he was once again reminded of the fact that he was doing something his father should have been doing.

But his father had walked out on his family years ago. The only influence his father had over the pas fifteen years is to lead them both into the life that had taken their father away from them.

_~Zak wouldn't have been in that plane if he hadn't been trying to make Dad proud,_~ Lee thought as he returned to the livingroom where his parents sat silently at opposite ends of the couch.

As Lee entered the room, Carolanne, got to her feet. "It's been a long day. I think I'm going to retire," she said looking from her ex-husband to her eldest son.

Lee crossed the room to her. "That's probably a good idea," he agreed. "Would you like me to walk you up?"

"No. I'm fine. You and your father can use the time to catch up."

Lee simply nodded before leaning down to kiss his mother's cheek. He watched as his mother made her way wearily up the steps.

"I'm proud of the way you've stepped up and been there for your mother these last few days," William said from his spot on the couch.

"I've had plenty of practice. I've done it since I was eight," Lee replied, turning to glare at his father. "Being the man of the house, I had to look out for both mom and Zak."

"So I heard. Your grandfather always had good reports to give."

"Maybe if you had been around more, you wouldn't have had to rely on second hand reports."

"Things didn't work out between your mother and I. I'm sorry you and Zak had to pay the price."

"Yeah, well Zak paid the ultimate price didn't he. All he ever wanted to do was make you proud of him. That's the only reason he joined the Fleet. The only reason he was in that plane."

"I never forced either of you to join the Colonial Fleet."

"Like hell you didn't. You've drilled into us the importance of serving since we were kids. You even chose the Fleet over being with you own family! The only way we could compete with that was to join ourselves. To earn our wings so we would be men in your eyes. Zak wouldn't have been in that plane if not for you!"

"Accidents happen anywhere, Lee."

"If that helps you sleep at night, keep telling yourself that," Lee told him. "You know, mom's right it has been a long day. I'm sure you can find the door yourself. It's the same one you walked out of when I was eight."

With that said, Lee turned and headed upstairs, leaving his father alone in the livingroom.


	49. Different Now

_**Prompt: Tom Mason - **__"Words sadly are just words and they can't possibly convey the gratitude that I have in my heart for those that it has been my privilege to call family since this nightmare began." - 'Falling Skies'_

* * *

><p>One month.<p>

Somehow, they had managed to hold off Cylon attacks for a whole month. Sometimes Lee wondered if it was worth it. They were still on their own, still running, and no closer to finding Earth even if it did exist.

Running wasn't living, and even a month after the initial attack that was all they were doing.

Standing behind the podium, Lee Adama looked out over the room. His pilots looked just as weary as he felt and they had good reason to. There was no break from what they were doing. No furloughs to look forward to. Each day, each appearance of a Cylon raiders, these pilots were expected to go out and put their lives on the line for people they didn't know. For the most part, this job was no longer about protecting your love ones back home because most of them had lost their loved ones in the initial attack. Anymore, wearing the uniform and pinning on the wings, meant going out their to fight for survival - your own and those in the fleet.

Each day, the pilots sitting before him, did just that. Not one of them had seriously asked to resigned. Not one of them had talked about giving up. Sure there were complaints, they were all human after all, but even through the complaints, his pilots did their job - they woke up, put on the uniform, put their lives on the line, and went to bed ready to do it all again.

So couldn't the least he could do was give them a bit of a pep talk now and then. To come off as approachable, so that even those without family knew that they had someone their for them. Things had changed. For some of these pilots, the others in this room were the only family they had.

Frak Kara and her 'you're they're commanding officer not their friend' attitude. The way he saw it, that way of thinking had no place in the world they were now living in. Why couldn't he be their commanding officer, while also letting them know he was their for them if they needed someone to lean on. After all, the men and women gathered in this room were just as much his family now as his father was.

"Good morning, everyone," Lee said as upbeat as possible, the sound of his voice drawing the attention of every person gathered in the room. "First off, let me just say that I'm proud of the job you've all been doing since this nightmare began and I wish I had better news for you, but it's going to be more of the same today," he told his pilots.

There were soft chuckles from various spots in the room at his words. In the front row, Starbuck's expression clearly told him to 'stop trying to be everybody's friend' but Lee wasn't going to listen to her advice this time. They all needed all the friends they could get, and in these times he wasn't about to let rank limit those options.


	50. Fine Friends

_**Prompt: Garcia - **__"You, my fine furry friends, are welcome." - 'Criminal Minds'_

* * *

><p>Echoing footsteps disturbing the silence of the flight deck caused Lee Adama to glance over his shoulder to find Crashdown walking toward him.<p>

"Mind if I join you, sir?" Crashdown asked.

"I thought you would be celebrating with the others," Lee replied.

Instead of sleeping, the pilots had gathered in the rec room to celebrate their escape from the Cylons. Though he had been invited by several of them to join them when he was free to do so, Lee didn't feel comfortable doing so. He may have been put in command of the fighter squadron but Lee knew he was still considered an outsider by most of Galactica's pilots.

Crashdown shrugged. "I stopped by but didn't feel comfortable there."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Crashdown looked around the flight deck. "They might be designed the same, but this place just doesn't feel the same. There is something off. You know what I mean, sir?"

"Yes, I do," Lee agreed with a nod of agreement.

Another set of footsteps caught both men's attention. In unison, Lee and Crashdown turned in the direction of the sound.

"If you're not with the other pilots, I realize you would probably feel awkward joining us mechanics," Cally said, as she crossed the flight deck to the two officers. She was carrying a bottle in each hand. "However, I thought the two of you might like to share a drink together."

Reaching the two pilots, Cally handed each man a bottle. Taking the bottle from the flight mechanic, both men thanked her.

"You're welcome," Cally told them, cheerily. "It's the least I could do after you all saved the ship today," she added before turning and heading back across the flight deck.

As Lee watched Cally retrace her steps, Crashdown twisted the lid off of the bottle, and turned toward his new superior officer. "I'd like to propose a toast, if I may, sir."

"Go right ahead," Lee replied, as he looked away from the retreating mechanic wondering how she could be so upbeat after what they had just gone through. Maybe it wasn't really important right now. The each had to deal with the events of the past twenty-four hours on their own.

Lee twisted the lid off of his bottle as Crashdown raised his own. "To those who didn't making and to staying alive to share their story so that future generations don't forget what happened today."

"I'll drink to that," Lee said, clinking his bottle against Crashdown's. Maybe it was fitting that the two pilots that had survived when the rest of their squadrons hadn't shared this drink alone together. They had plenty of time to try fitting in with their new crew. Tonight, it was time to say good-bye to those they had served with before.


	51. Tension

_**Prompt: Frances -**__ "You know how you're the chief engineer? That means you're in charge of breathing. It also means you're in charge of suffocating." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Standing on the flight deck next to his Viper, Apollo was discussing some maneuverability issues he'd had with the fighter during his last CAP. Beside him, Chief Tyrol listened intently to the information the pilot was providing him with, knowing that any piece of information could be the key he needed to finding the problem.<p>

Raised voices across the flight deck drew both men's attention. Beside another battle scarred Viper, Hot Dog was yelling at a young flight mechanic, who was clearly struggling to stay calm. Without a word to one another, both the CAG and Deck Boss started toward the pair.

"We face enough risks out there. We don't need another one added because some imbecile doesn't know how to fix the plane right!" Hot Dog yelled.

"Would you like to fix your own plane?" the flight mechanic asked, through clenched teeth. His knuckles were white as they clenched a too.

"It couldn't turn out any worse."

"What's the problem here, gentlemen," Apollo asked calmly, positioning himself to break up a fight if one should break out.

"The problem is this clown never bothered to fix the faulty maneuvering jets that I told him about yesterday!" Hot Dog exclaimed, not bothering to lower his voice despite now talking to a superior officer.

"I did fix it, sir," the mechanic said defensively, looking away from Hot Dog and toward Apollo and Tyrol. "If he's still experiencing issues then something else happened."

"We are working in less than ideal conditions and limited spare parts, Captain. Ideally, all these fighters should've been fitted with new parts by now but we've got to make do with what we've got." Tyrol glanced from Apollo to his mechanic. "Harper, why don't you go straighten out the issues Captain Apollo is having with his fighter, and I'll take over here."

Harper nodded and headed in the direction of the CAG's fighter.

Stepping closer to Hot Dog, Apollo lowered his voice as he spoke to his pilot. "You're still new to this game, but let me give you a piece of advice. Our fighters, are what keep us alive when we leave this ship, and these mechanics work hard to make sure they can do just that. Making the mechanics mad is liking angering a lion - it's something you just don't want to do."

"But-"

"Accidents happen all the time, Hot Dog. Everyone of us is only human, after all. I wouldn't tempt fate," Apollo told him, before turning away and leaving Hot Dog to wonder if he was serious or not.


	52. Feels Wrong

_**AN: Personally, I don't care for the Apollo/Starbuck pairing and this is part of the reason why. For those of you who do like that pairing, please don't bash the drabble just for that reason. You're entitled to you opinion and I'm entitled to mine.**_

_**Prompt: Nate Bazile -**__ "No we can't, because every time I look at you I see you with him." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you doing?"<em>

The question, which Lee knew was completely in his head, was asked in Zak's voice. It reminded him exactly who it was he was making out with - Kara Thrace. His friend and Zak's fiancé. Like so many other times before, he could picture the two of them together, clearly happily lost in one another. The fact that she had been with his brother was the whole reason he hadn't tried to pursue a relationship with her back then and why, despite the alcohol he had consumed, felt guilty about what was taking place now.

"I can't do this," Lee said softly, breaking away from the encounter that got more intimate the longer it went on. Turning from the bunk, he looked around for his discarded shirts.

"What!?" Kara exclaimed, clearly hurt by the abrupt end of the make-out session.

"This isn't right?"

"So, now you're worried about regulations! Nobody is going to care nowadays. All the relationships going on aboard this ship should tell you that."

"It isn't that," Lee replied, snatching his grey undershirt and green tank top off the ground. He didn't turn to look back at the woman he had been making out with only moments before.

"Oh, so then I'm not good enough for you. Perhaps you prefer the skills of that prostitute you were paying," Kara shot back angry now.

"Don't even go there," Lee told her, growing angry himself now. He had let himself get to involved in that relationship for reasons that others wouldn't understand. "And it has nothing to do with that. Any guy would be lucky to have you care about him."

"Then what's the problem, Lee!"

"I'm the problem. I can't get past the fact that you were engaged to my little brother. This all just feels wrong," he told her, slipping his shirts over his head.

"He's dead, Lee. It's not like we're having an affair behind his back!"

"I know, but even while I'm kissing you, I can see you with him. I feel like I'm betraying his memory," Lee told her, not really expecting her to understand. "I got to go," he said, heading for the hatch and wondering if he would be able to return to their bunk any time soon.


	53. Moving On

_Prompt: JD - "Endings are never easy. I always build them up so much in my head they can't possibly live up to my expectations, and I just end up disappointed." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Looking out the viewport, Bill Adama watched as the water-covered surface of Picon get bigger. Eventually, small specks of green, brown, and gey would start to appear in the blue. Though those specks would get bigger, the blue waters of Picon would always prevail.<p>

Just like his commitment to duty always prevailed over his personal life. It was just the way things were. It was the sacrifice he had made when he had chose to put on the uniform.

This time though, he was leaving for good. Oh, he still planned on being a part of his sons' lives. Planned on staying in touch with both of them and hopefully make it back for a few milestones in their lives as they grew older but their home was no longer his. The decision had finally been made - he and Carolanne were going their separate ways.

After all the arguing they had done these last couple of years, the simple signing of the papers seemed kind of anti-climatic. But what was left to be said. Carolanne wanted him to give up his career and stay home and he already new what life without the military was like. It was something that he didn't care to return to.

And so, he had signed the papers and packed his things. The most dramatic event of the whole ordeal had been his short conversation with Lee.

"_I'd never put a uniform before family."_

His son's last words to him still echoed in his mind. Though he hadn't planned on the day he moved out being the last time he saw his sons on this trip, it had turned out that way with Lee. His eldest son had refused to see or speak to him during the remainder of his leave. Though Zak had spent time with him gladly, Lee had refused to and Carolanne had refused to try to make him.

Good-bye had turned into being a hug from his youngest son on the front porch of the house he used to call home and then walking away. Zak's good-bye had been the last words he had heard and though he had called a good-bye back, he hadn't looked back. He knew what he would see - the sad face of a little boy and the stoic look of a woman who had given up on him.

Saying good-bye had always been hard and William hadn't expected anything less from this one. Still, he had expected both his sons to say good-bye and maybe just a little emotion from Carolanne.

But it wasn't to be. That part of his life was behind him and all he could do was focus on what lay ahead.


	54. Graduation Choice

_**Prompt: Cate Cassidy -**__ "And I realised, instead of being so focused on where I want to be, I should be ready when I got there." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>Lee Adama stared at the black graduation gown hanging on the back of his bedroom door. He was graduating high school tomorrow and he was the only one of his friends who didn't have definite plans yet. He may have gotten accepted to four of the five colleges he applied to but that one denial had been his first choice. It was the same school his grandfather had gone to and while Lee wasn't completely sure he wanted to be a lawyer like his grandfather, he had been set on exploring that option.<p>

But what he had his heart set on wasn't an option any longer. He still had options open to him, but he wasn't sure which one he wanted to take advantage of. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with his life. The only thing he was sure of was that if he ever had children, he wasn't going to choose the military over his family like his father had done.

Yet a family of his own wasn't something he had to be concerned with right now. He wasn't even involved with anyone now since his girlfriend of two years had broken up with him. Apparently she wanted someone who knew where they were going. Perhaps that was for the best. Looking out for his mother and little brother had been enough to worry about these last years since his father had left them.

Just because he was graduating and moving out on his own, didn't mean that responsibility was over either. He wouldn't abandon them like his father had done. Whatever he chose to do, he still needed to be able to work to help supplement the family income. He refused to leave his mother to fend for herself and Zak on her own.

Which told him what his best option was at this point. As much as he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, going to school and becoming a Fleet officer was a way to help support his mother and brother. It was something to do while he tried to figure things out. Hell, maybe he'd even earn his wings and make his father proud of him along the way, as that seemed to be the only thing his father cared about.

Maybe if he chose that path, his father wouldn't pressure Zak so much into following that path as well. Perhaps he could help his brother in more ways than one.

Turning away from the graduation gown, Lee took comfort in having made a choice for now. The future would take care of itself, one way or another.


	55. Fact Finding Mission

_**Prompt: Chloe Sullivan -**__ "It's not a date. It's a fact finding mission to see if he deserves a date." - 'Smallville'_

* * *

><p>Lee Adama stood at the stove of his childhood home, preparing breakfast. He didn't get home much these days and after all the meals his mother had cooked for him over the years, returning the favor now and then seemed like the least that he could do. Approaching footsteps caused him to look up from the blueberry pancake batter cooking in the skillet and over his shoulder.<p>

Stumbling into the room came a half-asleep Kara Thrace.

"Is there coffee yet?" she asked, sounding as awake as she looked.

"Good morning to you too," Lee replied. Apparently Kara hadn't been kidding when she claimed she wasn't a morning person.

"Whoever invented mornings should be shot?" Kara mumbled, finding a chair to stumble into.

Flipping the pancake, Lee put down the spatula and moved to get his guess for the weekend a cup of coffee. Hopefully, the bitter liquid would improve her disposition before his mother joined them. After filling a mug, he turned to the table and placed the steaming beverage in front of Kara.

Wrapping fingers around the mug, Kara inhaled the aroma from the hot beverage.

"So, Zak tells me the two of you are going on a date tonight?" Lee inquired, returning to the stove.

"It's not a date," Kara replied quickly.

"He seems to think it's a date,"Lee countered.

"It's not," Kara replied quickly. "It's a fact finding mission to see if he is worthy of a date."

"A mission, huh," Lee replied, not turning to face her so that he could hide his amused impression. "Aren't the two of you going out to dinner?"

"So?"

"Dinner for two alone always equals a date. Isn't that what you told me when you refused to grab dinner with me a couple of weeks ago."

"Frak your perfect memory," Kara mumbled, not at all happy to have her own words thrown back at her.

"So then it is a date?"

"Are you jealous?" Kara asked, finally taking a sip of the coffee that had been placed in front of her.

"Nah," Lee replied without hesitation. "Dating you would be more complicated than a relationship is worth."

Kara stared at her friend's back. "If I would more awake, I'm sure I would be insulted by that remark but as it stands I'm to tired to figure it out."

"Just drink your coffee. I'd like you to be human before my mother joins us."

Kara stuck her tongue out at Lee but then returned to the hot liquid that often felt as though it were here life line these days.


	56. Choosing to Run

_**Prompt: Russell Howard - **__"I'll tell you how to deal with an escaped Rhino. You f**** run!"- 'Good News'_

* * *

><p>The choice was his. Whatever course of action he chose, the men and women on this ship would follow him because it was what they were sworn to do. As for the civilian ships, they knew they didn't stand a chance against the Cylons without the Galactica. Whatever they were told to do, he knew the captains of those ships would do it.<p>

Given Starbucks report, he knew they were beaten. The Cylons, mankind's creation, had come back for revenge. They had taken them by surprise and decimated the human civilization. The fact that no other military vessel had rendezvoused with them here at Ragnar told William Adama that they had only one option left - run.

So the question was, did they leave the civilian ships here and hope they were safe from the Cylons or did he risk all their lives by trying to protect the civilian ships long enough for everyone to make the jump.

His gaze fell on Dee and Roslin's assistant talking quietly and Roslin's words came back to him - 'they better start having babies".

In order for the human race to survive, all the ships currently taking safe harbor in the storm had to escape the Cylons. Engaging the Cylons in the hopes of victory was simply suicide. Even engaging them to allow the civilians to escape could be suicide, but it was the only way that they were all going to be able to make a run for it.


	57. Take Care of Him

_**Prompt: Andy -**__"And raising a child is the greatest honor a person can have so… take care of him." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>Somehow, he had known Lee would be here. Was it a pilot's intuition or a father's intuition? William Adama wasn't sure which one it was, but he had known. Didn't that count for something.<p>

Standing at the top of the steps leading down to the flight deck, William Adama gazed down at his son. He could see the doubt and uncertainty there on his face and who could blame him. With the talk that was going around the ship, anybody's confidence would be shaken. Add into that the fact that Lee was still a newcomer in the eyes of the crew, and he couldn't fault the crew's reaction. Starbuck _was _the one familiar one. They were certain of her abilities.

And William Adama was certain of Lee's abilities. Yes, none of them would have thought up this crazy plan of Starbuck's, but he knew Lee could pull it off. It wasn't just a father's pride either. Lee had proven himself in the thirty-six days since the Cylon attack on more than one occasion.

After tomorrow, the whole crew would come to realize that - if they didn't all get killed in this desperate mission that is.

A memory came to him. Words of wisdom from his father on the day Lee was born. Both his parents had been at the hospital with him and Carolanne, awaiting the birth of their first grandchild. As he had taken Lee from Carolanne, holding him in his arms for the first time, his own father had been standing right by his side.

"_Raising a child is the greatest honor a person can have. Make sure you take care of my grandson,"_ Joseph Adama had told him, his hand resting on William's shoulder.

It was advice that William had often found himself failing at over the years. He had never been the father Joseph Adama had been. Never been the father that his two sons had deserved. He couldn't even claim to have tried his best, because when things had gotten difficult, he had run leaving Carolanne to raise the boys on her own. The only thing he could claim, was that he had always loved his sons.

"_It's not too late to do what I told you to do."_

The words in his head were spoken in Joseph Adama's voice, just like they had been many times while growing up. It was the only lecture that William had ever receive following a failure because he hadn't done what his father had told him to do.

"I hear you, dad," William said softly, as he stepped toward the steps. It was time to let Lee know that he had at least one person who believed in him. One person who was confident he could carry out the mission he had been given.

I


	58. Strip Triad

_**AN: So this is supposed to be pre-series on whatever ship Lee served on before the Cylons attacked.**_

_**Prompt: Fiona - **__"Excuse me. Oh. How nice to see you clothed." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>Her head was pounding. It was a clear sign that she had consumed too much alcohol last night. The fact that she couldn't remember much after the first couple of hands of Triad led to that deduction as well.<p>

Skipping the morning briefing and heading to sick bay had crossed her mind. The only thing stopping her was that the war games was starting today. Every viper pilot in the fleet looked forward to the annual war games as it broke up the monotony of their routine. Pounding head or not, she planned on being in the cockpit tonight. She just needed the pain medicine to kick in.

Opening the door to the briefing room, she stepped through the hatch. As she wasn't much paying attention, she was only a few steps in when she bumped into someone one.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, glancing up to see who it was she had walked into. "Sir," she added hastily, seeing that the person she had walked into was the newly promoted Captain Lee Adama._ ~At least it wasn't the CAG,~_ she thought ruefully.

"No problem," Lee replied easily, as the corners of his mouth turned up in a small smile. "Nice to see you at least remembered your clothes this morning, Harmony," he added in a teasing voice. "We weren't sure you would, given that you left your clothes in the rec room when you left last night."

"Oh, no," Harmony moaned, recalling now that they had been playing strip Triad last night and she hadn't done well.

Moving toward the closest row of chairs, she was wishing she had headed for sickbay this morning after all.


	59. Speeches

_**Prompt: Samson - **__"Since we're all here and you're all sober enough to appreciate my wise words." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Four hours after the destruction of the Cylon base, the pilots of Galactica hadn't stopped celebrating the victory. After the initial celebration on the flight deck, post flight duties had been carried out by pilots and mechanics alike. The flight deck was now quiet, all the Vipers ready for the next time they would be needed, and the pilots had moved the celebration to the rec room.<p>

"Can I have your attention please?" Lee Adama shouted over the chaos that reigned in the rec room as William Adama slipped through the hatch.

The request, just like the Commander's entrance, went unnoticed.

"Everybody shut the frak up!"

William suppressed a smile at his son's less than eloquent, though more effective, attempt at getting his pilots' attention.

As the room quieted and heads turned toward the CAG , Lee noticed his father's presence.

"I didn't realize you were there, sir," Lee said. "Did you want to say something."

"After the effort you put into getting their attention, I can wait until after you're done," William replied lightly.

Lee nodded and then glanced around the room at the pilot's who were now quiet and looking in his direction. Holding up the bottle he held, he began to address them.

"I know you all want to celebrate, and you deserve it, but while everyone is still accounted for and sober enough to comprehend what I have to say, I wanted to take the time to honor those who paid the ultimate sacrifice today with a moment of silence."

Lee recited the names of those pilots who hadn't survived the days' operation and then the room got quiet. After a minute had passed, he glanced over at Commander Adama.

"I don't want to interfere with your celebration tonight, so I'll make this short," William Adama said, as eyes turned in his direction. "We scored a major victory today. We were able to obtain much needed fuel out from under our enemy's noses while destroying their processing plant. Today was the first day of this war that we've been able to mount an offensive instead of just being on the defensive. Each of you made this victory possible, however I think we need to take a moment to congratulate the person whose leadership and quick thinking brought about a victory when things were looking bleak - Captain Lee Adama."

The gathered pilot's erupted in applause and shouts of congratulations for their CAG. William gave them a few minutes before holding his hand up for their attention again. "That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy yourselves tonight. You've all earned it," he told them.

As chaos erupted again, William exchanged one last glance with his son, before slipping out of the room to allow the pilot's their night of celebration.


	60. Self-Relection

_**Prompt: June Carter -**__ "You're mean, you're just mean. You're a mean man, and I knew it. I've known it all along." -'Walk The Line'_

* * *

><p>Saul Tigh looked in the mirror and saw himself staring back at him.<p>

_How the frak did things get so far out of hand?_

He never wanted command. He'd always been content to be the XO. To support Bill Adama, the only person who had remained true to him despite his rough exterior, bad habits, and horrible people skills. He wasn't sure what Bill had seen in him, still saw in him, but Bill Adama was the one man he didn't want to let down.

And it seemed like he was doing just that. Yeah, sure, the crew was following. Going along with the martial law that had been declared. It was out of fear though, not respect, like if Bill was in command and not fighting for his life down in med bay.

What was it he had told Bill right after this nightmare had began - if the crew didn't hate the XO then he wasn't doing his job.

It was an excuse to hide behind and Saul knew it. Life had made him bitter and he was determined not to let anyone get too close to him. After all, the one person he had left in with no reserve had probably slept with most of the men around his age, and quite a few younger, in the colonial fleet. Could he really be faulted for wanting to keep people at arm's length and being an ass was the perfect way to do just that.

Ass or not, there was one thing he couldn't do, and that was to be responsible for harm coming to Lee Adama. Yeah, the kid had pulled a gun on him. Yes, he had just sided with the president, and who knew what other crew members had been aiding them, to escape the brig and go on the run. The fact was though, Lee was Bill's son and a decent person. A decent person who was brave enough to stand up to Saul Tigh and not cower like so many others did.

Frak, maybe Lee was even doing the right thing in this instance, not that Saul could admit that publicly. He couldn't afford to show any other weakness in front of the crew, like he had with letting Lee's ship escape, or things would unravel even more. As frakked up as things were, he still had to hold things together for Bill.

Disgusted, Saul turned away from the mirror. He didn't like what he saw there but it was too late to change. He was who he was and he had a job to do.


	61. Numbers Game

_**Prompt: Will -**__ "You really are blunt when you're tired. I kind of want to keep you awake another 12 hours and see how deep this rabbit-hole goes." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>"What the frak was that out there," Starbuck shouted, walking briskly toward Apollo. As he turned to face her, she gave him a shove, causing him to stumble backwards a few steps. "That was a civilian ship!"<p>

"We had our orders," Lee replied, regaining his balance and taking a step toward the irate pilot.

"We had our orders," Starbuck mocked. "Frak the orders. We're not robots. We can think for ourselves. Oh wait, I forgot, Lee Adama does everything his daddy says. That's why you're in the uniform in the first place, isn't it. Trying to make the old man proud. He says jump you say how hi. You might as well be brainwashed. Try thinking for yourself for a change!"

"Wow, you really are blunt when you're tired," Lee replied, trying to keep his voice even as he stood his ground. "And as much as I would love to stand here and see how deep this rabbit-hole goes, I have work to do and so do you Lieutenant. Take care of post-flight checks, hit the rack and then perhaps we can continue this conversation in a rational manner."

"You don't think I'm being rational! I suppose you think blowing a civilian ship out of the sky was frakking rational than?!"

"Given that the said Civilian ship wasn't responding to hails and was carrying nukes toward the rest of the fleet, then yeah, maybe it was the rational thing to do," Lee replied, not entirely sure he believed that. However, he knew he had to justify the commander's order in front of the others watching this scenario play out on the flight deck no matter what his personal feelings were.

"I hope the rationale that it was all just a numbers game allows you to sleep at night, Captain," Starbuck added before spinning on her heel and marching toward her fighter.

"I hope so, too," Lee said softly as he turned and headed toward the ready room, wanting to be alone and attempt to lose himself in some mundane paperwork.


	62. Needed Answers

_**Prompt: Fiona **__- "That's Swahili for 'Buggar Off'" - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>Now that the meal was winding down, William Adama allowed himself to start to relax. They had somehow managed to get through dinner without the discussion of recent events deteriorating into an argument. Given the people gathered around the table and what they had been through lately, that was no small feat. After all, Saul Tigh seemed to live off irritating those around him. Even William himself found him abrasive at times. Since being forced to serve onboard Galactica, Lee hadn't disguised his disapproval of Tigh's actions, though he had never been outright insubordinate before this latest event. As for him and Lee, well conversations had a history of deteriorating quickly between them no matter the topic.<p>

The three of them sitting down together had been a risk, but a necessary one. They had all made choices and taken actions that were controversial and yet pivotal to getting where events had taken them. Yet, if they were truly going to be one fleet, then the three of them couldn't just keep going without discussing what had transpired regarding Kobol.

And discuss it they had, from William's decision to stage a coup against the president, to Lee's decision to side with Roslin, and the events that lead to Saul's declaration of martial law which Lee had once again disagreed with.

"I think I'm going to retire," Lee announced, getting to his feet and turning from the table.

"Before you leave, there is one more question I want an answer to," Saul announced, stopping Lee's retreat.

William drew a deep breath and held it, waiting for fireworks to begin.

"Were you really going to pull the trigger on that gun you pointed at my head?" Saul asked, staring at Lee.

"There are some things we'll never know the answer to," Lee replied calmly before turning and striding out of the commander's quarters.

Saul looked over at William. "Why do I feel like I was just told off?" the colonel asked.

"Because I think that answer was Swahili for 'buggar off'," William replied calmly, wondering if even Lee knew the answer to Saul's question himself. "Can I refill your glass?" he asked, getting to his feet wanting to change the topic as quickly as possible.


	63. Top Of The World

_**Prompt: Frances - **__"Look at this, the whole world's up here."- 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Small town boy.<p>

He was okay with that label. It wasn't anything to be ashamed of. He had been content being a big fish in the little pond of their hometown. The only reason he had decided to join the Colonial Fleet was because it was the only way he could have access to further education. As much as his parents loved him, sending him to college just wasn't financially in the cards.

He may have been a small town boy but he wasn't stupid. He would let the military open doors for him that would not be accessible to him under other circumstances. After all, he only had to put in so many years as payment for the education he so desperately wanted.

"We're almost there," his climbing partner called back excitedly.

If he survived to finish his training after all. Just how did he let himself get talked into making this climb. He was quite content to keep his feet on solid ground rather than cling to some rock face in the middle of nowhere.

It wasn't long before a hand was reaching out to help him back on to solid ground. Gratefully, he reached out and took it.

"Look at that view!" Rebecca Lynn Tyree exclaimed, waving her hand excitedly to the panoramic view that surrounded them. "Didn't I tell you it was worth the climb!"

Slowly, Felix turned around and his breath caught. It really was a spectacular view. It almost felt as if he could see all of Sagittaron laid out before him. It was one of the most magnificent things he had every seen.

"This is my absolute favorite climb. Has been ever since my father first took Todd and me when I was sixteen."

"It's a spectacular view. I could stay here forever," Felix commented.

"See. Wasn't this a good way to spend our weekend leave."

"It's not so much that as the idea of climbing back down is more daunting than the climb up," Felix replied, taking his eyes off the view in front of him and looking down the mountain side they had just climbed up.

Rebecca Lynn punched him lightly on the arm. "The climb down is the easy part. First though, let's enjoy our lunch. The climb up made me hungry."

_~Easier, huh,~ F_elix thought as he turned away from the edge. He didn't really want to dwell on just how easy getting down could be.


	64. Had Enough

_**Prompt: Fiona -**__ "You clearly don't want to be here, I think you should leave." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>Each time he came home, she told herself that this time would be different. This time her husband would leave his work behind him and actually be here - be with them. He would give his sons the attention that they craved from their father. Give them the attention that they deserved. That this time he wouldn't be counting the hours until he could get back to the stars - back to his ship.<p>

The thing about William Adama was that he was solid, loyal, and dependable. Unfortunately, his loyalty lied with the Fleet and not with his family.

Deep down, she had known this time would be no different. William would come by to spend time with them, but he wouldn't be completely here. His heart would still be with the Fleet that he served. The Fleet that she had helped him get back to, thinking that being back in the military would give him more time at home than running freight had. How wrong she had been on that accountant.

She was tired of playing second fiddle to the Colonial Fleet. Of making excuses for him to their sons, whom he didn't even bother to come up and say goodnight to at night because he was getting updates from contacts on the ship.

"I'm done," she said simply, walking into the kitchen where William was rinsing out his coffee mug.

"Excuse me?" William replied, turning around. The confusion was clear on his face.

"I'm done," Carolanne said again. "I can't do this anymore. Even when you're here, your job comes first. You probably know more about what is happening on that frakking ship you serve aboard than what is going on in your sons' lives."

"That's not true."

"Then tell me what Zak wants for his birthday?"

"A dog?" William guessed. Didn't every little boy want a dog?

"A remote airplane," Carolanne told him. "Do you even know how many batters Lee struck out today at the game?" She paused, taking in her husband's lost expression. "I didn't think so."

"I know his team won."

"Well, at least you know what we went out to celebrate tonight then," Carolanne replied, not at all impressed. "You clearly would rather be with your precious Fleet than here, so perhaps you should just leave."

"Can't we talk this out?"

"We have. We have the same conversation every time you're home but apparently you don't remember that either. Well, I'm done. The Fleet wins. I'm sick of being your mistress anyway."

With that said, she turned and headed upstairs.

"Carolanne," William called after her.

She didn't bother stopping though. She hoped William would still want to be a part of their sons lives, and she wouldn't begrudge them that, but as for herself, she was through.


	65. Over Indulgence

_**Prompt: Macs -**__ "You left me on the floor! Did you even check if I was still alive?" - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>Pulling his tank top over his head, Lee didn't bother to look toward the entryway at the sound of the footsteps. He didn't need to in order to know which bunkmate was stumbling into the room.<p>

"Well, that's one less person I have to go down and wake up this morning," Lee commented as he continued to get dress.

"Thanks for just leaving me there on the floor last night," Starbuck muttered as she made her way to her locker.

"What? I was supposed to carry you back here, and then go back and lug the rest of the drunk pilots back to their bunks too?" Lee asked. "No one made you drink so much that you passed out. That was your choice."

"Did you even bother to see if I was still breathing?" Starbuck asked, opening her locker. The second she saw Lee's smiling face looking back at her from the picture of her with both Adama brother's, Kara regretted that action.

"Yes, I did. You mumbled something to me about fuzzy dice, and I decided I didn't want a further explanation to that."

"I woke up with Bull's Eye hand draped over me. I only hope I didn't do anything I'll regret later," Kara told him, grabbing her toiletries and new clothes and quickly shutting the door. She didn't care if she was late for the morning briefing, she was taking a shower.

"When Crashdown and I left, Bull's Eye was passed out at a table," Lee commented turning from his locker now dressed in his pilot uniform. "I guess he got lonely down there in the rec room," he said, a smirk on his face as Kara turned to face him.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Kara muttered.

"No, what I'm going to enjoy too much is watching my pilots' who drank way too much last night stumble into morning briefing," Lee told her turning toward the door. "You've got a half hour before it starts and just an FYI, I'm paging anyone who isn't there on time."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," Lee called out over his shoulder as he left the room leaving Kara staring at the door that shut behind him.


	66. Recurring Dream

_**Prompt: Hoynes **__- "Well, you know now that you mention it I've been having this recurring dream about killing you what do you think that means?" - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>This was an all to familiar scene. Once again Saul found himself at odds with Starbuck, who just couldn't seem to stay out of trouble. Maybe if she could learn how to follow orders but somehow Galactica's XO didn't see that happening. No wonder the Pegasus had gotten tired of dealing with her.<p>

"You know, things were really peaceful without you on this ship," Saul told her, trying to reign in his frustration. What he really wanted to do was toss her in the brig indefinitely but getting that past Bill was easier said than done.

"I'm so sorry to rain on your parade," Starbuck replied, not sounding one bit sorry.

"I'm sure you are," Saul replied sarcastically. "You know, if there is something you want to talk about, talking about it would probably be preferable to being at each other throats indefinitely."

Starbuck smirked at him as she replied. "You know, there is this recurring dream I have. I dream about killing you. What do you think it means?"

Saul sighed in frustration. It was clear he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. He'd just let Lee and Bill deal with her. They're the two that were always defending her anyway.

"It's probably prophetic because eventually dealing with you is going to lead to a heart attack," Saul muttered as he turned and headed toward the exit.

"Does that mean we're through here, sir?" Starbuck called after him.

"You figure it out," Saul called back to her, not needing to look over his shoulder to know she was still wearing the smirk.

How did he ever let Bill talk him into being XO anyway?


	67. Future Nights

_**Prompt: Abbey - **__"You got lots of nights. Smart people who love you are gonna have your back."- 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>"I'm not kidding, Captain," Cottle called out as Lee Adama walked toward the exit of medbay. "I get reports of you doing anything but taking it easy for the next twenty-four hours and I'll have you tied to one of these beds."<p>

Lee waved a hand in response to the old doctor's directions as he continued to walk toward the exit. He didn't feel like making a verbal response even though the only thing he wanted to do right now was collapse in his rack. He was exhausted and felt like he had been hit by a truck or something. Then again, he supposed suffocating in deep space and being brought back to life was probably a valid reason to feel that way.

As he stepped through the door into the corridor, Lee Adama came to an abrupt stop to keep from running into the person coming toward medbay. Suddenly he found himself standing face to face with his father.

Before Lee could get over his surprise enough to say anything, he found himself enveloped in his father's strong arms. Moments later her returned the hug even as he let himself relax against the older man. It was a rare show of affection from his father, and given the turmoil of feelings he had experienced over the last few hours, a welcomed one. He may not have wanted to make it back, but right here and now, he was thankful that he had. Thankful for the crewmates that had plucked him from the cold clutches of deep space and forced life back into him.

He may have given up on himself and their struggle for survival, but Lee realized that no one had given up on him, least of all his father. Maybe that was enough of a reason to go on - not for himself but for the people around him who cared about him and would put their life on the line for his.

A few hours ago, Lee was sure last night had been his last night. He had taken out the resurrection ship, another mission successfully completed, but hadn't been looking forward to the secret one still ahead of him. The mission that he didn't believe in but felt compelled to follow through on because of Kara and his father. Death was the only way he could see out of that mission. The only way he could manage to not let his father down.

Now, not only did he know he had more nights ahead of him, but he wanted to see those future nights.


	68. New Command

_**Prompt: Abby - **__"Have you ever wanted something so much- but it scared the hell out of you?" - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Sitting in the co-pilot seat of the raptor, Lee Adama didn't have anything else to do than to watch the Pegasus get bigger. The Mercury class battlestar was impressive to begin with, but Lee was now looking at her in a different way. Pegasus was now his ship.<p>

It was probably a good thing he wasn't the one piloting the raptor as Lee was sure that if his hands weren't pressed against the top of his legs they would be shaking.

"You okay there, _Commander_?" Helo asked from the pilot's seat, putting emphasis on Lee's new rank.

"What?" Lee asked, taking his eyes off his new command and looking over at Helo.

"You looked far away there, sir. Just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lee replied, his gaze drifting back to the Pegasus. "Have you ever wanted something, yet it scared the frak out of you at the same time?"

Helo nodded, even though he knew his companion couldn't see the gesture. "Yeah. I've been there. Quite recently, actually," he replied, his thoughts going to Sharon, the Cylon infiltrator he had fallen for. Their future was unclear and uncertain, but it was something he was willing to fight for. Knowing Sharon was a touchy subject with Lee, for reasons he did understand, Helo didn't elaborate on that. "You're ready for this though."

"I sure hope so because the last thing I want to do is let my father down once again."

"You won't. You never have."

Lee looked quickly over at his traveling companion, opening his mouth to protest the statement. Helo didn't give him a chance though.

"You're the only one who doesn't believe that, but then I've learned that, like your father, you hold yourself to higher standards than you do everybody else. That reunion back on Kobol, that wasn't a look of disappointment on the Old Man's face. It was the look of a father who was happy to see his son again, a son whom he was proud of for making his own choices instead of just following orders blindly."

Lee thought of his father's words during a sparring match not long before they had discovered Kobol and couldn't find a decent argument to counter Helo's words.

"Pegasus is getting an exemplary officer who leads by example. Who doesn't ask more of those who serve under him than he expects from himself. Who knows how to give out support and encouragement along with orders. Given what that crew has gone through, I think that's exactly what is needed over there. Galactica's loss is Pegasus' gain."

Lee didn't say anything as he looked back at the ship he was taken command of. If he had really managed to make that much of an impression on Helo in the short time they had served together, than perhaps he was ready for this.

That didn't mean this still didn't scare the frak out of him.


	69. Facing the Worst Case

_**Prompt: Vincent - **__"You know, all my life I've always been a bit of a scaredy. Always worrying about the worst case. Well here it is. I don't think it's possible to get any worse. So there's nothing left to be scared about, except that moment before the end." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>"I want all my pilots to make it back."*<p>

His father's words echoed in his mind as Lee made his way from CIC to the hangar deck. Lee had read the hidden message in the words this time. Trouble was, Lee knew that coming back wasn't a promise he could realistically make this time.

Every pilot knew the risks they took each time they climb into the cockpit. The possibility of not making it back was always there in the back of your mind. For Lee, perhaps it was a bit more prominent than it should have been. There was always a part of him that had worried about the worse case, even more since Zak's accident.

All those worst case scenarios though paled in comparison to what they were facing now. This wasn't just his own survival or those of his shipmates that he was fighting for. If they failed this time, it could very well be the end of the human race. It was definitely do or die time and he was pretty sure everyone onboard Galactica was realizing that.

There was nothing left to be scared about. He had already faced death twice today and won. How hard was it to do that one more time?

Yet, even in the midst of their fight for existence, his father, the man he had often wondered if he had realized he had two sons, had taken the time to convey a personal message. It didn't matter that it was a cryptic one. Coming from his father, those words were as close to 'I love you' as Lee expected.

If this was the time that the worst case scenario came true, then Lee was prepared for it. He was either going to protect Galactica and the civilian ships or he was going to give his life in the effort. For the first time, there was no fear or worry in his mind. There were only two outcomes, and he knew which one he was striving for.

***Dialogue from the Miniseries**


	70. Don't Go

_**Prompt: Julie Thatcher**__ - "No. I won't listen to you. I don't want you to go. I'll hate you if you do. I mean it. I'll hate you if you leave me." - 'When Calls the Heart.'_

* * *

><p>Standing in the doorway, fifteen year old Zak Adama watched silently as his older brother packed things into a duffel bag. Suddenly, it was very real. His older brother was leaving. Running off to join the Colonial Fleet, just like their father.<p>

"You're actually going through with it then. You're abandoning me just like he did."

The accusation caused Lee to pause and turn toward the doorway. The devastated look on his little brother's face felt like a knife in the heart.

"I've got to go. I don't know what else to do," Lee replied, hoping he could make his brother understand his reasons. "There's no money for me to go to college and joining the Fleet will give me a steady job so I can send money back to you and mom. Money to set aside for your education."

"I don't care about that. I don't want you to leave."

"I have to."

"After all the times you complained about Dad caring about the Fleet more than us and you're doing exactly the same thing."

"No, I'm not. I'll never put the Fleet before you or mom but I also need to be able to provide for the two of you."

"So you can send money like Dad does but never call and hardly visit."

"I'll call every chance I get, Zak," Lee told him, dropping the shirt in his hand and taking a step toward his little brother. "I promise."

"Dad promises too and he never follows through. If you leave Lee, I'll hate you forever. I mean it. If you go off to the Fleet that already stole our father from us, then I want nothing to do with you," Zak yelled at his brother before turning and fleeing from the bed room, leaving behind a shocked older brother who had no idea how to make this situation better.


	71. My Children

_**Author's Note: Okay, this one is a bit different. Yes, it's actually written from the point of view of the ship. **_

_**Prompt: Eifion **__- "I know you've had it tough, but you ever come near my children again - I'll kill you." - 'Pobol y Cwm'_

* * *

><p>Things were quiet once again. It was how I liked it. There was a time in my youth that I had enjoyed excitement. When I had looked forward to the thrill of battle. But those times were long gone. I had seen too much. Had required too many repairs by the children whose lives were my responsibility.<p>

I remembered them all. Every child that had served onboard my decks, I remembered. Had watched them live, laugh, learn and grow. Had seen them come and go. Listened to their tears and shouts. Had lamented each one of them who had died while serving onboard me.

I had been looking forward to retirement. Looking forward to my corridors being filled with people learning about what my life had stood for instead of people trying to protect loved ones and their way of life from the enemies who looked to destroy us. I had served my time. Didn't I deserve the rest?

Apparently, the universe didn't think so. Once again, I had been called on to be the battleship I was destined to be. To once again face the enemy had I been created to destroy. And together, with my children who had remained, we had won yet another victory amongst so much destruction.

It looked as though retirement was going to have to wait. Once again, I was being called upon to protect. This time, I was needed to protect my children's very existence and I would do it. If any of those Cylon scum came near my children, my plan was to blow them to pieces.


	72. Motivation

_**Prompt: JD**__ - "I wanna be like you... But a more successful you." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Zak felt unsettled from this argument with Lee. His older brother had made some valid points. He didn't have the natural ability in the cockpit that their father had apparently passed onto Lee and not him but that didn't mean he couldn't do this. He'd just have to work a little harder. After all, he had passed basic flight. He could do this.<p>

The thing that Lee didn't understand was his reasons for doing this. Yeah, he did want to make their father proud. What son didn't? However, that wasn't the main reason. There was someone who's approval he wanted much more than his father's.

His father had left him a long time ago. Left him in the care of a drunk and an older brother who had given up too much to make sure his little brother had a better life than him. He recalled telling Lee he'd hate him if he had left to join the fleet. All he had understood then was that Lee was leaving him just like their father had. But Lee had kept his promise to stay in touch. Lee had also managed to save enough money for Zak to go to college.

The thing was, by the time he had graduated high school, there was only one thing Zak wanted to do - he wanted to be like his older brother.

Zak withdrew the photo he kept in his pocket. Looking down at it, he saw his brother's face looking back at him, clad in the grey dress uniform of the Colonial Fleet. He understood now why Lee had made the choice he had back then. Should he try to make his brother understand his own motivations now.

Striding to the open window, Zak spotted Lee striding across the grounds. All he had to do was shout Lee's name and he knew his brother would stop. Knew his brother would hear him out. Lee had always made time for him. Had always been there to help solve his problems.

However, perhaps telling Lee his real motivations weren't fair. Lee seemed convinced that he was making a mistake. Knowing his brother, Lee wouldn't be proud that Zak was trying to follow in his footsteps, but guilty. After everything his brother had done for him, Zak didn't want to throw another burden upon Lee's shoulders.

For know, he would let Lee believe what he wanted to. Afterwards, when he made it through Advance flight and proved that he was just as good of a viper pilot as his brother, then he would tell Lee his real motivation. Tell him that it wasn't their father he was trying to be like, but that he wanted to be like his older brother.

Zak looked back at the photo he held. "I'll show you Lee," Zak said softly "I'm going to be just like you, even if it takes a lot of work. I just plan on being an even better pilot than you."


	73. Bail Out

_**Prompt: Marcus -**__ "What's it like to be arrested?" - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>He had known leaving Kara alone at the bar had been a bad idea. The girl could find trouble when she was sober. When she was drinking, she was a magnet for trouble. Ready or not, he should have insisted she leave with him.<p>

But no, he had given in to her 'I'll be fine. I'm a big girl', line and had left. It must have been the alcohol impairing his own judgement.

So here he was, walking into the base prison at two a.m. to bail her out for who knew what. Stepping up to the desk, the sergeant behind the desk looked up from the book he was reading.

"May I help you."

"I'm here to bail out Lt. Kara Thrace," Lee replied.

"You the boyfriend?"

"Ah, no. Just a friend," Lee replied. "She's actually dating my brother."

"Well, if I were you, I wouldn't be the one to tell your brother what she was doing."

"Which was?" Lee asked, even more curious than before as to what Kara had gotten arrested for.

"Doing a strip tease on the bar. From what I hear, she was actually making pretty good money. You might want to have her pay you back for posting bail."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lee replied, amused. He definitely wasn't going to let Kara live this one down.

After taking care of the paperwork, Lee followed another sergeant back to the cell Kara was in. His friend was relaxing on her back on the simple bunk within the cell.

"So, tell me, how does it feel to get arrested?" Lee asked, trying and failing to keep a smirk off his face.

"Hopefully, I won't remember it in the morning," Kara replied, climbing to her feet slowly. "So am I sprung?" she asked.

"You're sprung," the sergeant, who had accompanied Lee, replied, stepping forward to unlock the cell door. "And don't worry about forgetting what you did to land yourself here. I'm sure someone took pictures."

Lee smiled and Kara groaned at the thought. She was never going to drink again...well at least until next time.


	74. Be Me

_**Prompt: Nate Bazile - **__"I don't wanna try to be you anymore. I wanna be me." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>No matter how much he tried to deny it, the simple truth was, he had ended up spending his life trying to be like his Dad. He had chosen to follow in his father's footsteps, joining the Colonial Fleet and earning his wings. He had felt a certain amount of satisfaction when he heard people comparing him to his father because he hoped that meant his father would be proud of him.<p>

That was what he really wanted. It wasn't that he wanted to be like his dad, he had simply wanted his father to be proud of him and his father had made it clear to both him and his brother that there was only one way to do that.

"_A man isn't a man until he wears the wings of a Viper Pilot."_

So he had earned his wings so he would be a man in his father's eyes. His younger brother had done the same thing, only Zak never should have been in the cockpit. He had seen it. Why hadn't their father? But once again the man had put the military in front of his family. All he had wanted was to be able to boast that both his sons were Viper pilots.

Except now, there was only one son to be proud of. One son to carry on the family name and the family tradition.

"_Accidents happen, both in life and in the military."_

That was true, but Zak's death was an accident that could have been avoided. If their father hadn't put so much emphasis on the importance of being a Viper Pilot or if he hadn't used his pull to get Zak through flight school.

That wasn't the type of person that he wanted to be. He didn't want to put organizations or statuses above individuals. A father should love and be proud of his son because of who he was as a person and not because of some metal pin he wore.

If he was ever lucky enough to become a father, that would be the type of father he would strive to be. For the first time in his life he knew, he didn't want to be his father - he wanted to be himself.


	75. Owe It To You

_**Prompt: Lux Cassidy -**__"Yeah well, I owe it to you." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>"Should you be drinking?" Lee Adama asked as he watched his father pour brandy into a glance from his spot on the couch.<p>

William Adama was still healing from the gun shots he had suffered at the hands of Boomer.

"Probably not," Bill acknowledged even as he continued to pour the amber colored liquid. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thanks," Lee replied, suppressing a sigh. He knew further discussion on the subject was pointless. His father would do what he wanted to.

Putting the stopper back in the bottle, Bill placed the bottle back in it's place. Picking up his glass he walked over to the couch and lowered himself down on it.

"So, care to tell me what possessed you to side with the president?" Bill asked, trying to sound casual. Officially the matter had been closed, a pardon granted to everyone involved. Personally, he wanted to know his son's motivations.

"I believe in democracy and the decisions that were being made threatened that system."

"So you risked a court-martial and jail sentence on a personal conviction?"

"Yeah," Lee replied. "I owe it to you really," he added, leaning his head back against the couch.

The reply surprised Bill. "How do you figure?"

"You're the one who told me I needed to choose a side," Lee replied evenly.

Bill nodded silently. He had indeed told his son that right before everything had started to unfold. Of course, he never expected for his son to side against him, though maybe he should have. He and Lee had always been at odds with one another. There were very few things that they saw eye-to-eye on. He should've expected that their political views would follow that pattern.

"Figures the one time you actually listen to my advice and it would be used against me."

"I listen to your advice all the time," Lee replied, lifting his head and looking over at his father. He could see the disbelief in the older man's expression. "I just don't always choose to follow it," he concluded.

Bill had to chuckle at the response. His son made a valid point, even if he was just splitting hairs.


	76. Insane Plan

_**Prompt: Jonathan Archer - **__"There are rules, even in war." - 'Enterprise'_

* * *

><p>As he piloted the Raptor back to the Galactica, Helo kept to himself. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would be arguing further about this plan that had been decided upon. Maybe it was the best plan for their own survival but it still wasn't right. It wasn't who they were or at least he hadn't thought it was. But everyone else was okay with the plan.<p>

How they could be okay with using prisoners of war to wipe out an entire species, he wasn't sure. Because, created by man or not, the Cylons were a species. They had somehow developed free will and struck out on their own. They weren't just machines anymore. They had a society and culture independent of their creators. They were capable of individual thought and decisions - his relationship with the Caprica Sharon was proof of that.

What right did they have to destroy all of that? Doing so made them no better than the Cylons.

Yes, the Cylons had attacked first. What had provoked them was unknown at this time, but he was sure they had their reasons? Casualties were to be expected in the war the Cylons had started and he had no problem shooting the raiders that attacked this fleet out the sky. After all, they were fighting for their own survival.

Using Cylons as a biological weapon didn't sit right with him though. There were rules, even in war or at least he had thought there were. The Adamas and the president had seemingly thrown the rule book out in this instance. They were perfectly okay with wiping out the Cylons without an actual battle in the name of survival.

No matter which way he looked at it, the situation didn't sit well with him. However, he arguments had been shot down and he didn't know what else he could do to stop this insane plan.


	77. Here We Are Again

_**Prompt: Pete - **__"Well. Here we are again." - 'Outnumbered'_

Standing outside Galactica's pilot's briefing room, Lee Adama took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The first day he had walked into this room, it was to be for one briefing. The plan was to fly in the decommissioning ceremony and then head to his new assignment. Fate had changed that and instead he had found his way back to Galactica.

Becoming CAG on Galactica hadn't been something he had wanted. Nor had he liked the circumstances that had made that promotion necessary. But it had been desperate times and he had done what he needed to do. The first time he had stood at the front of this briefing room he had been nervous. He knew he had to prove himself to these pilots and he was going to have to do it while they fought for their very survival.

He had risen to that challenge and the ones that followed. Had been transferred to Pegasus and then back again, resuming his role as CAG. Then he had been handed the reigns of Pegasus. He had truly thought that would be the last time he would be in this briefing room as CAG of any ship.

Fate had different ideas though. He had no regrets of sacrificing Pegasus to save Galactica and those escaping from the planet. Survival was after all what they were fighting for and he had been able to sacrifice the ship in exchange for the lives of all involved.

He wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

But given the circumstances, there is no other ship for him to command and maybe it's better this way. He's more comfortable in the cockpit than the command center. What he does here is just as important as what he was doing.

So opening the hatch, Major Adama walks into the briefing room. His pilots have already gathered and stand as he makes his way to the front of the room. He isn't sure who starts the clapping, but it doesn't matter. It's the meaning behind the gesture that matters. There will be no having to earn their respect this time around because he's already got it.

Stepping up to the podium Lee waits for the noise to fade away and then with a smile on his face, he addresses the gathered pilots.

"Well, here we are again."


	78. Keep Fighting

_**Prompt- Leo -**__ "Your brother didn't have any more fight in him. You still do." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>"I've done what I can for him," Dr. Cottle reported. "The bleeding has been stopped and the damage to his shoulder done by the bullet has been repaired. Now it's up to him," the man said gravely. "Though he's stable for now, his vital signs are much lower than I would care to see. It's a waiting game at this point."<p>

"Can I see him?"

The veteran doctor nodded. "Go ahead," Cottle said, nodding toward the curtained off area his staff had gotten Lee Adama settled in.

As the doctor headed for his office, William Adama headed in the direction Cottle had nodded in.

Slipping through the drawn curtains, William came face to face with his injured son. For a moment, the Commander wasn't on Galactica any longer. Instead, he was back on Caprica, faced with a very similar situation. The sight facing him then had been a pale, bruised, and still form of one of his sons. At least this time, the pale, still body he was looking at still showed the telltale sign of breathing- the slow rise and fall of the chest.

Zak had already been dead by the time he had been notified of the accident. His injuries had been so severe that he had been declared DOA. That wasn't the case this time. There was a chance that they had gotten to Lee on time as Lee had talked to him when he had gotten on the scene.

A chance, but looking at the pale form in front of him and hearing the Cottle's cautious words echo in his mind, he knew there was no guarantee.

Walking over to the bed, William grasped the hand opposite of the gunshot wound, and squeezed it.

"Keep fighting, Lee. I know you have it in you."

* * *

><p>AN: thanks to the guest reviewer who pointed out the major typo. It's been corrected.<p> 


	79. Life Now

_**Prompt: Mrs. Miller **__- "What's going to happen, and will I be alive tomorrow, what's going to happen to me?" -'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>He knew the risks when he put on the uniform. He accepted them. They were a part of the job. Choosing to climb into the cockpit only increased those dangers. It was the cost of wearing the wings.<p>

It was the choice he had made for his life though. The same one his father had made years before him. The choice his brother had made a few years after him. The choice that had cost his brother his life.

Still, those dangers had always been given a back burner. He knew and accepted them but he didn't dwell on them. What good would dwelling on them do anyway. The only thing they truly had control over was what was happening right here and now.

Now, having barely escaped from death's icy grips on two occasions in the same day, those dangers seemed more real than ever. So many had died today. Too many to even really comprehend the number and yet they were still alive. Yes, they were running for their lives, but at least they were able to do that.

How long would they be able to avoid death's icy clutches though? Who would be the next one to die?

Looking into the mirror on the inside of his locker door, Lee Adama wondered if he would be next. Would he be alive next week or even tomorrow for that matter? What kind of life would they really have living on the run?

They were questions that he didn't have the answers to and that was something that he hated. He liked situations that could be analyzed and thought through logically and the situation that they now found themselves in was far too uncertain for that.


	80. Driving Force

_**AN: Still working through season 4 so I don't know how it ends (please don't spoil it for me) so this might not fit cannon at all but here is my take on the Colonial Survivors finally finding a place to settle.**_

_**Prompt: Frances **__-"It's like he willed his desire into this world, into reality. And he wouldn't let go of it until it took him too her. He would have torn himself apart for her. And I would give everything-." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Reaching the top of the rise, Lee Adama came to a stop and looked down at the valley he hiked out of. Below him, the settlement that they had built was laid out before him. There were still new buildings going up, even now. Improvements being made as they continued to turn this into their new home.<p>

Sometimes it was hard to believe that it had been three years since they had finally found Earth. Three years since they had started rebuilding a civilization. Over three years since he had won the election to President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol.

Things finally seemed to be getting back to normal, something he had once believed he would never experience again. But their it was before him - proof that they had survived the Cylon attempt to wipe out the human species.

They hadn't succeeded.

"Much more impressive than a rag tag fleet of ships wandering through the galaxy, huh?"

Lee turned his head in the direction of the voice to see his father walking toward him.

"That it is," Lee agreed.

"It's your leadership that made this possible, you know," William Adama said, as he came to a stop beside his son. "You've been the driving force behind making everyone believe that this could happen. At getting all the Quorum representatives to compromise and settle on a single plan of action."

"Is that your way of telling me I should run for re-election?"

William shook his head. "You need to make that choice for yourself. That was just my attempt at saying I'm proud of you. Something that I probably haven't said enough times."

Lee didn't reply. His father was right. Those were four words he hadn't heard from his father often in his lifetime, despite his silent desire to make his father proud of him. Unable to keep his father's gaze though, Lee looked back out at the settlement.

Yes, he may have been the driving force behind getting this settlement built but none of that would have been possible if his father hadn't kept the fleet together long enough to find Earth. Despite all the setbacks and multiple brushes with defeat, his father had kept them all focused on the goal of finding this place.

"You're the one that made this possible. It was you who made everyone believe that Earth was out here after the Cylons first attacked. It was your will that kept everyone going, searching for our ancient home. If you hadn't convinced everyone that Earth was out there somewhere, the fleet would have fallen apart long before we ever made it here. Even when everyone wanted to settle on New Caprica, you still believed that Earth was where we needed to go, and when the time came, it was that belief that made it possible for us to continue that search."

"Someone had to believe," William replied, a small smile on her lips. "And you've always been more of the realist."


	81. Friendly Fire

_**Prompt: Brennan **__- "I enjoyed the last one so much I wanted one more. I'm done now." - 'Bones'_

* * *

><p>"How did this happen?" Admiral Adama demanded, a glance in the direction where Dr. Cottle and his medical team were working over his son.<p>

"We're not sure," Helo replied, not at all happy to have to give that answer to the admiral, especially when it was concerning his son. "All shots had been fired and the all clear sign had been given."

"It shouldn't have gone off."

The lament laced comment had both Helo and the admiral looking in the direction of the person who said it. Hot Dog was standing against the wall, arms crossed in front of him, looking down at the floor.

William Adama bit back the reproachful 'but it did' comment before it slipped out. It wouldn't help the situation any. Besides, it was clear that Hot Dog was just as upset about the friendly fire as Starbuck had been when it happened.

Before anything else could be said, footsteps caught everyone's attention as Dr. Cottle came toward him.

"How is he, Doc?"

"He's stable. Took the bullet in the shoulder. I was able to repair the damage it caused but it's going to need time to heal. Looks like I'm in for yet another headache of keeping him from doing stuff he isn't supposed to be doing."

"Can I see him?" William asked.

"You can," Cottle consented with a nod before casting a glance at the two pilots. "The two of you however need to leave for now. He needs rest. You can see him in the morning, and pass the message along to the other pilots too. I don't feel like continually repeating myself."

Admiral Adama heard the two pilot's affirmative answer as he made his way into the room the doctor had just exited. The lone nurse still hovering around gave him a single nod before stepping away as William stepped up to his son's bedside. Reaching out, he took a hold of Lee's hand. At the touch, Lee's eyes fluttered open.

"How is it you keep coming through battles with only minor damage to your fighter, but you can't seem to stay out of the way of friendly fire?"

"Just a talent I guess," Lee replied. "Besides, the scar from Starbuck's bullet was so cool, I wanted another one."

"Something else you wanted in common with your old man, huh?" William joked, unable to voice what he was really feeling.

"Yeah. I think I'm done now, though."

"Good. Because I know I'm done with getting that call," William replied, feeling Lee give his hand a sqeeze in return. They may have been hiding behind jokes, but William knew that the real emotions were being conveyed through the contact of their hands.


	82. Not A Special Day

_**Prompt: Cox - **__"So I'm real sorry there, but this is not a special day for me. It's just a day." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>"Apollo, hold up."<p>

Lee managed to suppress the threatening sigh at the familiar voice. He had served with Helo briefly not long after graduating flight school. On any other occasion, he would welcome the chance to catch up with the other officer. This time though, he had a feeling that Helo would know something was amiss.

Choosing not to be rude and ignore his fellow officer, Lee stopped and waited for his fellow pilot to catch up.

"Hey, everything okay with you?" Helo asked, as he came to a stop beside Apollo.

"Yeah. Just dandy," Lee replied, hearing the sarcasm in his own voice. He knew, even without seeing the expression on the other man's face, that Helo wasn't convinced.

"You're not fooling me. You didn't sound at all enthusiastic about the ceremony."

"Is there a reason I should be?"

"This is your father's retirement send off. We're honoring his military career. Every pilot on this ship would jump at the chance to not only fly lead during the ceremony but to fly the Viper your father flew during the war."

"I'd gladly give them that honor if I could but these are my orders and I will fulfill them."

"You'd think you, of all people, would feel honored to be a part of all of this."

"You mean like my father has been a part of special events in my life," Lee replied, unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. "I think the only thing he ever managed to be around for was my graduation from flight school, but then that was the only thing that ever really mattered to him anyway. So, I'm sorry if I can't match your enthusiasm at giving the Old Man a proper send off but for me, this is just another assignment on an ordinary day."

Helo shook his head, unable to comprehend his fellow pilot's indifference given that he and everyone aboard this ship knew how proud Commander Adama was of his son.

"Perhaps someday you'll look back on this and feel differently," Helo said.

"Maybe someday," Lee said, not at all hopeful that day would actually come.


	83. A Father's Unconditional Love

_**Prompt: Brennan**__ - "You're a good man. You have your reasons and… when you can you'll share them with me. I'm sorry."- 'Bones'_

* * *

><p>"<em>If that helps you sleep at night, keep telling yourself that. You know, mom's right it has been a long day. I'm sure you can find the door yourself. It's the same one you walked out of when I was eight."<em>

Those last words his son had spoken before heading upstairs kept echoing in his head as he made the long walk to his hotel. He had forgone getting a taxi hoping the cool Caprican night would help him clear his mind. It wasn't working.

He knew he hadn't been the best father to either one of his boys. He had missed too many of their childhood years. Even when he had come to visit, he and Carolanne had spent more time arguing than he had spent time with Lee and Zak. He had truly believed that allowing Carolanne the divorce, and putting an end to the bickering was the best thing for Lee and Zak. He had still stayed in touch with his sons, though probably not as much as he should have. He was still proud of everything they had accomplished. Had been proud that both of them had followed in his footsteps.

No, he didn't have the relationship with either of them that he would have wanted. He knew he had fallen short of being the father his own father had been. Still, he had tried his best.

Apparently, his best hadn't been good enough. At least that's what Lee's actions and words these past few days had indicated to him. He had never imagined being able to elicit such hate from his own son. He didn't understand how it had come to this. Couldn't grasp how Lee could say the things he had tonight.

Lee was a good person. He had a good head on his shoulders and was responsible. He knew that from everything he heard about his eldest son from family, friends, and co-workers. He had seen that these last few days, as Lee had stepped up and handle things that no one his age should have to deal with.

He might not understand the reasons between Lee's animosity toward him right now, but he knew that those feelings weren't without reasons. Perhaps one day, when things had calmed down a bit, he could get Lee to share them with him and they could try mending their relationship.

Until then, all he could do was keep loving his son, no matter how hard it was.


	84. A Brother's Guilt

_**Prompt: Pratt -**__"Hey, I feel for you, but we all made mistakes when we were young." - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Lee stood staring at his little brother's coffin, the guilt playing tug-o-war with his grief.<p>

He could blame his father all he wanted, after all it was their father that had laid the foundation for their career choice, but that still didn't absolve him from his part in Zak's decision. After all, he was the one who had chosen to follow in their father's footsteps first. As much as Zak had always tried to do the things he had done growing up, Lee should have known Zak would follow him to the service. He should've known Zak would try to be a pilot like him and their father.

Sure, he had tried to talk Zak out of that decision. In retrospect, he knew that had been a mistake too. All he had accomplished with that conversation was to fuel Zak's desire to prove him wrong. He probably should have left well enough alone.

He hadn't though and now Zak was gone. There were no second chances. No apologies could make things right this time.

This wasn't his first mistake and Lee knew it wouldn't be his last. However, this had been his biggest mistake. The one he knew he would always wish he could correct but never could. It was one thing to suffer the consequences of your mistakes, but his little brother had paid the price for his mistake this time around.

That was one thing he never wanted to be responsible for again. He never wanted anyone to pay the price for his mistake.


	85. Too Weird

_**Prompt: Jenny -**__ "OK this just got a little too weird." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>The last day had been filled with emotional highs and lows. They had found out their baby was alive but in the hands of the Cylons. Sharon had come up with a crazy plan to rescue Hera a plan that had involved him stabbing his wife to death.<p>

Despite knowing that the Cylons could resurrect and that they were indeed in range of a resurrection ship, stabbing Sharon had been the hardest thing he had ever done. Having her blood on his hands and seeing the lifeless shell of her body had convinced him that he was never going to see her again. The resulting emotions had been worse than when they had lost Hera. He felt as though he had lost a part of himself.

And then, by some miracle, she had come back from the Cylon base ship with Hera in her arms. The joy at seeing them both had pushed away any other thoughts or emotions at that time. All he knew was that he had them back again and he felt whole again.

Now that he was out of that moment, and both Sharon and Hera were sleeping, that joy was abating enough to let other emotions come to the forefront. Oh, he was still thankful to have them both back in his life. He felt whole again. But he could still remember holding Sharon's lifeless body in his arms. Feel her blood on his hands. Even now, looking around their quarters, he could see the blood that had seeped out onto surfaces.

And then he would look toward the bed and see Sharon sleeping peacefully. Alive and breathing.

It was a bit too weird for him. He couldn't reconcile the conflicting knowledge and images.

Perhaps he just needed to quit trying to and accept that he had his wife and child back in his life and go from there. Though somehow he doubted that their lives would ever be normal.


	86. White Knight

_**Prompt: Perry Cox - **__"Well lets just say- that's the way I'm telling it." - 'Scrubs'_

* * *

><p>Although she was grateful for the company of her fellow mechanics, as it showed they cared about her, she was still hoping to see a certain person show up at her bedside. She really wanted to thank him, because as valiantly as she had fought, she knew she owed her life to him and his quick action. So far, she hadn't seen him, but then he probably had debriefings with the Commander and the President to face before he could do anything else.<p>

And if he didn't come to see her here, she would just go find him as soon as Dr. Cottle released her.

Meanwhile, she would enjoy the company of her friends. After all, the cheif's 'that's my girl,' comment had been nice to hear. Though getting shot wasn't the ideal way to figure it out, it was nice to know she was appreciated.

And she also wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she didn't want to be alone right now. The leering convict's face was right on the edge of her memory, waiting to come back when she didn't have other things to focus on.

"So, how long are you going to be milking this injury?"

"The Doc says I'll be off duty for a couple of weeks at least," Cally replied to her shipmates question.

"She's probably going to try and milk that injury as long as she can," another mechanic joked.

"Oh, I'm not about to let that happen on my deck," Tyrol responded, getting laughter from those gathered, even Cally, who winced with the pain from doing so. "Sorry."

"At least the pain reminds me I'm still alive," Cally replied, brushing off the apology. Looking past her fellow mechanics she spotted a newcomer by the parted curtains around her bed. "And there's the white knight I have to thank for that," Cally said, smiling at the newcomer.

"I'm hardly a white knight," Lee replied. "I just saw the opportunity and took it, just like anyone else would have," he told her, stepping forward as the mechanics parted for the pilot.

"Maybe, but you're still a hero in my eyes. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," Lee told her. "I'm just glad you're going to be okay."

"Yeah, Doc says I'll be as good as new, just with a new scar. Guess wearing a bikini will be out."

"I don't think that's something you have to worry about even with a scar," Lee countered, causing Cally to blush and the other mechanics to agree with the pilot's statement. "Take it easy, Cally, and if there is anything I can do for you, let me know."

"Thank-you, sir," Cally replied, surprised at the pilot's offer. It wasn't often the pilot's treated the mechanics as equals, though Apollo always had been the exception to that rule more often than not.

"Ooohhh, are we going to have another forbidden shipboard romance going on," one of the mechanics joked, when Lee had left, poking Tyrol in the side as he said it.


	87. All Hope Gone

_**Prompt: Cate Cassidy - **__"When I was a little girl I thought I understood how things worked. Girls grew up and married boys, fathers' walk their daughters down the aisle. There was an order to things: first came love, then came marriage, then came an overpriced ridiculously complicated baby carriage." - 'Life UneXpected'_

* * *

><p>She didn't understand life any more. She had thought she did. Back when she was a little girl, things seemed simple. She'd thought she would grow up, find a career she liked, meet the perfect man, and have her father walk her down the aisle. Love, marriage, and the wonderful complication that children brought were the order of things.<p>

Then the Cylons had attacked and their lives became simply about survival. Even through that though, their had been hope. The hope of Earth. Life had gone on. She had experienced love and lost it twice. They had found Earth but it had turned out to be just as uninhabitable as the worlds they had left behind.

What was the point of going on any longer?

She had hoped that trying to rekindle her damaged marriage might provide the answer that she sought. After all, neither she nor Lee had ever mentioned the word divorce. It was as if somewhere, hidden beneath the complications of life, that love still existed. She knew that she still loved him. Being with him tonight, she found herself feeling as if he felt that way to. That perhaps despite the disappointment of Earth, they could still find happiness together.

But there was still Starbuck. As long as she was around, she knew that she would always have to compete for Lee's love. She hadn't wanted to do that before and now she just didn't have the strength anymore. She had been happy tonight, sharing a drink with Lee and pretending it was like it had been when they had been on the Pegasus. But those days were gone. What was the use in pretending anymore.

Reaching for her sidearm, she knew without a doubt that she simply done dealing with a life that had been turned upside down.


	88. Hero

_**Prompt: Jed - **__"A hero would die for his country, but he'd much rather live for it." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>The flight deck was quiet now that the victory celebration had ended. As he walked across the deck, each footfall echoed, breaking the silence. Apollo found himself looking around, looking to make sure he wasn't disturbing anyone but the flight deck was empty.<p>

Reaching his Viper, Apollo ran his hand along the hull. He was still flying the Viper that Tyrol and his gang had restored. The Viper that his father had flown against the Cylons. In the short time since the decommissioning ceremony, the old fighter had grown on him. Maybe it wasn't quite as fancy as the newer Vipers, but it had gotten him through the latest altercations with the Cylons. The fact that it's computers were not networked meant he didn't have to worry about the Cylons shutting the ships down like they had so many fighters during the initial attack.

This ship had gotten him through so many battle in the short time since the Cylons attack. In the back of his head, he knew that every time he left Galactica, there was a chance he wouldn't come back. It was something every pilot was aware of but none of them liked to dwell on. Dying in defense of their ship, their way of life, was something you came to terms with early on or the fear of stepping into the cockpit every time would overwhelm you.

However, fighting to defend those same things, and living to tell the tale was much better.

As crazy as the plan had been, he had done just that and even in the celebration, he wouldn't forget those pilots who had died to make the mission successful. He may have been the one to actually blow the Cylon base, but he never would have accomplished that without the support of his fellow pilots.

He may be the one receiving the hero acclamations this time around, but they were just as much a hero of this mission as he was.


	89. In Someone Else's Shoes

_**AN: Okay, so this drabble was borne from an idea to do a Battlestar Galactica/Star Trek Voyager crossover in which Q puts Lee into the Voyager universe. I've got a friend who is a ST:Voyager fan wanting me to actually write the full length story instead of just this little drabble but I'm not sure if I've gone totally off the deep end with this idea, so I'm posting the drabble to see what kind of reaction I get in this fandom. Feel free to give your honest opinion just refrain from name calling please!**_

_**Prompt: Riker/Cochrane - **__"Don't try to be a great man; just be a man, and let history make it's own judgements." - 'First Contact'_

* * *

><p>As he floated through space, precious air seeping out of the tear in his flight suit, Leeland Adama found himself wondering if there was really any point in trying to fight fate. Nothing ever changed. They'd had victories against the Cylons before but they just kept coming back. What difference would one more ship really make, especially given the orders that he had upon returning from this mission.<p>

Orders that didn't seem right to him. They had the Cylons to fight so why were they going to keep fighting among themselves. They should be working together.

Perhaps not returning was the best option, so despite Dee's voice in his ear asking for a response from him, Lee remained silent. He was done. Let men like his father, who made choices with others lives to suit their own whims, continue this hopeless fight.

Closing his eyes, he let the sight of the battle fade away and darkness close in.

"Time to wake up."

At the sound of the voice, Lee opened his eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. Looking around, he saw an unfamiliar face in a Colonial Fleet uniform leaning casually against a counter.

_How did I get here?_

"Didn't think you would get off that easy did you?"

"Who are you?" Lee asked, sitting up on the couch he was on.

The stranger waved his hand. "That doesn't matter. Perhaps though you should ask yourself where and when you are?"

"What?"

"You really think life and death decisions are easy. Well, when you can changes things at a snap of your fingers, perhaps they are, but then you humans can't do that."

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You condemn your father for making choices you don't agree with but do you really understand him and the struggles he goes through with each of those decisions. I think not but perhaps you can learn. Or you can choose to save yourself and go back to dying in the middle of space. Perhaps your ship's rescue will be successful, after all. The choice is yours but I think you're going to find that choice isn't so easy to make."

And with a snap of his fingers the man was gone leaving Lee alone in the unfamiliar room. As fast as he had disappeared, a head reappeared in mid-air, staring back at Lee. "By the way, William Adama saved humanity by leading enough people to safety away from the Cylons. History may not remember his name, but what you see now, was possible because of him and the decisions you were so critical of."

And then the face was gone again, leaving Lee wondering what was going on? Where was he? What had the stranger been talking about? How did he get back?

Spotting what looked like a computer terminal, Lee got to his feet. He might as well start somewhere.


	90. Hanging Around

_**Prompt: Jack Griffith -**__ "In that case, I can't imagine anyone I would rather be lost at sea with." - 'Cedar Cove'_

* * *

><p>This was not how this training exercise was supposed to go, Rebecca 'Artemis' Tyree thought as she hiked through the wooded terrain of Picon. From the sound of his radio broadcasts, something had gone wrong on Apollo's, her wingman for this exercise, viper. The result was that they had both crash landed on Picon. Artemis knew it was just a matter of time before personnel from Fleet Headquarters located them. In the meantime, she needed to locate her wingman.<p>

Following the signal from his emergency beacon, Artemis was doing just that. Smoke up ahead told her she was getting close to the location of where the other viper had crash landed. Whether or not Apollo had been able to eject before the ship had crashed into the forest floor was something she wasn't sure of.

It wasn't long before she reached the heavily damaged viper. A quick inspection though told her that Apollo had been able to eject before the landing. Clamoring down from wreckage, she glanced at her PADD again, which showed she was on top of the signal. Her wingman couldn't be far.

"Up here."

The familiar voice caught her attention and Artemis looked in that direction. It didn't take her long to spot Apollo dangling from the tree which his parachute had gotten tangled in.

"Figures I'd find you just hanging around," Artemis joked, tucking the PADD into a pocket.

"Cute," Apollo replied. "Any idea how far away the calvary is?"

"No but I'm sure it won't take long. Now the fact that you essentially destroyed two Viper isn't going to go over well."

"This wasn't my fault. Something went wrong with the controls and I lost all steering."

Artemis nodded as she headed for the tree Apollo was hung up in. He wasn't dangling too far below a sturdy looking branch which meant she was confident she could get him out of the tree before the calvary came. "Well, if that's the case the flight recorded will back up your story. If it doesn't, getting top rank is looking a whole lot easier," she told him as she began climbing the tree.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Apollo asked, watching her climb the tree he was in. "I can wait for the others. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Says the man you crashed me in the first place. Don't worry, I've been climbing anything I possibly could since I was three years old."

It wasn't long before Artemis had Apollo free of the hung up parachute and both pilots were safely on the ground.

"Thanks," Apollo told her, looking back up at the still tangled parachute. "I can't think of anyone I'd rather be lost in the woods with."

"What about that blonde you were sucking face with last week."

"Nope. She would have just left me hanging there and went in search of someone new."

"Is that why you were back well before curfew?" Artemis asked with a smile.


	91. Surprising

_**AN: So, this would be pre-series and goes along with my headcannon of Helo and Apollo knowing each other before the mini-series.**_

_**Prompt: Edward Monclair - **__"I didn't see the purpose of the pain of pushing myself. You know especially in light of my years growing up. I thought my whole life was about what you can get out of the world." - 'When Calls the Heart'_

* * *

><p>"You've got to frakking be kidding me," Apollo muttered as he looked down at the numerous emergency rations packs that had been stuffed between the sheet and the blanket of the rack.<p>

A muffled laugh from the rack across from his told him at least one of the people responsible for the latest prank. He had expected to be on the receiving end of a few pranks, especially as this was his first assignment, but his new shipmates seemed to have decided he would be the sole target.

Well, he wasn't going to let them see that they were getting to him. He could take a few pranks and though his was biding his time, his fellow pilots would soon find out that he could dish it out as well as he could take it.

"I guess that answers the question of where the missing emergency rations got to," Helo commented, turning over and peering down from the bunk above.

"At least one mystery is solved," Lee Adama agreed, even as he stripped the bed of the blanket and started scooping the emergency rations onto it.

"What are you doing?"

"Returning them to supply," Lee replied, not stopping in his task. "I sure can't sleep with them in my bed and putting them on the floor will just mean they become mush when the rest of you stampede all over them in the morning."

Surprised by his fellow pilot's reaction to the prank, Helo climbed down from the bunk and began helping Apollo clear his bunk of the rations.

"Thanks," Apollo said in acknowledgment of the help.

The two pilots cleared the bunk and then silently picked up the bundle. Sharing the load, the two pilots returned the 'borrowed' emergency rations. They were halfway back to their cabin when Helo finally broke the silence.

"I'm still trying to figure you out."

"Oh? How so?" Apollo asked, curious to know where this was going.

"Well, they're given you a hard time because of who you are, you know that don't you. The son of William 'Husker' Adama. They've got you pegged as some spoiled military brat, who got here on his daddy's coat tails. Yet, you're not reacting to their hazing like a spoiled military brat would."

"Oh, and how would you know how a spoiled military brat would behave?"

"Because I was one, when I started flight school. I figured with my father being an Admiral, getting through flight school was a given. Whose going to fail an admiral's son? Growing up I had a lot of things handed to me. For me, life was about what you could get from it, not what you could contribute. My flight instructor broke me of that notion within the first week."

"Believe me, I've earned everything I've accomplished in life, and I'm not letting these guys get to me and I will have my revenge."

"I believe you will," Helo replied, with a smile. "Want some help with that?"


	92. Split Second

_**Prompt: Gwen Cooper **__- "Take me. Leave her and take me. I'm stronger than she is, I'll last longer." - 'Torchwood'_

* * *

><p>When it was just him that was physical danger, Lee knew he had time to try and talk his way out of the situation. A few cuts and bruises were worth it, if it meant everyone got out of this alive.<p>

With Cally in danger, all of that changed. The young mechanic had already been shot, and the guy who had done it was threatening to do it again. He could see and hear Cally's fear. He had already tried appealing to Zarek through words and it was getting him nowhere. If it was only him in trouble, he'd continue trying to talk sense, but it wasn't just him anymore, and Cally needed medical attention now.

The time for talking was over but he also knew he was only going to get one chance at this and it had to be done quickly.

Before anyone else really had time to realize what was going on, Lee Adama struck the closest armed prisoner near him, took the gun, and took aim at the man threatening Cally.


	93. Need A Map

_**Prompt: Kem -**__ "I had trouble finding the kitchen again. I think I need a map?" - 'ER'_

* * *

><p>Alex Quartararo could hear his bunkmates moving around him. On any normal morning, that would be his signal to climb out of his own rack. This morning though, all his body wanted to do was tell him to ignore that signal. After ]the seemingly endless hours of the Cylons attacking every thirty-three minutes, his body wanted to stay just where it was. Frak the morning briefing.<p>

"Hey, Crashdown, you're going to be late if you don't get a move on," Flattop called as the other pilot followed his other bunkmate through the hatch.

That last comment finally convinced Alex to open his eyes in an attempt to finally get up. The first thing he had learned about his new CAG was that Apollo had no tolerance for tardiness. He was certain that barring being in medbay, no excuse for being late would be accepted by their CAG.

"Hell, even then he'd probably double check with Cottle," Alex muttered to himself as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and slid down from the top bunk. One look at his watch made him realize that it was later than he thought. Apparently, he wasn't the only one having a lazy start to the day.

Hurriedly throwing on his uniform, Alex rushed out of the bunk and through the corridors of Galactica. Even so, Apollo was already speaking from the podium when Crashdown hurried through the door of the briefing room.

"Nice of you to finally join us, Crashdown," Apollo said, without finishing the sentence he had been speaking.

Crashdown watched as all eyes turned toward him.

"Would you buy I got lost on my way here?" Crashdown asked, hoping that a little humor might help him save face a little with his new shipmates. "These older battlestars have a confusing layout. I think I may need a map?"

A few pilots, including his two bunkmates, sniggered at the comment.

"Well, I'd offer to have Starbuck draw you one but you might accidently walk out an airlock trying to decipher it," Apollo replied, looking mischievously toward the blond pilot.

"I don't need to be an artist to fly a plane," Starbuck responded without missing a beat as Crashdown slipped into an empty seat.

"Which is a lucky thing for you," Apollo replied, as his eyes searched out Crashdown again. The CAG's expression grew serious again as he addressed the tardy pilot. "Given recent events, I'll let it slide this time, but make sure you figure out how to get to briefings on time from now on."

"I could be his buddy if he needs a little hand holding," Flattop interjected from his seat in the middle of the group of pilots.

"Yes, sir," Crashdown replied, ignoring his bunkmate's taunt. There would be time to get even with him at a later time.


	94. Mixed Nuts

_**Prompt: Pride - **__"He's twelve varieties of mixed nuts." - 'NCIS: New Orleans'_

* * *

><p>Lee Adama paused as he spotted Gaius Baltar down the intersecting corridor. The scientist was currently talking to himself. That in itself wasn't bad. After all, Lee had talked to himself on occasion. Baltar took it to a whole nother level as it often appeared as though he actually saw and interacted with the invisible person he was having a conversation with.<p>

"Did you cancel the morning briefing so you could people watch?"

Starbuck's cheerful greeting brought Lee out of his thoughts. Looking toward her voice, Lee found his fellow pilot standing next to him, a devilish smile on her face.

Lee smiled back at her. "No. Just got distracted momentarily," he replied as he resumed his walk toward the ready room.

Starbuck cast a quick glance at Baltar before following and falling in step with Galactica's CAG. "The crazy bastard can be entertaining can't he."

"Yeah, although I wouldn't call him crazy," Lee replied.

"Are you serious?" Starbuck asked increduously.

"Absolutely," Lee replied. "You're the crazy one."

"Oh, then what does that make him because even I don't have conversations with imaginary people."

"Baltar is about twelve varieties of mixed nuts," Lee replied. "I mean, I know they say brilliant people can be eccentric but that guy makes you look sane."

Starbuck laughed. "And here I thought no one would ever accuse me of being sane," she replied, looping her arm through Lee's and resting her head against his shoulder. "I'm flattered."

"Uh-huh. Enjoy it, because I'll never admit to saying it," Lee told her, not bothering to try to pull his arm out of Starbuck's grasp. He was use to her crazy antics by now.


	95. FollowYourHeart

_**Prompt: Haley Hotchner - **__"Get out of your head. The heart is the one that knows, so follow it." - 'Criminal Minds'_

* * *

><p>As Laura Roslin listened to Lee Adama's report on the activities of the Black Market, she had to admit that he had been right. Knowing what was going on did make the existence of the underground trade route more tolerable. As much as she hated it, she wasn't idealistic enough to believe that they could completely eradicate it. Even before the colonies had been attacked, crime and illegal activities were a part of their society that the government had been at a loss about how to go about putting a stop to it. Their resources now were much more limited. They may have been able to stop one group but somebody else would've just taken their place.<p>

At least this way, they knew what was going on.

"Thank-you for your update, Captain Apollo," Laura replied as the pilot finished his report.

"Is there anything else, ma'am?"

"Why? Are you in a rush to get back to Galactica?" Laura asked. She had hoped she would be able to converse with Lee Adama beyond just official business. Conversations with the young captain always seemed rejuvenating somehow.

"Not really. I just figured you would have other business to attend to."

"I could use a break from official business," Laura replied.

"Then what would you like to talk about, Madam President."

Laura smiled, glad she had a willing participant. Getting a casual conversation going sometimes felt like pulling teeth.

The two discussed a myriad of topics over the next half hour. Both participants enjoyed the break from talking business as well as the company. For Laura, having someone who was willing to treat her as an equal, even if for a short time, was refreshing. For Lee, conversations with Laura Roslin often reminded him of the ones he used to have with his mother. It was nice to have someone whom he could be open with that didn't seem to judge him.

"So, anyone special in your life these days?" Laura asked when the conversation hit a lull.

Lee didn't have to ask for an explanation. He knew exactly what Roslin was referring to.

"You know, maybe I've thought too harshly of my father over the years. I'm starting to think love and the military just isn't suppose to work out."

"Non-sense. Real love can survive any situation as long as those involved are willing to make it work. You want to know what your problem is?"

Lee gave a small smile as he spread his hands in a go ahead gesture.

"You need to get out of your head. Love isn't an intellectual game, it's a game of emotion. So, if you're going to have a successful relationship, you need to follow your heart, not your head."

"That's a lot easier said than done."

"Oh believe me, I know," Laura replied, thinking of the relationship she had left behind and the feelings developing for Bill Adama now. Perhaps she wasn't exactly the best person to be giving relationship advice after all.


	96. Mending Fences

_**Prompt: Fiona -**__ "That is a slight exaggeration. I am very angry!" - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>The hangar deck was quiet now, despite obvious repairs needing to be done on quite a few of the Vipers there. Repairs, that for now had been put on hold, while the mechanics and pilots got some well deserved rest after the events of yesterday. The one sound that could be heard on the flight deck was the echoing of a rubber ball as it bounced off the deck, the landing skid of a viper and the deck again in a repeated pattern.<p>

Catching the little green ball again, Lee tried to remember how long he'd had it and couldn't. He knew it came from a game of Jacks that his father had bought for both him and Zak before his parents' divorce. He couldn't even tell you where the jacks had gotten to, but somehow, for some reason, he had managed to hold onto this little ball. Even now, when almost everything he had ever owned was gone, he still had the ball, a reminder of a father who had let him down more often than he could count.

Not even aiming for the landing skid, Lee tossed the ball as hard as he could across the deck. With the energy of his fury, the little ball bounced hurriedly away from him, the echos of it's bounces fading away only to be replaced shortly by quiet footsteps.

Looking up, he soon saw the familiar form of Galactica's Chief mechanic come into view.

"Did you lose something, sir?" Tyrol asked hesitantly, holding up the ball. His caution stemmed from the tense encounters he'd had with Galactica's new CAG over the past twenty-four hours. Somehow, he hadn't seemed to get off on the right foot with the pilot.

Lee gave a bitter laugh. "I don't think I could lose that thing if I tried."

"The way it came bouncing by, I figured it had made someone mad," Tyrol ventured, tossing the rubber ball toward the pilot.

Lee caught it in one hand. "That's an understatement of the year," Lee muttered, knowing that fury would be more in keeping with describing the feeling within him right now. Anger at himself, at fate, at the man he had wanted nothing to do with for the last two years and yet now owed his life to. Anger at Starbuck who had let him believe that Zak's death was his father's doing for the past two years when it was really her mistake that put Zak in that cockpit.

"Need a listening ear?" Tyrol asked tentatively, not sure what to make of the younger Adama yet. "I'm better at fixing planes than problems but I am a good listener."

"Sure you want to risk it?"

Tyrol shrugged as he sat down next to the pilot. "I've been a mechanic for so long now, I'm used to pilots yelling at me," he replied lightly, before falling silent, giving Lee a chance to vent if he wanted and willing to sit in silence if he didn't.


	97. Standing Up

_**Prompt: Fiona -**__ "You can leave now, it's f- you don't have to stay for this." - 'About A Boy'_

* * *

><p>Fourteen year-old Lee Adama sat at the dinner table watching as his mom looked through cabinets. He knew what she was looking for. He also knew that she wasn't going to find it. He had made sure of that.<p>

Across the table from Lee, Zak quietly sat eating his dinner. He knew something was going on between his brother and mother, he could feel it. He wasn't sure what though. Past experience told him that it was probably going to involve yelling though. Yelling reminded him of when his Dad would be home and his parents would shout long into the night. He missed his Dad, but he couldn't blame his Dad for not wanting to deal with the yelling as well.

Carolanne finally quit her search and turned to face the table. "Okay, where did you put it?" she asked, the question directed toward Lee.

Instead of answering the question, Lee looked at his younger brother. "Zak, why don't you take your dinner up to your room. You don't need to be involved in this."

Zak looked across the table at his older brother. He could see the same seriousness in Lee's eyes as he did his father's whenever his father had told them something that he wanted them to take seriously. Zak didn't even bother glancing at his mother. He didn't want to see the anger he knew was there.

Sliding his plate off the table, Zak headed out of the room as his mother raised her voice with her next question.

"What did you do with it?"

Looking from the doorway his little brother had disappeared through, Lee met her gaze. "I dumped it all. You don't need it."

"How dare you?" Carolanne exclaimed, advancing on her son. Lee got to his feet, already the same height as his mother, and met her glare. "You had no right!"

"I had every right!" Lee countered. "Dad already walked out on us, and though you're here physically, most nights your lost in a bottle! Don't you think we deserve to have at least one parent pay attention to us!"

There was no verbal reply, simply the sound of Carolanne's hand hitting his cheek before she turned away and headed for the front door.

Raising his hand to his stinging cheek, Lee watched her go knowing she would eventually be back, more bottles in hand.


	98. Too Big

_**Prompt: Abbey -**__ "And I'm saying this is a longer conversation than that and I don't want you all over the place and we can talk about it later and you should focus." - 'The West Wing'_

"Hey, Billy," Joseph Adama said lightly, a smile coming to his face at the sound of his son's voice. "Wasn't expecting to hear from you again so soon."

Joseph Adama was use to the long gaps between conversations with his son. He had tried to teach his children many of lessons during their childhood, some which took and some which didn't. Apparently balancing professional and personal obligations was one of the lessons he hadn't conveyed so well.

Joseph liked to think that it was a practice that he had done adequately with his own children.

"Everything okay with you and Mom?" Bill Adama asked, tersely. It was clear that inquiry was not why he had called.

"We're right as rain," Joseph assured him. "What's on your mind?"

"Is there something going on with Lee that I should know about?"

~Ah,~ Joseph thought, as it dawned on him what this call was about. He needed to know exactly what Bill knew about the situation before answering though. "Why do you ask?"

"Carolanne was evasive in general. I think I talked to her for two minutes before she put Zak on. Zak was unusual talkative, going on about one thing after another like he was afraid of me asking questions. When I finally talked to Lee, he had short answers for my questions like he was avoiding something."

Joseph suppressed a sigh. As much as he didn't want to keep his son in the dark, he had made a promise to his grandson when Lee had come to him the other day, a dark bruise forming on his face. Besides, Lee was right. With Bill on the periphery of his kids' lives, telling him about what was going on wouldn't serve much purpose. What those two needed was their father at home to intervene for them. To give them the love and support that Carolanne hadn't been able to lately due to her own demons.

"It's not something we can get into over the wireless."

"Are you telling me I don't have the right to know what is going on with my own children?"

"I'm saying that the situation is more complicated than can be discussed in the ten minutes you'll spend on this call. Unless you can take a leave of absence from your job, and actually spend time here to help sort things out, I think it's best if you leave the situation to your mother and me."

"You know I can't take a leave of absence right now."

Joseph nodded. He had known that would be the answer. "Then trust me to look out for Lee and Zak right now," he replied, his voice pleading.

Bill was silent as he digested his father's words. As much as he wanted to be home with his boys he had worked hard to get back to the Colonial Fleet. He didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize his position here.

"Okay," Bill said, pausing briefly before ending the call.


	99. Still Alive

_**AN: I feel like I expanded quite a few times on a couple of the scenes from the mini-series but here is another one. Hope I did it justice!**_

_**Prompt: Clem-"**__You were dead but I found you. It had to be a dream. A dream in the darkness." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>"<em>Lee is alive."*<em>

Those three words kept echoing through his head as he made his way through the corridors of the Galactica. Part of him didn't believe they were true, not that Saul would make a thing up like that, but his own mind could. He didn't want to believe that he had lost Lee so it only made sense that his mind would create a scenario in which Lee was alive.

Or maybe he was just having trouble believing the truth of those words simply as a defense mechanism. That flash on the screen indicating the destruction of the ship Lee was on might as well have been a knife in his heart. It was a feeling he did not want to experience again anytime soon, so perhaps it was just safer not to believe those words.

But then there he was standing before him. Despite Saul's words, actually seeing Lee standing in his quarters was a shock. That nagging part of him that was still trying to protect him from the pain whispered that this was all a dream. That Lee wasn't really standing in his quarters holding the picture he kept of Carolanne and the boys.

Lee looked up at his approach.

"I'm sorry."* Bill said, making the apology that he had thought he would never been able to make. And he was. Sorry or not being the father Lee had deserved. Sorry for not trying harder to keep their family together. Sorry for letting the rift between them widen so far before even trying to close it. Mostly though, he was sorry for not showing his son more often just how much he loved him.

Those two words were inadequate to convey all that but it was all William Adama could manage to say.

"I, uh, gotta go,"*

William Adama realized then that he wasn't the only one at a lost for words.

But then perhaps they didn't need words to communicate with one another.

Reaching out, he grabbed hold of Lee's arm before he could follow through with leaving. Despite the surprise and resistance he felt from his son, the elder Adama pulled Lee into a tight hug. He could only hope the gesture would convey what he couldn't find the words for. Feeling Lee's posture relax in his arms, William got his answer.

As Lee returned the hug, William Adama tried to recall the last time he had embrace his son and couldn't do it. Zak's death was the excuse they chose to hide behind these days, but it had really only been the nail in the coffin. He and Lee had started growing apart the day he had walked out on his family, leaving his eight year old son to be 'the man of the house'.

Despite his failures as a father, Lee had grown up to be a man anyone could be proud to call son. William only hoped he would get the chance to finish mending this relationship.

***Dialogue from the mini-series**


	100. Reaching Out

_**AN: So I don't think the bunk assignments are right in this drabble but I did what I needed to do to make it work. If it makes you happier, think of it as AU if the bunk assignments bug you. Other than that, hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Booth - **__"Look, you came back. That's the main thing." - 'Bones'_

* * *

><p><em>He was alone, floating in space, nothing to protect him except the suit that he wore. From where he was watching, the battle seemed to be over. The fighters were heading back to Galacactica, away from where he was. He looked around for the light from a search raptor. Surely they wouldn't leave without even looking for him. But there was no light, just the stars and the debris from the battle. Looking toward Galactica he saw the ship, no specks that would be the fighters around it now. And then the ship was gone. They had left him to die alone in the coldness of space. . .<em>

"No!"

A sharp pain went through his head, as it met something hard. Reaching up, he put his head to the sore spot as he looked around. Despite the darkness, he could tell that he wasn't alone in space but in his rack on board Galactica.

"You okay?"

The question came from Helo, who was leaning over the side of the bunk above him. Lee was sure the expression on the pilot's face mirrored the concern in his voice.

"Yeah. I'm going to have one hell of a headache come the morning," Lee replied, massaging his head.

"Most likely," Helo agreed. "From up here, it felt like you hit your head pretty hard."

"I'll be fine."

"Yeah, that hard head of yours should help," Helo agreed, disappearing briefly as he slipped from his own bunk. Landing softly on the ground next to the bunks, he leaned down to continue the conversation. "Want to talk about what caused you to wake up yelling?" Helo asked, glancing around to see some movement in the occupied bunks around them. Apparently, realizing that there was no real emergency going on, their fellow pilots were more interested in going back to sleep.

"Just a bad dream."

"About being out there alone?"

"Yeah. That and Galactica leaving me behind."

"You know that wouldn't happen though, don't you."

"Yeah, sure," Lee replied, not sure he really believed it, even though while he was out there, part of him had wished they would. Which was why the dream didn't make sense.

"You had a close call today. It would give anyone nightmares, but the important thing is, you made it back which means you've still have to put up with all of us during the morning briefing tomorrow headache or not."

"Lucky me," Lee replied, though he had to smile at Helo's remark.

"Seriously though, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Lee thought about it. He had talked to Starbuck but he wasn't sure she understood and he was still having nightmares. Maybe talking to someone else wouldn't be such a bad thing. Glancing around though, he knew he didn't want to talk here, even if the others weren't trying to sleep.

"Not here."

"Let's go for a walk then," Helo replied, not about to let that excuse stop Lee from talking after his near death experience.


	101. Bungee Jump

_**Prompt: Samson -**__ "You and her were as demented as each other." - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Zak never had been one to say no to a dare. If someone told him he couldn't do something, it only made him more determined to try it. For that reason alone, it didn't surprise him that he was standing alongside the Risa river looking up at three figures standing on the edge of the nearby bridge.<p>

What had possessed the two of them to try bungee jumping he wasn't sure. There was something about plunging head first toward the ground that didn't make sense to him. Apparently the concept didn't phase Zak or Kara.

Then again, he wasn't sure why that surprised him. The two of them always had been just a demented as each other. Both of them seemed to live off the adrenaline of a thrill. They acted first and then sometimes thought about those actions afterward.

Frankly, he was surprised neither one of them had sent him to an early grave yet.

It was no wonder the two of them had hit it off from the beginning. They were meant for each other. It was only a matter of time before they both realized that and decided to do something about it.

Provided they didn't both break their necks in this foolish adventure.


	102. The Apple

_**AN: A little more pre-series fun! I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Prompt: Jed -**__ "Let me leave you with this thought before I go searching for the apples that were rightfully mine." - 'The West Wing'_

* * *

><p>He truly did have more productive things to do with his time. Running through the woods with only bobbing beams of light from their flashlights to lead the way in a rush to get to an apple really was silly. Yet here he was doing just that in an attempt to win a scavenger hunt. The team that solved the riddles and found the most items would win.<p>

He really didn't know how he had let himself be talked into this with midterms next week, but he had and he wasn't about to let someone beat him because they had eavesdropped on their conversation about the clue. He had solved the riddle. The item was rightfully his.

Breaking into the clearing by the fountain, he saw a dark shape fun up to the edge of the fountain and pick up the apple sitting on the ledge.

"Thanks for the help, Adama," Peter Grange called out as he skipped away.

His two teammates and him came to a stop.

"Well, so much for that one," Alicia said.

"Yeah, what's the next clue?" Adam, Lee's roommate and the person who had dragged him into this scavenger hunt asked.

Reaching into his pocket, Lee withdrew the paper of clues and handed it to Adam. "Here you two figure it out."

"What are you doing? Quitting?" Adam asked, taking the paper.

"No. I solved that clue. I'm going to get the apple that is rightfully mine," Lee told them, turning and heading in the direction Peter had skipped off in.

"It's just one item, Lee," Alicia called out after him.

"I hate cheaters," Lee called back, leaving his two teammates with those parting words as he headed off on his new quest.


	103. Unwanted Small Talk

_**Prompt: Rosa -**__ "I hate small talk. Let's drink in silence." - 'Brooklyn Nine-Nine'_

* * *

><p>He didn't feel quite ready to go back to work. He wasn't convinced that his mother was ready to be on her own. Though he hadn't seen any signs of her drinking while he had been home, that didn't mean she wouldn't find solace in a bottle as soon as he was gone. After all, it was something familiar for her.<p>

It wasn't only worry about his mother that made he wish he had a few more days of leave. He wasn't sure he was ready to climb back in the cockpit. As much as he wanted to blame his father for Zak's death, there was still a part of him that knew Zak was following in his footsteps as much as their father's. Knew that his attempts to persuade Zak not to go to flight school had probably only made his little brother that much more determined to prove him wrong.

As he still had a couple hours before he needed to be on base to catch his transport to Atlantia, Lee Adama headed for the local hangout for military personnel on Picon. Walking into the bar, he kept his eyes focused ahead of him, knowing he was sure to find people he recognized if he looked. Reaching the bar he slipped into an empty seat.

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked.

"Jack and Coke," Lee replied, as someone slipped into the chair beside him.

"Hey Apollo," a familiar voice said. "Sorry to hear about your brother."

Lee nodded in acknowledgment to Helo's statement. He was hoping his fellow pilot and friend would take the hint and leave him be.

There was a pause before Helo spoke again. "How are you doing?"

Lee shrugged his shoulders. It was a question that not only didn't he want to try to answer but one that he wasn't sure how to answer. He felt anger, fear, guilty, lost and numb all at the same time. He didn't think there was time for the discussion answering that question could lead to even if he wanted to have it.

The bartender placed Lee's drink down in front of him. Reaching out, Lee wrapped his fingers around the cold glass, raised it, and took a sip. The burn as the liquid went down felt good, letting him know that he could feel things still.

"I always hated small talk anyway," Helo said. "I'd like to make a toast and then we can drink in silence." Helo picked up his own glass and held it toward Lee."To Zak and other comrades we have lost."

"To Zak," Lee echoed, touching his glass with Helo's before taking another sip of the drink. He was grateful not only for Helo's understanding but the other pilot's silence presence as well.


	104. Give Them Faith

_**AN: Just a little father son moment set after "33"**_

_**Prompt: Prophet **__- "The important thing is that you've given him faith. That can get us through a lot." - 'Suspect Behaviour'_

* * *

><p>With the brief meeting over with, Captain Lee Apollo got to his feet and headed for the hatch. As he reached it though, he stopped before opening it. Turning, Lee looked back at his father, who had his head bent over reports.<p>

"You don't have any idea where Earth is, do you?"

William Adama looked up at his son's question. He had heard the certainty in Lee's voice, as his son had asked the question. It wasn't so much that Lee was looking for confirmation as he was testing to see if he would admit to the truth.

"How did you know?" William asked, seeing no point in trying to deny the truth. As much as they were at odds with one another, it amazed him at how well Lee could read him, although maybe it shouldn't. Lee had an uncanny knack of being able to read just about anyone.

"Just a feeling," Lee said with a shrug of his shoulders. He knew the question was as close to an admission as he was going to get from his father.

"I saw their faces. I had to do something to raise their spirits. Though I'm not sure how long that is going to last if the Cylons keep pursuing us," William replied, thinking about the grueling ordeal they had just gone through with a Cylon attack every thirty-three minutes. Though it had been twenty-four hours since the last raider had been sighted, he could still see the weariness in his son's body language and imagine the same could be said for himself.

"You gave them something to believe in when they needed it most. You gave them something to hope for. That faith can get us through a lot," Lee replied, knowing that he wouldn't share his knowledge that their search for Earth was a blind one. He wouldn't be the one to rob someone of whatever hope the idea of a known destination gave them.

"Let's hope it's enough," William replied.

Lee gave a little nod, and then without another word, turned and opened the hatch, finally leaving his father's quarters.


	105. Then Follow Me

_**Prompt: Mal - **__"Is it bad what she said made perfect sense to me?" - 'Firefly'_

* * *

><p>Even with the asteroids to help shield them, the three Viper pilots knew they were outnumbered by the Cylon Raiders. The only good thing about the scenario was that the raiders preoccupation with them meant that the civilians of the fleet were being able to make the jump away safely. However, they still had to find a way to make it back to Galactica safely and as usual Starbuck had a plan.<p>

And as the two other pilots were finding out, it was far from conventional.

"Is it bad that I followed that perfectly," Hot Dog commented, spinning his Viper to dodge both a shot from a Raider and an asteroid.

"Yes, because I have no frakking clue what she just said," Kat replied, firing at the Raider currently on Hot Dog's trail.

"Then just follow my lead because I don't have time to say it again," Starbuck chimed in, determination in her voice. She wasn't losing another pilot today no matter how bad the odds looked right now.


	106. Miss You

_Prompt:_

_Got a wish, got a wish that I_

_Can just get back to where we came_

_God I miss, God I miss you now_

_And I can't even say your name_

_-"While We're Young" by Marianas Trench_

* * *

><p>It felt like he couldn't take ten steps this past week without someone mentioning Bill Adama or his ship. Not that he expected to be able to avoid it all together. The moment he had put on the uniform he knew that he would be in the shadow of his father. It hadn't been something that he had been looking forward to back then but at the time, he had thought it was the only way he would ever make his father proud of him.<p>

Nowadays, that wasn't the most important thing. Oh, he still wanted his father to be proud of him, but that desire was clouded by the anger that he felt toward the elder Adama. It wasn't enough that he had put the Colonial Fleet above his family while Lee was growing up, but he had also put it before Zak's life. His 'a man isn't a man until he wears the wings of a Viper pilot' mantra had led Zak to doing something he wasn't cut out to do. Something that Zak wouldn't have been allowed to do if the old man hadn't pulled strings.

Lee had been robbed of his childhood and his brother by someone whom should have been there for both of them. Someone who should have loved them unconditionally.

Instead, Lee had always felt in competition for his father's love against the military that he now served and he hated his father for that.

But underneath all the anger, Lee also knew that he loved his father. Even more, he wanted to know that his father returned that love.

Their relationship had never been solid, but since Zak's funeral it was non-existent. Lee knew that was his doing as despite the angry words he had thrown at his father, the elder Adama had reached out to him a few times. However, his anger had kept him from accepting the olive branch extended to him. As much as he missed his father, Lee was still angry enough that he didn't even want to talk about the man, let alone talk to him.

It was something that his shipmates had quickly learned and seldom did he have to deal with the topic of William 'Husker' Adama. However, with his father's retirement and the decommissioning of Galactica approaching, he couldn't seem to go anywhere on the ship without hearing something on the topic.

But like the other storms in life he had faced, Lee knew he'd only have to weather this one for a brief time. Once the decommissioning ceremony was over, things would go back to how they were before, though perhaps the shadow cast upon him would be a little less.

What Lee really wanted though, was to return to the time when he looked up to his father like so many in the Colonial Fleet still did. He wanted to return to a time before the anger had taken hold of his life and hold on to those simpler times.


	107. Change of Outfit

_**Prompt: The Doctor **__- "Actually, I was going to suggest a change of outfit." - 'Star Trek Voyager'_

* * *

><p>"Captain Apollo to the Admiral's quarters. Captain Apollo to the Admiral's quarters."<p>

Lee Adama groaned at the sound of his name being called over the ship intercom. After spending twelve hours flying CAP, all he had wanted to do was shower, eat, and spend some quality time with his rack. Given the late hour, he had thought that it might just be possible and he could escape a summons from his father until morning.

Apparently all his luck had been used up with getting the uneventful CAP. He supposed he should be grateful that he had at least been able to get a hot shower in.

Wondering what his father could possibly want at this time of day, Lee headed for the hatch.

"Hey, Apollo, where are you going?" Helo called out, before Lee had gotten two steps in.

"To see the, Admrial. You aren't going to suggest I keep him waiting are you?"

Helo smirked as he replied, "Well, sort of. I thought you might want to take the time to change your outfit at least."

Lee looked down, and realized that the towel wrapped around his waste was the only thing he was wearing as he had only just managed to get the hot shower in before his summons. While his father admired promptness, he didn't think he would appreciate him showing up in his quarters with nothing but a towel.

"Yeah. That would probably be a good idea," Lee commented, ignoring the snickers from the rest of the pilots in the vicinity.


	108. First Speech

_**Prompt: Frances **__- "We know if something goes wrong there no-one'scoming to get us. Something breaks we fix it. Apollo astronauts didn't have standby spaceships if they got stuck on the moon, did they?" - 'TheDeep'_

* * *

><p>Commander William Adama listened to the reports coming in from the different stations around CIC. All civilian ships had made the jump from Ragar and were accounted for. No casualties or damage was being reported from the civilian fleet.<p>

The same could not be said for Galactica herself. They had taken damage in several areas, as well as had reported casualties. As of yet, medbay was not giving an official report and Adama knew that until things were business of usual down there, Cottle wouldn't even try.

"Tyrol reports that there were two Vipers lost - Rat and Ice Man," Lt. Dualla reported, gaining Adama's undivided attention. "Most of the Vipers sustained minor damage. The fighters of Starbuck and Apollo sustained heavy damage but both pilots are okay."

William Adama said a silent prayer to gods that he wasn't sure he even believed in with the last bit of news. He thought he had already lost Lee once today and was thankful that his son had come through this latest battle okay.

Taking a deep breath, Galactica's commander took a few moments to center himself. More than ever he had to be a pillar of strength for this crew. He let the breath out slowly before addressing the crew currently manning CIC.

"Listen up," Adama said loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I'm proud of all of you today. You all stepped up when necessary and got this ship battle ready. We're still alive because of what each of us did today. However, this isn't over. The Cylons are still out there and we can count on them pursuing us. Our mission now is to protect the civilian ships that are a part of this fleet. That isn't going to be easy. We're on our own now. There is no one to call on to come to our aid, which means we need to rely on ourselves. If something breaks we fix it. If one solution doesn't work, then we come up with another."

"Look around you. The men and women in this room and on this ship are who you have to rely on. If we rely on one another we will get through this."

He hoped his words were more hopeful than he felt right about now because things looked pretty bleak to him. However, trying to keep hope alive among the crew was his first priority. The first step to their survival.


	109. To Victory

_**Prompt: Col. Dan Weaver -**__"To Victory. May it be swift. May it be complete and may it be forever." - 'Falling Skies'_

* * *

><p>They had won.<p>

As he watched the liquid fall from the bottle into the glass, Admiral Adama repeats those words silently to himself. The Cylon Resurrection Ship had been taken out, a critical blow to the Cylons. Lee was alive and back on Galactica. Cain had been eliminated even without going through with the assassination plan. They now had two battlestars to protect the fleet instead of one.

They had won and were in a stronger position than they were a few days ago.

Setting down the bottle he picked up his glass. Looking into it, he recalled a toast his CAG had given them before every battle back during the First Cylon War.

_To Victory. May it be swift. May it be complete and may it be forever._

Even when they had claimed a victory back then, it had never been any of those things. Just like today's victory hadn't been. Still, it had been a nice sentiment. A ray of hope in what had seemed like a never end war.

Just like now.

And their struggle against the Cylons wasn't the only battle. Laura's battle with cancer was just as critical and even more important to him. She was a source of hope for the civilians. The force that kept them going and had somehow along the line became a person he cared about deeply. Perhaps even loved, though he wasn't quite yet ready to admit to that.

Losing her would be a devastating blow to the fleet and to him personally. He didn't want to lose her just as much as he hadn't wanted to lose Lee today.

He had Lee back now and he had Laura for the time being. The question was, for how long?

The fight for survival against the Cylons were far from over. The more imminent battle was Laura's fight against the cancer attacking her body.

Bill Adama raised his glass, and thinking about her, softly repeated the words he had heard so many times. "To Victory. May it be swift. May it be complete and may it be forever."


	110. Never Give UP

_**Prompt: Cochise -**__ "It's a long shot at best." - 'Falling Skies'_

* * *

><p>Lee Adama had never been one to give up until the bitter end. Even when he was a kid, and his baseball team was so far behind it didn't seem like they would ever catch up, he kept trying his best. His grandfather had always told him, there wasn't any shame in failure as long as you had tried your best. He had always tried to live his life by keeping those words in the back of his mind.<p>

Had he always fulfilled them? Lee knew he couldn't claim that, but he would like to think that he had honored his grandfather's advice more often than not.

He was determined to add to the positive side of that count one more time, even if it was his last opportunity to do so.

He had tried to convince the president that they needed to run. That was hands down their best chance against the raiders advancing upon them. He had no control in the fact that she had chosen not to heed his advice. However, Lee wasn't about to admit defeat. To sit back and let the Cylon raiders blow them out of space without trying one last thing.

They still had the pulse generators down on the flight deck and he could do something with those generators. Yeah, it was only a theory they had played with during the war games in college and it had never worked then. Still, even the longest shot was better than doing nothing.

With that decision made, he hurried from the cockpit and down to where the pulse generators sat.


	111. Sleepy

_**Prompt: June Carter**__ - "Sleepy is what I am." - 'Walk The Line'_

* * *

><p>As deck chief, Tyrol could have easily assigned the responsibility of the maintenance of the CAG's viper to one of the other mechanics, but he had always felt that it should be his task. He had taken responsibility for Ripper's viper and he was determined to do the same for the new CAG. That wasn't to say that he hadn't been tempted to change his policy given his first encounter with the younger Adama. Still, he knew he shouldn't let personal feelings interfere with his work, so here he was waiting for Apollo to dock the viper after CAP.<p>

Though Tyrol still felt uneasy dealing with Galactica's new CAG at times, he had to admit that his feelings had changed since that first meeting. He had come to realize that Apollo's reactions that day hadn't been anything personal against Tyrol, but a reflection of his feelings toward the Commander. Since then, Apollo had earned Tyrol's professional respect and even Tyrol had to admit that Lee Adama treated the mechanics with more respect than most of the pilots.

Cringing at the less than text book perfect landing that Apollo made this time, Tyrol had a feeling he was about to get an earful about systems on the Viper that weren't working properly. Add to that, Tyrol knew that this was the second straight CAP Apollo had flown, having filled in with for a pilot that had indulged a bit too much over on Cloud Nine.

Pushing the ladder up to the Viper, Tyrol climbed the ladder ready to do his job. Reaching the top, Tyrol took the helmet that Apollo had already removed.

"So, what seems to be acting up on her?" Tyrol asked.

"Nothing," Apollo replied, a hint of surprise in his voice. "Do I really complain about things so much that you have to ask that question right off the bat?"

"No, sir," Tyrol replied. "It's just, well, the landing was a little rough, so I figured something was acting up," he finished, moving aside to give the pilot room to climb from the cockpit.

"Well, relax Chief," Apollo replied, climbing stiffly from the cockpit he had spent way too much time in. "I'm not going to try blaming that landing on your abilities. The only thing I can blame that landing on is being way too tired."

Tyrol nodded as he followed the pilot down the ladder. "In that case, why don't you leave all the post-flight checks to me and call it a night," he suggested as he came to stand next to Apollo on the flight deck. He doubted the pilot would take him up on the offer, given that Apollo's sense of responsibility rivaled his own.

After a moment of hesitation Apollo replied. "You know Chief, I think I'll take you up on that. Otherwise I might be the one late for the morning briefing tomorrow."

Tyrol nodded, covering his surprise. "Then good night, sir?" he replied, watching Galactica's CAG walk across the hangar deck.


	112. Trust

_**Prompt: Arkady**__ - "This one was one of your crew?" - 'The Deep'_

* * *

><p>Staring down at the corpse, Lee Adama tried to bring some understanding to the swirling feelings inside him. This Sharon that had been one of his pilots, not the carbon copy Cylon who was currently under guard in Galactica's brig. This was the traitor who had gained their trust and then pulled a gun on his father, whereas the one in the brig had chosen differently on Kobol, given the same choice.<p>

As much as he wanted to kill the piece of Cylon trash down in the brig as revenge, a sliver of rationale still inside him told him that it wouldn't accomplish anything. He couldn't hold that Sharon responsible for the choices Boomer had made. It would be like killing an identical twin for the crimes the other one had committed. Machine or not, the identical twin analogy held for these biological models of the Cylons. Boomer had shot his father while the other Sharon had been on Caprica with Helo.

The Sharon he had learned to trust, who he had called friend, and who had betrayed him and everyone else onboard Galactica was lying dead in front of him. Cally had done exactly what he had wanted to do. What he was sure he would have done if given the chance. Though he never could have pulled the trigger on Tigh, he knew their would have been no hesistation if Boomer was on the other end of the barrel after what she had done.

Looking down at his hands, he could see the blood that had covered his hands in the brig. His father's blood, that one of his pilots had been responsible for.

Why hadn't he seen that coming? How could he have missed judged Boomer so badly? How could he trust his judgement on any of his pilots now?

"She had us all fooled. You can't blame yourself for what happened."

Lee to turned to face the older man. His slow, stiff movements were the only indication of the gunshot wound William was recovering from.

"Can't I? I worked with her everyday since the Cylons attacked the colonies. I trusted her with my life and the lives of every other pilot."

"And she was a part of my crew before that. I trusted her as well. There was no way to know she was a sleeper agent for the Cylons. According to the other Sharon, Boomer wouldn't have even known until recently."

"And how do we know there aren't others like her onboard?"

"We don't. What I do know, is that if we don't continue to trust one another than the Cylons have already won."

"I don't think trust in one another is high on anyone's list right now," Lee said softly, looking down at the floor. His own recent actions had probably shaken people's trust in him.

"Building something always starts with one piece," Willaim stated, holding his arms out to his son. "I trust you."

Lee stepped into the security of his father's arms.


End file.
